Touch Tones
by pirate kit
Summary: Piccolo has trained both Gohan and Goten. He understands saiyajins well enough, but what about human children. And deaf human children... Now with 2x the random, interludey goodness!
1. How to save a child

Note! These characters are not mine, unless you wanna include Meece. I don't own anything except this eeeevil computer, a bunch of DBZ manga, three…no…two very large pixie stixs and a fridge full of Jolt.. Akira Toriyama is the lucky dude who owns them, but… if I can't own them, can I at least have a tail? ::Looks at producers:: Well, they are making 'no no' gestures, so I guess not. So without further ado, onto the story! Wai.

And yes, I happen to like Piccolo. 1) He's green! (wai wai!) 2) He's got a cool glare. 3) He's emerald colored! 4) Cape…turban, nuf said. 5) Grass colored… 6) He can split in two! (twice the fun!). 7) He's the color of….wait… the producers are telling me if I make another 'green' comment I'm going to get thrown out the window. All well, enough stalling, NOW here is the story.

****

Touch Tones

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meditation. It's perfect. It's probably what those foolish humans _should_ be doing if they want to get stronger. None of this 'lifting weights' bullshit. What good do all those muscles do if you can't even scratch your own nose? Piccolo clenched his eyes shut tighter, trying to flush all thoughts out of his mind, unsuccessfully. He could probably blame it on a million different things, the sun being too bring, the sky too blue, or those damn bird chirping too loud, but in any choice he couldn't meditate.

No one to spar with either, Goten was busy with school and Gohan wouldn't have time to fight until the weekend rolled around. While Goku was always free, the saiya-jin had taken to sparring with Vegeta early in the day, and by afternoon he would either be taking a long nap or eating the traditional hour long meal, followed up by desert. Piccolo shuddered at the thought. It made him glad he didn't eat after he watched the saiya-jins go at it.

"The hell with this!" Piccolo growled, dropping from his meditation position and landing on his feet. If he couldn't meditate, and none of the saiya-jin's were free to spar, he could at least train on his own. First he tried to make a copy of himself to spar, but found he was too distracted. Then he tried simple shadowboxing, but couldn't make himself pretend there was an opponent there. In the end he snarled in frustration and blew away several trees.

His mind was a torrent of thoughts. He was irritated, he was in desperate need of something to beat the crap out of, and now his body was telling him his was thirsty. The namek gave up his feudal attempts to train and flew to his waterfall. By all means, the waterfall _was_ practically his. No one lived in the area, no one claimed the land, and he was the only one who stayed by it for any period of time. Piccolo once recalled that Gohan once named it Piccolo's Falls, since there was no other name that would suit it.

When Piccolo got to the waterfalls, he found that he wanted something more than just a drink. For the first time in a very long time, he wanted someone around. He had been fighting, sparing, with Goku since he was a child. He was use to Gohan growing up around him, bugging him with questions. He'd grown accustomed to keeping track of Goten and Trunks. He'd gotten so use to the others, he realized he was lonely.

"What?!" Piccolo roared, startled at the thought. "Nail! Kami! Is this your doing? Putting thoughts into my head again?" He growled.

*You know we wouldn't do_ that_, Piccolo.* Nail responded with a smirk.

*Piccolo, you've been isolating yourself from the others more than usual.* Kami's wizened old voice said. *Normally you'd be somewhere closer to the Son house, but you haven't left these woods for months.*

"Because I like it like this." Piccolo snorted. "Would it make you feel better if I flew into the city and went walking down the streets?" He sneered sarcastically. The other two personalities gave a sigh. It sounded like another mental argument. But something in the lake below made a loud splash, distracting all three of them.

A young child was perched on a tall rock overlooking the water, throwing stones into the lake. He --or maybe she, because children that age look relatively the same-- had short hair that was bordering grass green, and a very dirt smudged face. The child looked distraught, concentrating hard on the ripples of the water. He (or she) didn't even notice when Piccolo had been yelling. Something was wrong, because he knew his yell could scare fully-grown men, and this one child didn't even flinch.

*Well, go make sure the kid isn't paralyzed with fear by your shouting.* Kami said.

"He's throwing rocks, I don't think the brat is 'paralyzed with fear', baka." The namek growled, not wanting to bother with Kami right now. But he found himself heading down to the kid. Floating above the rock by a good ten feet, he watched at the little child tossed a few more stones in and made a strange noise. It was almost like a mewling, or like the crying noises Gohan use to make. But it was strange, almost guttural.

Still the kid didn't notice him, even with his cape whipping noisily in the wind. 'Kid must be daydreaming.' Piccolo thought. The two others in his cramped head were silent, making him wonder just what they knew that they weren't letting on.

"Hey brat." Piccolo rumbled, but there was no sign from the kid. He gave a sigh, figuring the kid had an attitude like Bulma and tried again, "Hello,…err…kid. What are you doing here?" But to his shock, there was still no response. The kid wiped the tattered sleeve against his (or her) nose. He idly wondered just how the kid got out to the middle of nowhere, and why the jacket he wore was so ripped. But then it struck him that he was _still_ being ignored.

"That little bastard! Why I'll-," Piccolo growled, balling up his fists.

*Piccolo!* Nail quickly shouted in his head, leaving him slightly dizzy. *Don't!*

Gritting his teeth, Piccolo spoke a loud, "And why not? The brat is ignoring me, even now! It's like he can't hear me." He pointed a finger at the kid, who was on hands and knees watching the ripples.

*You're right. The child can't.* Kami said, *I believe the youth is deaf.* Another stone made a soft 'bloop' into the water. Silence.

"Deaf? You mean his ears don't work?" Piccolo looked down to the dirty child. Deaf, that would be a reason he didn't hear anything.

*It's a girl* Kami said, his voice sounded like he was smiling.

"How can you tell? They all look the same at this age?" Piccolo folded his arms, surveying the child. The green hair fell over 'her' eyes, not quite reaching to her shoulders in the back and barely touching her ears in the front. Then he noticed what Kami was referring to. Half a small pigtail was still done up on one side, causing the green hair to stand erratically like a saiya-jins. But she had no chest like adult females, and her face was still round with baby fat, hiding any female features. 

At least another minute passed before Piccolo spoke to the two other nameks inhabiting his mind. "So what would the girl be doing way out here?"

*Isn't it obvious?* Nail asked, sounded surprised.

"If it were obvious, " Piccolo gritted out, "would I even bother asking you?"

He could hear Nail sigh, *Obviously not. Piccolo, the child has been abandoned.* Another stone, this one made a louder splash than usual. More silence. The kid wiped her face on her sleeve again, this time brushing away tears as well as dirt. She made the same whimpering noise, this time with small squeaks. Yes, she was deaf, she couldn't hear herself crying. That would explain the sounds she made, and they way she ignored him. But… to abandon a child?

"It's none of my concern." Piccolo said suddenly, flying to the short and quickly getting into meditation position. He heard Nail and Kami give a squawk of protest. "What, am I to raise her? Bring her back home so she can be abandoned again? It's not my concern!" He said firmer, ending any conversation and closing his eyes. The little girl was left on the rock overlooking the water, but Piccolo wasn't very far away. Nail would have teased him, asking if he was protecting her right now, but had a feeling it would only make Piccolo leave the area entirely. So the namek began meditation, his senses focusing on the child one last time before turning off entirely.

************************************************************

At least an hour passed with Piccolo deep in meditation. His thoughts drifted for a moment and he though he might actually be able to reach the second platform of meditation today. He had a feeling that the Son family wasn't going to be visiting, and allowed himself to dive deeper into the astral power. Piccolo could sense the very trees, the birds, the small chi slowly creeping closer…wait…what?

He opened one dark eye and cast his glance sideways. The little girl was, indeed, creeping closer. She had a look of confusion and curiosity written on her face. Apparently she had noticed him, which wasn't to hard since he was only a short distance away. But unlike the other humans, she wasn't stumbling in fear or whimpering. She was actually looking at him the same way Gohan had.

"Stop that. Don't look at me like that." Piccolo closed his eyes tightly, remembering Gohan with pain. When had the young boy changed into the responsible man? While he would never admit it, he actually missed the whining brat. But now this little kid even had the same wide-eyed awe he did. Despite the harsh words he had just said, the kid obviously gave no sign of hearing them and took a few more steps to come to a rest right in front of his left knee.

*Brave child.* Nail noted.

"Stupid brat." Piccolo snorted. The child withdrew slightly, wincing as if expecting him to do something. Piccolo recognized the gesture with a shock, it was one he knew well. The girl was expecting to be hit. "What the hell!"

*Piccolo, some human's can read lips. I think she understood this last part.* said Kami.

*Some bastard probably hit her, called her names. She understood the brat part.* Nail added. Piccolo closed his eyes again, trying to understand humans, trying to understand the girl. 

"Hnng." A soft, almost humming noise came from the young girl, causing the namek to open his eyes again. She couldn't be more than five, very young by human standards. She was looking at him again, no longer cowering in fear but that look of confusion and curiosity. "Hnnn!" She smiled when she noticed his eyes were on her. Up close the grime on her face and clothes looked several days old. There was no sign of bruises but there were several small cuts on her lower arm. They resembled thistle scratches, and her clothes were torn at the fringes. Her shirt was several sizes too large, probably an adult's shirt, and her pants were a pair of jeans that had been cut to make shorts. Her tattered appearance only made her seem smaller.

"What are you smiling about?" He snorted, trying not to frown but not bothering with the irritated growl in his voice. In response, the girl began to circle him, examining him as he floated a foot off the ground. Was there something wrong with her eyes to? Didn't she notice he wasn't human?

Kami's voice spoke up. *I don't think she's in a position to care, Piccolo.*

'Stay out of my mind, old man.' Piccolo thought back. 'And keep that other jerk out too, you freeloaders.' The girl giggled behind him, looking up at his ears. Foolish human. And now what was she doing? She was bouncing up and down under that tree. Oh. It had fruit in it. She was probably hungry. He thought, 'Let her get her own food. It's good training.' Of course, he was quickly berated by Nail and Kami, both reminding him she was just a human with little to no usable chi.

Growling, Piccolo rose to his feet and stomped over to the tree. The child didn't notice him until he was directly behind her. He heard a small gasp and her body tensed, preparing for an attack if it came. Wincing slightly himself, almost in empathy, Piccolo reached into the tree and dislodged several apples. The child paused, looked from him to the fruit, and then smiled happily, clumsily picking the apples up. 

When he sat back down he found that she was sitting next to him munching on the fruit. She made a happy, 'Mmmm' noise when she noticed his stare, and then continued to eat. She was loud, it was easy to tell she was still there. And the dirty scent was making his head spin. She needed a bath, badly.

"If you are going to stay around here, take a bath." Piccolo turned toward her and spoke, mildly hoping she could read lips a little and would take a hint. But the girl only cocked her head and raised one finger to poke his nose. Piccolo narrowed his eyes, causing her hand to jerk away.

*Try another way,* Nail suggested.

"What?"

*Another way. How many ways do you know to communicate with someone?* It was Kami this time. *She doesn't understand spoken words, and is too young to read, so try something else.* Piccolo growled, realizing he'd have no choice but to do it this way. Closing his eyes, he opened a channel.

__

'You, child. Can you hear me?' He sent telepathically. It was something he reserved only for Gohan and the other nameks, but now he'd try it with a common human. The girl reeled back, unsure of what she had just 'heard', if that is the correct word. Piccolo was suddenly struck with the thought, what if she didn't know any words? She couldn't hear, so was it possible she was never really formally taught too?

__

'Hear….' A soft, childish voice came back through his head. She was pointing to her ears. _'No talking?'_ Now she touched her lips to indicate he wasn't actually speaking.

__

'No, I am not talking, I'm sending.' Well, the initial try had worked, she understood. But now what was he going to say. _'What are you doing out here?'_ He knew his spirit voice sounded uncaring, but it wasn't his nature to act all 'maternal'.

The girl's eyes clouded with tears and she turned away, fiddling with part of her shirt, which hung to her knees. _'No wanted._' Simple words confirmed Nail's idea, she had been abandoned. But they also showed that at one point she could either hear, or had been taught a few words. Piccolo nodded, looking out toward the lake. If he were to tell her to bath, this water would be unsuitable. It was ice cold, it would give her hypothermia.

Rising to his feet, the tall namek looked down at her again. She barely was higher than his knee. _'Come. You need to bathe. You smell.'_ He informed her as polite, and with the smallest words, as possible. The girl raised her head again, her hair falling into her eyes. She nodded furiously, and quickly trotted after him, gluing herself to his side. He could feel her mind working as she looked up at him, not quite asking questions, but full of wonders.

__

'What is your name?' Piccolo asked, not bothering looking at her. He was searching for a small pond nearby. The girl cocked her head in confusion. Kami! Didn't she even have a name?!

__

'Brat?' She asked, not quite sure. Piccolo shook his head. That couldn't be her name. Suddenly she brightened and pointed to herself. _'Meece!'_ Her dark blue eyes fluttered up to look at him. A pang of pity, or was it sadness, hit him. Piccolo blamed it on Kami and continued to walk though. The child wasn't even used to her own name?

Her hand tugged on the edge of his cape, causing him to snap his head down. _'Name, name?_' She asked, or the closest to asking she could get. She probably wanted his name in return, like the silly custom of exchanging names that humans do. A small voice, neither Nail nor Kami, told him to humor her.

__

'Piccolo,' He grated, looking blankly ahead at the small pond. Meece grinned, showing she was missing one of her front teeth. Didn't that mean she was growing new teeth? It sure looked silly, like someone had slugged her. A wave of alarm hit him, what if someone did? Meece seemed to expect to be hit a lot.

*In this cause, you are wrong.* Kami informed him. *That is a natural tooth loss. And while she does appear abused, it does not run that far.* He stated. As much as Piccolo hated Kami butting in, for some reason he needed to hear that. When he looked back down at Meece and listened in on her thoughts he developed a sweatdrop.

__

'Piccolo Piccolo piccolo!' She repeated, nearly a song, but chanting it over and over, _'Piccolo Piccolo. Piccooolo. Pickle…..PICCOlo.'_ Meece corrected herself. She was learning a new word. Snorting, the namek raised his arm to point at the small pond and fired a small ball of chi. The energy blast quickly heated the pond up, bringing it to a warmer, nearly bath water temperature. The girl was in awe at what he did, and he could feel her question in his mind. 

__

'It was just chi. It won't hurt you. Now get in and take a bath.' He commanded, crossing his arms again. Meece jumped over to the water's edge and tested it with her finger, crouched over like a frog. Finding it amazingly warm for a pond, she decided to get in.

But of course, all children can be rather frustrating. Meece slogged into the water, clothes an all. _'Wet. Fun.'_ He heard her mind say. Growling, Piccolo shook his head and turned his back on her, listening as her clothes rustled and the water began to splash. A happy noise came from the pond as she waded around in what sounded-like hip deep water. She made a verbal noise, not a word but more like a yowl for attention. Meece was submerged up to her neck, probably half crouched over in the water. Piccolo didn't know if she could swim or not, but the pond wasn't very deep. Keeping his back turned, he listened as she splashed around in the warm water, making shrill noises verbally and nothing else. She sounded happy, but what reason did she have to be happy when she had been abandoned and treated badly. 

Curiously, Piccolo poked at her mind and found it had no barrier. Her mind was an open book for anyone who was telepathic. He began to read her thoughts, the jumbled mess they were. It was mostly pictures, like Gohan's when he daydreamed. Very few words, excluding his own name, danced through her head. Normal humans would have their head crammed so full of numbers and words it was hard to search for desired information He probed for images on her family, wanting to have a few questions answered. Instead he found nothing but pictures of himself, and the apple in her mind. He could only catch a few swatches of others, mostly a tall, imposing man and a rather meekish woman. But they were dwarfed by raw emotions.

Never had he felt such despair, even while fighting Freeza or Cell. Meece's life seemed to be full of waiting and sorrow. Waiting for someone, anyone, to notice her, be it her father or mother or an absolute stranger. And once she had waited long enough, the results were _never_ what she wanted. Constant sorrow and fear and loneliness peppered her mind, but even her five years of sadness were overwhelmed by her happiness right now. The band of black and white was broken with a large, colorful gold swatch in her mind.

Meece's dark green locks were still dirty after ten minutes. All she was accomplishing was making a racket and splashing water all over. Piccolo gave an aggravated snarl and waded into the water. He had barely put one foot in when Meece suddenly whirled, eyes wide. He raised one eyeridge. How did she detect him coming when she couldn't even hear him standing behind her? That little rat, she could feel the waves of the water change, she 'felt' him coming. Piccolo once again opened the telepathic link.

__

'Your hair is still dirty. Either wash it, or I do.' He tried to threaten, but all verbal or mentally voiced threats went right over her head. Meece simply turned around, showing her hair to him, _letting_ him wash it. Giving a disgusted snort, Piccolo was tempted to dunk her under the water to dampen her hair. But instead, and to his shock, he was very careful with the human girl. She had already gotten her hair wet earlier, and it only took a good scrubbing to clean it all out. Her green hair was actually soft for being neglected, and when wet took on a pine green shade. Meece's clothes were mostly cleaned by the splashing she did, but she were shabby and far too large for her. They'd have to be replaced.

Piccolo sent a command, _'Out,'_ and Meece splashed out of the water to stand on the shore. He heard Nail make a smart-ass comment about actually being maternal, and he promptly told him to shove it. Then, placing one enormously large hand on Meece's forehead, he began to concentrate. With a slight 'poof', Meece's old clothes had vanished, and something close to his fighting gi replaced it. Just as Goten wore Goku's colors, only with a long sleeve shirt under it, Meece wore his with a blue shirt under that. The deaf girl looked in amazement at her new clothes, making a gurgle of surprise. He could hear little words coming from her, one being 'magic' and the other being 'kawaii'. Piccolo quickly turned around. She looked very much like Gohan had when he first asked to wear his own fighting colors.

All the way back to the waterfall, he could hear Meece following him. Piccolo cursed out loud. He didn't know why she was following him, after all, he did just feed and clothe her so she could be on her way. Not so she would stay. The young girl bumbled behind him, trying to step around or through the brambles. By the time Piccolo reached the waterfall, he realized that he had left the girl somewhere behind him, and he couldn't hear her.

*Don't just sit there, go get her!* Nail commanded. Piccolo ignored him.

*Nail has a point, my son. You cannot just leave her alone.* Kami interjected. *At least bring her to some sort of village if you are not going to watch her.* Piccolo growled again. But before he could even get to his feet to find the brat, she came running through the bushes. Her arms were loaded with flowers, even tucked down the front of her gi like a large pocket. Meece smiled brightly at him, and then dumped the flowers on the ground before her and sat in the same style he was. He watched with mild interest as she sorted the flowers by color, tucking them in a rainbow pattern. When she was done, she made another little humming noise and crossed her arms, just like his.

Wobbling to her feet, she selected three flowers, a white, a purple, and a red one, and offered them to Piccolo. The namek looked at them, then glanced at his own clothes. The flower colors were all the colors on his gi; she was offering him his own colors back. Piccolo smirked and held out one hand to take them, and Meece giggled. Then for the next ten minutes she began arranging her armload of flowers around him in another rainbow pattern.

'Alright Kami, I'm curious. What is she doing exactly?' Piccolo asked, raising an eyeridge as he watched her work. The old Kami of earth was silent for a while, studying the girl through Piccolo's eyes.

*I believe she is playing. Or possibly creating art with the flowers. But the act of giving flowers to someone is a sign or respect and love.* Piccolo could almost see his wrinkled green face grin. *I believe she is rather attached to you.* 

"Yeah, like a leach." Piccolo said aloud. Meece yawned, stretching her arms. "And now the little bra…kid is tired." He didn't want to use any words that would make her think he was going to hurt her. After all, he had better things to do than go around scaring young humans. The sun was already setting much to his surprise, and it was getting rather cold. He gave a sigh and decided it would be for the best if he lit some sort of a fire. After all, wet children tended to complain, he learned that from Gohan.

*Meece can't talk though, so how could she complain?* Nail questioned, annoyingly.

Piccolo didn't respond, but aimed his hand at a pile of lumber. Then with a small discharge of chi the whole thing burst into fire and formed a flaming pyre. Meece gave a squeal and dove into his side, clutching his arm in fear. She'd never seen something quite like it before obviously, but Piccolo wondered if it was the towering fire or the chi blast.

__

'Sleep.' He ordered. But Meece bit her lip, shaking her head. Piccolo noticed she was jumping from one leg to the other, partially hunched over. What was this strange ritual. Looks like she's almost trying to hold in chi or something.

Kami spoke up, *Excellent guess. I believe she has to use the bathroom.* Piccolo could feel his jaw drop. The little brat had to use the bathroom!? Great, well he should have expected it. But without her ability to speak or complain it wasn't as obvious as he would have thought. Hoping she'd catch the hint, he turned his head toward a dense cluster of bushes. But Meece was more than a little naïve about it. Her mind kept sending pictures of toilets as she whimpered.

"For Kami's sake, do I have to show her what I mean?!" The namek roared. Meece noticed his lips moving, but didn't seem to understand any of it. _'Use the… bush.'_ He sent. Meece's eyebrows raised almost comically as she processed this. Still dancing from one foot to the other, she gave another whimper and then decided she did have no other choice. Her footfalls were very light and fast as she vanished from the fireside.

Only a few minutes passed before Meece returned to Piccolo's side. "A shame, I was hoping she'd get lost."

*You don't mean it.* Nail said bluntly. Piccolo tried to shut them off, but the two of them began to converse rather loudly.

*You need her as much as she needs you, Piccolo. You were lonely and she needs someone to take care of her.* Kami declared. No really, the old namek _declared_ it like it was the solution to world peace. *Your problem has been solved.*

Nail began to ignore Piccolo and speak directly to Kami, loud enough for the host namek to hear. *He likes her. Normally he would have left or done something to scare the humans away.*

"I do not!" Piccolo protested harshly.

*Sometimes I think he just needs a big hug.* Kami smirked.

*Or a smack upside the head.* Nail added.

Piccolo growled ominously, his eyes clenched shut. "I swear, I will find a way to get both of you out of there, and then I'll-,"

"Pi-ki-oo?" This caused all three of them to fall silent. Meece had just spoke. She was kneeling on the ground in front of him, looking curiously at his face. When she noticed she had caught his attention she smiled widely and tried again. "Pi…ki-roo?"

Jaw hanging slightly open, Piccolo sent a message to Kami. "I thought you said she was deaf?"

*Deaf, yes. Dumb, no.* The old God told him. *Because you told her your name telepathically, she is now trying to say it. Which is amazing, considering she can't hear her own words.* While Piccolo almost never agreed with his other personalities, this one time he did. Speaking without being able to hear was like fighting a strong opponent without being able to sense chi.

Opening the mental channel again, Piccolo began to give her corrections._ 'You are saying it wrong. Picco-lo. Pi…co…lo.'_ He slowly sounded it out for her telepathically. Then after a moment's pause, he added more. _'Meece. Can you say your own name? Me-s.'_ He sounded out for her.

"Meh-ce." She said her own name proudly, "Picco-ro." It would appear that 'L's were difficult for her to say.

Giving a sigh, Piccolo allowed her errors to slip. _'Close enough.'_ He crossed his arms again. _'Now go to sleep.'_ He commanded again. This time she didn't jump to her feet having to use the bathroom, and she didn't complain. Meece simply scooted across the ground on her rear and leaned her head against his leg, closing her eyes. She was trying to be as close to the fire and Piccolo as possible, probably both for warmth and safety.

He knew what was coming, just start the count down. Five… four… three… two, *Awww, how cute. Looks like you have a new friend.* A nice biting comment from Nail, right on time. It might be a long night…

***********************************************************************

As daylight rolled around, Piccolo was still awake and sitting in the same spot. That was because sometime during the night Meece decided that just resting her head on Piccolo's leg wasn't a very good pillow nor very warm. She had crawled into his lap, clutching part of his cape as a blanket. He didn't move, complain, or throw her off when she did it, figuring she was more asleep than awake. Instead he watched her sleep all night.

It had been a very long time since he had been close to a child like this. Gohan was the last and only one who had tried to get so close to him. Goten was more interested in sparring and playing with Trunks. While Piccolo had pushed Gohan away when he tried to get close, he couldn't do the same with Meece. It wasn't fair, she was only a human, a human who didn't have her full potential given to her on a silver platter. She had to struggle to do the most menial of tasks, but she did it with a silly grin.

Once the sun had just crested over the horizon, Meece began to stir. Piccolo could hear her mind coming to life, slowly babbling small words. But most of the words she knew were part of a two-year-old's vocabulary. She didn't know what 'fire' was, she didn't know her colors by name, and she couldn't tell you how to count. Her vocabulary was mostly dominated by emotions, Piccolo discovered as he probed her mind.

__

'Hungry.' Meece said, sending a word directly to his mind. That was a shock, it had always been him speaking to her for a response, never her sending to him. In fact, unless he though she had something to say, he never heard a word from her mind.

*Well, I was wondering when she would show it.* Kami said in a slightly smug voice.

"Show it?" Piccolo touched her hair gingerly as Meece pulled the cape up to her chin.

Nail informed him of the change. *When children are young, they all possess the ability to be telepathic. But they either must be born with the ability, or have someone train them. With all the speaking you did to hear, you just taught her how to communicate with you.* However Nail learned this information, he was more than happy to share it. Meece sent another word to him, this one was his own name. She was slowly gaining her bearings.

Deciding what to do quickly, Piccolo decided she needed to be taught something. Taught more words, taught stronger telepathy, or even taught how to read, she needed to learn. Communicating with such simple words was getting irritating. He stood up quickly, rolling Meece to the ground. She gave a high pitched squeal, but like most of her other noises it had a guttural hint to it. The small girl rubbed her eyes furiously, yawning. It didn't take her long to wake up, most young children are awake and ready to go within seconds.

He stood by the bushes where Meece vanished into, knowing she had to do her 'business' before calling out to her. _'Meece. Come. We are going.'_ The girl gave a humming noise, probably in affirmation, and came out of the bushes tying her gi back up. Or at least, trying to tie it up. He noticed that she hadn't properly tied it from last night, and seemed to try to wrap it around rather than knot it. With a frustrated snort, he dropped down to one knee and quickly pulled the wrap around her correctly. Meece watched with interest as the fabric was looped around knotted once, tucked in, and then wrapped around again to cover it. Once he was done he quickly hoisted her up to his shoulder and stood.

Instead of speaking, Piccolo simply began to fly into the air, heading for a familiar destination. Her heard Meece give a choked gasp as the ground began to grow father away. Her mind poked at his, calling for his attention. She could find no words to describe flying, not quite sure whether she liked it or not yet, and sent a simple questioning stare at him.

__

' This is flying with chi.' Piccolo said. Meece blinked and nodded.

__

'Chi?' She asked. It was a word she had heard him use several times, but still didn't know what it was.

*Ahh, here comes that wonderful child curiosity. Piccolo, prepare yourself for the 'why', question someday. It will try your patience to the maximum.* Kami sighed.

With a quick explaining of chi, Piccolo was sure most of it had simply bounced off her mind. She simply didn't know enough words to comprehend what he was saying. But hopefully he could help with that problem. Along the way Meece would point to something and say _'Name name?'_, wondering what it was she was seeing. And he would carefully explain; city, tree, birds, clouds, Goten….

"Piccolo-san?" The demi-saiya-jin had been heading towards the city himself, only he had come from his home. "What are you doing going into the ci… whoa! Who's the little boy?" He noticed Meece tucked under Piccolo's arm.

"Girl."

"Wha…She's a girl?!" Goten blanched. "Oops! I'm sorry there, kid, didn't mean to-,"

"She's deaf too. She can't hear you." He said again in a monotone. By now Meece had latched onto Piccolo's shoulder armor, peeking curiously at Goten and forming a strong telepathic question for Piccolo, asking him _'what what?'_ repeatedly.

__

'He is a friend. Goten. He thought you were a boy.' Piccolo told her as Goten sputtered. Meece giggled, clasping one hand to her mouth and nose.

__

'Silly brat.' Meece said, obviously not knowing may words for 'youth', 'teen', or even 'boy'. Apparently 'brat' was a word she knew very well though, probably from the people who abandoned her.

Piccolo smirked. _'Yes, very silly brat.'_

Scratching his head in common Son manner, Goten shrugged. "Well, what are you doing with a kid? Hey! Is she wearing your fighting colors? Is she your new student?" Ahh, it was that good old, perceptive Son genes. But Goten did bring up an interesting point. Could she be trained just like he trained Gohan?

*Sure, why not. Just remember she's a human.* Nail said brightly.

"I'm taking her to Gohan's." Piccolo said, ignoring Nail's comment. Training a human… feh. "The kid needs to learn how to communicate. She knows less than Goku." Meece twisted about in his arms, looking at the ground far below. "Your brother is a teacher, maybe he can teach her some words or something." 

Goten nodded, scratching his chin. "Well, I think Oniisan could teach her to read, but speaking? Isn't that hard if you can't hear?"

"Picco-ro!" Meece chimed. Dende's strange sense of humor kicked in at the most inopportune time. Goten got a shocked look on his face and stared at Meece while Piccolo cocked one eyeridge to look at her. It only took a moment to explain to Goten how Meece was learning through telepathy, and even less time to get to Gohan's house. The demi-saiya-jin tagged along, wanting to see his old sensei off. When they got to the house, Meece was dropped to the ground to follow Piccolo. 

Well, that's what he wanted her to do. But Piccolo was in a little bit of a shock when her small hand latched onto one of his huge fingers, barely able to close all the way around it. She didn't notice his stare, and skipped along beside him. For a change, Nail made no comment. Goten was banging on his brother's door…with is head.

"Gooohan! Are you home? I'm hungry and there is no food at Mom and Dad's house!" He whined, banging one more time. The door swung open to reveal Gohan still in his work clothes. It was a drastic change from the little boy who use to wear Piccolo's colors to the grown man who had glasses and wore a suit every day. Piccolo wasn't sure if he liked it yet.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan noticed his old sensei immediately, greeting him before his own brother. After all, it wasn't every day, hell, every month, that Piccolo came to visit. "It's great to see you again! I was just going to stop by and visit you this weekend and…hello. Who is this tyke?" Gohan's eyes fell on Meece. For a minute they were full of old memories, sadness and fondness at the same time, but then they blinked and the emotions vanished.

The namek grunted, not missing the signs in his old pupil's eyes. "This is what I came about." He tugged on Meece's hand, causing her to trot in front of him. She smiled widely, showing off her gap-toothed mouth. "She needs to be taught." 

Piccolo was invited in and quickly retold the story, with as few words as was needed. Meece was watching TV, obviously a treat she had never been allowed judging by her expression. A ripple of anger hit Piccolo for a moment on the girl's treatment before he returned to the conversation. Gohan listened intently and nodded when he should have. Finally he came to the conclusion. He would teach Meece how to read, but Piccolo would have to teach her how to 'say' the words in her mind and the pronunciation. 

"You do have a point. Just giving her to the proper authorities would probably be worse for her. She obviously has very limited knowledge of basic words and without teaching she won't learn them properly." Gohan sipped his tea, setting a cup out for Piccolo if he should want it. The namek didn't, but Meece showed an interest. She sipped at the cup, finding it slightly sweet. Using her newfound telepathy, she sent the question of _'what what?'_ to Piccolo's mind. 

Gohan could tell his sensei had just received a message from the girl. The way his antenna stiffened slightly and he looked down at her proved it. _'It is tea. With sugar in it.'_ Piccolo informed the girl. Then he decided to tell her the news. _'Ok, child, you need to learn some new words. I can't keep talking with you if you don't understand me. So Gohan here is going to teach you the names of things.'_

Meece's face clouded with tears. _'No leave!'_ She commanded, clutching his and quickly.

__

'No, I won't leave. I will help teach you, but once you learn then that is all. You will go back to the humans.' He pulled his hand free from her grasp, only to have her grab for the other. It took several minutes before Piccolo was able to assure Meece he wasn't abandoning her and would come back later that day. Gohan wasn't able to use his low-level telepathic abilities with anyone but Piccolo, but was confident he could teach her with pictures and printed words. She was awfully young to be learning to read, but unless another choice was presented they had to do it this way. None of them knew sign language.

It was scheduled that every day for a week Meece would be dropped off at Gohan's house after his work shift ended and he would work with her for a while. Videl, who had just entered the room, was enthralled with having such a cute, young girl at her house. But Meece refused to stay the night, insisting she stay with Piccolo. A second agreement took place. Piccolo would stay at Gohan's house for Meece's sake, allowing her to sleep in a real house instead of outside. Piccolo growled, saying the kid was strong enough that she didn't need a house, and HE sure as hell didn't need one, but stayed anyway.


	2. Boomerang

Due to the amount of comment I got, my own interest in this story, and the incredible amount of pandas I have in my closet, I decided to add another chapter to this story! (What do pandas in my closet have to do with this?…well…. they ARE evil pandas….)

So this is chapter two of Mr. Lean, Green, and grouchy (I refrain from mean, cause…well…he's not!). And I'd really like to thank all those people who wanted more. I've now been inspired to write at least another chapter. (See what happens when you nag!) So now, Chapter 2! (and possibly chapter three in the future!) And remember, I don't own Dragonball! Cause if I didn't I'd be finding all seven balls and wishing I had a giant donut…wait…no…that's not it. I'd be making money. Yeah, but I don't own it. 

Now let's start this story before I'm pelted with fruit salad! And remember, my Kami can beat up your Kami! ~Kit

****

Touch Tones

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

'Piccolo-san!' Meece called mentally, searching for her sensei. He had been bringing her back into the woods to study her words. It was more for his sake than hers, he couldn't stand to be inside the city any longer than he had to. Meece came over the hill in front of the waterfall carrying a large textbook. She scanned the area for him and Piccolo smirked. She looked so much like Gohan, carrying that giant book like that and wearing the same colors he did on her gi.

Within a few short days Piccolo had begun to teach her chi manipulation, teaching the child to detect chi and power herself up with it. The few weeks she had been with him proved that she was always willing to learn. She was a very adept student, using the chi to her full advantage. Her energy became her 'ears' and super powered eyes. Meece could now sense Piccolo from a long distance away. She could tell when someone was speaking verbally by the way chi patterns fluctuated, and was already learning basic fighting stances. But that giant book she toted around probably held the greatest of her accomplishments.

Meece looked up, spotting Piccolo floating just above the waterfall. _'Piccolo-san! Meece learn new words!'_ The girl grinned, running closer to him. She had almost learned to speak in complete sentences, but always referred to herself in third-person. It would be, 'Meece found some flowers!' or 'Piccolo-san tuck Meece in?' Personal pronouns seemed lost on the child, but Gohan wasn't giving up. Meece had also developed her telepathy enough to be able to speak in other's minds, so her lessons went much easier for the demi-saiya-jin.

Lowering himself slowing to the ground, Piccolo towered over the girl as she ran up to him. "What did you learn?" He asked verbally. Meece watched his lips move intently, trying her hardest to understand without using her telepathy. Finally after a moment she decoded what he said and flipped open the book.

__

'Meece learned these! Cat, dog, bird, fish, monkey! Animals!' The girl pointed, reading the names, or perhaps pictures, off in her mind. Then she opened her mouth. "Caaat. Daog. Bahd. Fish. Mankah. Animars." She said, sounding them out as best as she could. Gohan had declared it amazing. Most deaf people who had lost their hearing after birth were never able to speak that clearly, and those who were born without hearing would never be able to speak verbally. But the girl's innate telepathic skills allowed her to be corrected and learn faster.

Piccolo felt something akin to fatherly pride. During the day Meece would learn to meditate and proper fighting stances and at night she could learn to speak and read. After all her lessons were done, she would always curl up by his side asking questions about his life. She'd learned a great deal about him, as he had about her. They discovered she lived in a small mountain village not too far from where she was found. She wasn't quite abandoned, and she didn't really run away, but it was painfully obvious her birth parents didn't want a child who would never be able to understand others. Meece desperately wanted to show off to her mother and father what she was becoming, and Piccolo wanted to beat them silly. But even though the girl wished to show off, she showed no intention of ever wanting to return there, and for that Piccolo was relieved.

The child sat on the ground beside him, leaning against his leg as she named the pictures. A flash of a memory came back where Gohan was doing exactly the same, reading the names of bugs to him. He could remember at the moment it pissed the hell out of him, but now he would give anything to do that again. 

*And now you are, and you didn't have to give anything up.* Kami uttered. *Don't waste this chance too.* Instead of telling Kami to shut up or growling, Piccolo sighed and tipped his head to look down at the green-haired child. Meece felt Piccolo's eye upon her and turned her smiling face up to him. And in return she was rewarded with a small smile. One of his large hands fell over her head, calming her wild hair down. Meece's smile, if possible, grew wider, and she shifted to lean her upper back against him and read the book better.

__

'Piccolo-san? What this word?' She pointed to the book. There was a picture of several humans throwing colorful pieces of paper into the air and 'saying' all sorts of happy words. They were cheering, drinking from fancy cups, and dress in formal clothes.

Piccolo sighed before sending the response. _'It is a party. Human ritual where you get all dressed up, and act like morons. Lots of noise.'_ Piccolo suddenly wished he could take back that last word, 'noise'. Meece didn't understand what noise was, even though Gohan had been trying to teach her.

But Meece had the habit of ignoring words she didn't understand and continued to talk. _'Piccolo-san been to a 'party' before?'_

Piccolo nodded, remembering Gohan's birthday, and the party they had for when Goku returned. He could count the number of human functions, excluding fighting tournaments, he had been to on one hand. Each time he went he found his control waning as the annoyance continued. He wanted to leave early every time, but Gohan wanted him to say and he always did.

"Par-tee." Meece spoke the word out, practicing. _'We have party? We invite Gohan-san and Videl-san and Pan-chan and Chichi-san and Goku-san and,'_ The child continued, listing off most of the Son family. Piccolo had taken her with while he sparring with Goku, and Chichi attached herself to the young girl. She said that she had always wanted a daughter, and would cook specialty foods just for Meece. The woman managed to teach Piccolo a few things about children he didn't know, and was always thrilled to see the little girl clinging to Piccolo's side when he would come to spar with Goku or Goten. Meece seemed to like Chichi's babying, and was equally interested in cooking foods (or attempting to.)

Just that morning Chichi had put Meece's hair into the many little pigtails it was in now. She had also given the child a dress, not that disgusting pink color that most humans dressed young children in, but a more practical one. Meece had to take it off before she trained, but it was a Chinese style dress made out of two shades of blue, and yellow trim. The skirt part was short, coming only up to her legs about midway and Meece wore a dark blue pair of pants under it. It faintly reminded Piccolo of a female version of Goten's clothes when he was younger. The girl was ecstatic about it, showing it to anyone and everyone she saw and doing a little dance. Chichi doted on the girl almost as much as she did on her sons.

__

'Perhaps.' Piccolo halted her rambling. _'If you want one, ask Videl or Chichi.'_ Meece gave a humming noise. It was still her method of a happy, verbal, affirmation. _'But it is time for your training now.'_ He stood up, causing Meece to nearly fall over when her backrest vanished. The child jumped to her feet quickly, her green hair bouncing in the breeze, held in many small hair ties. She seemed to love learning martial arts more than new words.

With a few brief mental commands, Piccolo began to instruct her to throw a punch properly. The girl's hand flew at him and collided with his palm. She pulled it back with soft humming noise of pain, rubbing her sore knuckles. But then Meece tried again, and again, and again and again. Finally she seemed to catch on and began to throw small kicks at him too. Since most of her attacks came no higher than knee level, Piccolo would often set her on a tall rock or stump so he didn't have to bend over to block her feeble hits. He assumed if he had let her go at it without blocking her, at the end of the day he wouldn't even have a bruise and her arms and legs would probably be black and blue from trying.

He was more careful with Meece than he had been with Gohan, both for the purpose she was human and a girl. She would always fail at the impossible tasks he put before her, such as actually scoring a hit past his blocks or firing chi blasts. He expected none of the 'amazing feats' that the demi-saiya-jins had been able to accomplish from her, but would assign them to her anyway. So until she managed to do one of those things, the training would continue. 

The second part of training was the deaf girl had to keep up with him as they went through drills. Piccolo would run through the woods, making Meece follow. One of his normal steps were equal to about three of hers, and the first few times he would only walk slowly and make trail behind him. Now he was to the point where he was running at a brisk trot and letting Meece run behind him.

__

'Meece thirsty.' Meece's voice came into his mind while she trailed far behind him.

__

'Then drink something from your waterskin. But remember, that is all your have for the entire training session today. If you drink it all you must find your own.' He said firmly, slowing slightly to look back at her. Every day he would give her a full canteen and if she ran out she'd be forced to search for her own water, teaching her both how to survive off the land and not wasting the water. Piccolo had been careful since then, training her in the woods until she learned either how to keep up or to use chi to regulate her body. Meece's baby fat was slowly vanishing, and soon she would hit another human growth spurt. He thought he was getting too soft.

*No, if you were too soft you wouldn't even be teaching her to fight in case she got hurt.* Nail said. *Instead you are training her, and therefore she might get hurt.*

*I think it's wonderful,* Kami said, *You are treating her almost as if she were your own daughter. She's now able to live like normal humans would.* Piccolo stopped all together. Meece caught up quickly, looking up into his face. 

'That's right, I was just teaching her this so she could go back to the human world.' Piccolo recalled mentally. 'I have been getting too familiar with her. It's time for her to go home.'

*What?! No! That's not what I meant!* Kami protested, but Piccolo had shut off his attention. He looked down at Meece, who was awaiting his next order. Order. She was turning out just like Gohan, and look how far teacher and student had drifted apart. He didn't want that to happen again.

__

'Piccolo-san? Meece done with training?' She asked, preparing herself for more sparing or push-ups or some other form of training.

The namek looked down at the child. _'Come, we are going back to the city.'_ He said firmly, holding one hand out. Meece nodded and grabbed on, pulling herself into his arms for the flight back. Her gi was slightly smudged with dirt at the knees, and torn around the pant leg. For the few weeks she had been with him she had taken amazingly good care of the gi, even with daily training it nearly came through clean and intact. The flight back to the city was very fast, but not without it's situation problem.

Meece was probing at Piccolo's mind, trying to detect what he was thinking exactly. But the young girl was thwarted when he threw up a mental barrier, keeping her out. Still, she had already picked up on his stubbornness and didn't give up. Using her own telepathy, she began a quick meditation to try harder. Piccolo was internally amazed, she shouldn't have mental abilities that strong. But no five year old was going to beat him at his own game, after all, he had been doing this his whole life. 

After a few minutes he landed in front of Gohan's house, and Meece brightened. A pang of guilt hit him, but Piccolo carefully kept his mental barrier up. Without putting her down, he barged straight into the house. Gohan and Videl were sitting at the table, Pan was slumped on the sofa in the other room. Without so much as a 'hello', Piccolo thrust the young girl into Gohan's arms.

"Send her to the proper authorities. Get her a home again." He said, speaking so Meece would have a hard time figuring it out.

*Coward! You are getting rid of her?! Don't you even have the guts to tell the kid?!* Nail yelled.

'Shut up! I saw the truth. The kid has a chance at living with a family again. She deserves it.' Piccolo thought.

*But you are going to be alone again. And so will Meece.* Kami said. *Sometimes being with your own kind doesn't ensure you won't be lonely.* But Piccolo turned, cape flaring, and left. He was in the air before Gohan could even move. His sensitive ears caught Meece cry, but it was quickly muted as he put even more distance between them. Once again that incessant poke at his mind began, Meece trying to reach him. Allowing the barrier to lower slightly, he listened to what she was trying say.

__

'Piccolo-papa? Where you going?' Piccolo froze at her words. 'papa'? The girl… thought of him as a father?! _'Piccolo-papa be back for dinner?'_ Just this morning he was 'Piccolo-san'! He felt something twist inside of him, like he was going to be ill.

__

'No, Meece. I will not.' He sent back, sounded irritated. _'Humans belong with humans. Not with nameks.'_ Silence. Did he just pass out of her range? Piccolo stopped, waiting for any sort of response.

__

'No come home? What about Meece?' The child asked, her spirit voice sounded like it was about to burst into tears.

The sick feeling in Piccolo's gut increased. _'Meece is going away. Leave me alone.'_ And then he slammed the barrier back down. Then he left for the desert as fast as possible, wanting to train alone in the wasteland. Anything to take his mind off of this.

*************************************************************************

Three long days had passed since Piccolo left Meece behind. Never had the hours dragged on so much. Gohan had come out to find him once, trying to convince him to come back and telling him Meece wasn't eating. But Piccolo ordered him to return and find Meece a home as soon as possible. Kami and Nail were yelling at him for hours afterwards. He could no longer feel the press of Meece's mind trying to reach his own. He found meditation impossible, and sparring with his duplicate self brought him no reprieve.

"Dende! Dammit! I need a real sparring partner!" Piccolo snarled as he blew several large trees away. The sun wasn't quite to it's highest point, so that meant Goku had yet to eat lunch and probably would still be available to train. Cramming the two yelling nameks back into the farther reaches of his head, Piccolo began to head to the Son household. 

From up in the air, Piccolo could make out something black and orange on the grass below. The orange was recognizable as part of the gi that Goku always wore and the black hair of the saiya-jin stood out against the grass. Releasing the chi used to fly, Piccolo quickly dropped to the ground. If Goku noticed, he didn't give any sign and his eyes were closed. Perhaps he was sleeping.

"Piccolo, are you here to spar?" Goku asked, eyes still closed. Personally, the namek was always a little put off when Goku did something like that, even if he knew that sensing chi was a very basic thing.

"What else would I be here to do? Eat?" Piccolo drawled sarcastically. 

Goku sat up, brushing the grass out of his hair. "No, but I though you would be here to visit." Piccolo raised an eyeridge, staring down at Goku. Gesturing for him to follow, the saiya-jin lead Piccolo to the house and pointed in through the window. Expecting to see Goten or Gohan studying or something, Piccolo crossed his arms and looked. With a muffled grunt, he quickly backed away from the window like he had been struck.

Meece was inside with Chichi, rolling small bits of sushi in seaweed. The girl was wearing the gi that Piccolo had given her still, but now the small rips were sewn and it had been washed clean. Her hair was brushed back into half a pigtail, like when he first saw her, but only much neater. The two girls were apparently preparing part of the monstrous lunch that the saiya-jins would eat. But Meece had given no sign of hearing or detecting Piccolo behind her.

"She's been here for three days. Gohan didn't know where to put her, and Chichi loves the kid." Goku explained. "Her telepathic abilities seem to be weakening or something, because she isn't speaking in our minds as much as she was before. But Gohan is still trying to teach her." Running on hand through his crazy hair, Goku shrugged.

Chichi praised Meece for a job well done at rolling several egg rolls, and then showed her how to properly cook them. Meece smiled, but compared to the way she used to smile it was only a shadow. "I think she might feel betrayed." Gohan's voice suddenly cut in. Piccolo turned, slightly surprised that his old student could sneak up on him like that. "For the first day she didn't do anything but cry. I think she's getting better."

*You really are a monster, you know that.* Nail sneered. Piccolo's stomach felt like water.

*Now, Nail, don't be so harsh. He just doesn't know how to deal with emotions.* Kami half defended and half nagged. From the kitchen, Meece tried to call out Chichi's name, but it sounded more like 'T.T.' than anything else. The child then asked if she should tell Goku that lunch was ready. Piccolo backpedaled a few steps, wanting to leave quickly but his pride keeping him from running from a child.

Meece skipped out the door, her hands clinging to her sash of her gi. "Gahku!" She yelled verbally, trying to sound out Goku's name. She seemed to be relying much more on verbal speaking and lip reading now. Looking around the land before the house, Meece turned her head slightly and spotted the saiya-jin. But her smile faltered when she noticed Piccolo. The small child took on a morose expression.

Ah! There it was! Meece was trying, very weakly, to open a telepathic passage. Piccolo quickly dropped his mental wall, anxiously. Part of him openly admitted he missed the kid. And the other part wanted to pick her up in a hug. Piccolo cursed at those two parts named Kami and Nail. But a much softer, much smaller voice said he was very glad to see she was ok.

__

'Piccolo…' Meece's message was very soft, but she said nothing after his name. No 'Piccolo-san', no 'Piccolo-papa', and for some reason it hurt. It sounded like her telepathic abilities were either so weak she couldn't spend messages anymore, or she didn't want to send another word. Had his withdrawal really hurt the child that much?

*Piccolo, I swear you are as big of a moron now as when we first joined.* Nail spat.

*Indeed. Even Dende knew more about humans when he first came to earth than you do in a lifetime of being here.* Kami sighed. Ignoring the two, Piccolo glared at the two saiya-jins, telling them to leave, _now._ Once Gohan and Goku had gone inside, he looked back down at Meece.

__

'Can you still hear me?' Piccolo asked, one antenna twitching. Meece only nodded. _'What is wrong? Why won't you speak?'_ …to me, he added to himself. Meece wiped her sleeve against her face, brushing away the beginnings of a few tears.

__

'Piccolo left Meece. Just like parents left Meece.' She answered simply, sniffling slightly. _'Meece not wanted.'_ A wave of sadness hit Piccolo, part of it from Kami and Nail, but most from himself. Truly, he was no better than those who threw the child out like some kind of garbage. He could remember almost every moment he had the kid by his side. He could remember having Meece ask him to fix her hair, the flowers, training, and even the bedtime stories she'd ask for. Piccolo missed the kid's very behavior, the way she made that humming noise when agreeing, her constant 'name name' questions, and even the way she'd curl up in his lap before going to bed.

All in all, he missed her even more than he knew. Even more than his pride was worth. _'Meece, that's not true.'_ Piccolo said, slowly dropping down to her level. The kid gave a choked sob, rubbing her eyes more. Very carefully, one giant, green hand reached out and rested on her head. As if it were a sign, Meece flung herself into his chest, crying softly. A rush of emotions swirled about in her mind as he probed. Sorrow, relief, anger, and even happiness all mixed into one giant emotion, confusing both the child and him. Without knowing why, Meece let herself cry all her energy out.

Piccolo send another telepathic message to her, cradling the child in his arms. _'You need to be among humans though. Living alone, like I do, isn't a good way to raise children.'_ He winced, remembering his own childhood. His only purpose to defeat Son Goku. It was perhaps the loneliest time of his life, and he never admitted it until now.

__

'Stay with Meece? Stay?' She pleaded. Small, watery brown eyes turned up to look at him. _'No want to be alone.'_ Meece whimpered, burying her face back into his gi. Piccolo fought the urge to agree, but also disregarded the one that was telling him to just leave the kid here again. Strangely, both Kami and Nail were silent, just when he'd admit he needed help.

__

'I don't want to be alone either.' He thought. Then his eyes widened. Did he just say that telepathically? Meece looked up at him again, this time a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Picco-ro…papa?" She said out loud, reaching one small hand out toward his face. His mind was working into overdrive. Was he just suppose to let the kid stay with him in the middle of nowhere and continue to train? Would he actually live among humans, despite the fact they annoyed the hell out of him? Dende, didn't this kid know what she was asking? But once she said his name, adding the 'papa' to it, he knew he had already decided.

__

'I'll stay.' He hoisted the little girl up higher, letting her head bury into the collar of his shoulder armor. _'But only for you.'_ His second chance had nearly slipped away. A human kid so unlike him was now one with his own mind.

Shortly afterwards, he noticed Meece's mind had become quiet. Taking a peek down at the kid, he noticed she was sleeping. Her emotional outburst had left her as drained as a full day of sparring. Climbing back to his feet, Piccolo walked into the Son house with Meece cradled in one arm. The saiya-jins stopped eating long enough to notice Piccolo enter the room. Apparently they knew that he had come to some sort of agreement with the child, and both nodded at him. Meece's green hair brushed the underside of his chin, her face tucked into his neck as he carried her. Jeez! Was he stupid or something to leave the kid behind?

*Yes.* Nail agreed.

*Yes.* Kami seconded the motions

*Sorry, but can I vote again? HELL yes!* Nail emphasized.

Piccolo told them to do something that was impossible without a body and carried Meece upstairs to Gohan's old room. Chichi had since converted the room into a makeshift girl's room. The few personal belonging Meece had rested on a desk; her book of words, a small pile of clothes, and a ripped off square of part of his old white cape she used as a security blanket. Piccolo carried the girl over to the bed and carefully tucked her in, untangling her small fingers from his gi.

Meece's eyes fluttered open for a moment, and she made her soft humming noise again. One of her small hands quickly grabbed onto his large, green hand, clinging to the first two fingers. Pulling his hand under her chin, she curled around it like a cat and sighed before drifting off to sleep again. Well… maybe he'd just stay in her room for a few minutes before waiting outside.

He prepared himself for Nail's comment from his behavior. Five…four…three…two…*… Meece is home again.* Nail commented. Pausing for just a second, he realized that it wasn't Nail's usual mocking comment. The other namek sounded…grateful, content, happy perhaps.

*It's good to see the child happy again. Makes an old Kami glad.* The older namek said with a sigh. 

Piccolo brushed her green bangs off her forehead with one finger, and then stood up and withdrew his hand. "Yes. It is good to see her happy again." He rumbled, then went to wait for Meece. The once Great Demon King of earth was now a 'dada' to a small human. Fate, it seemed, had a very strange sense of humor.


	3. How to train a guardian

::enters room, looks around::….No, I was NOT kidnapped by aliens (and little sisters don't count), ransomed by ferrets, or fell down a hole. I just finished moving. And my computer took FOREVER to find a spot to put it and hook up. And it STILL doesn't have internet access, so all new updates are written on my computer, transferred to a disk, and then transferred to _another_ computer. Complex enough?

And now I have been brainstorming. Just so you know I like using the Japanese names for attacks. So '_Makankosappa' _ is '_Special Beam Cannon'_ in the dubs. (I also hate dubs) I've decided this will be an epic story, possibly going though most of Meece's life, or at least to her adulthood, and about Piccolo and those two 'freeloaders' in Piccolo's mind.  
**Piccolo:** Can't you get them out of there?! My brain is getting cramped.  
**Kit:** Sorry, P-chan, I'm just the writer, _you're_ the genius who fused with them.  
**Piccolo:** ::twitch twitch::….P-CHAN!?!  
**Nail and Kami:** ::smirk:: Peeee-Chaaaaan!  
**Kit:** You two be quiet, I must get on with the disclaimer. I own nothing except this computer, a pair of pants with a tail sewn onto them, and a bunch of manga. Heck, I don't even own Meece….Piccolo does (or he'll tear yer arm off). Therefore, suing me does no good…and neither does flaming me. I'm generally flame-retardant.  
**Nail and Kami: **Peeee-Chaaaan!  
**Piccolo:**::Twitch twitch:: MAKANKOSAPPA! ::BOOOM!::  
**Kit: **Now if you'll excuse me, I have a couple of nameks to round up for this story…

5/15/02

****

Touch Tones

------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo tried to dodge the attack, but found it was much faster than expected. The air was driven from his lungs in three quick jabs. One of his massive fists lifted to punch his target, only to be blown backwards by some invisible force. Shit, too strong! How the hell did this person GET all this strength?!

"Makankosappo!" Two fingers jabbed at his target, sending the spiral beam out. The small opponent dodged the entire thing, and then with a swift swing of the leg, knocked the once great Demon King right out of the air. Piccolo was sent spinning for the ground and…

…Opened his eyes from meditation. _'You are getting much better at spirit fighting, Meece. You actually defeated me there.'_ He smirked. The child sitting in front of him opened her eyes and grinned up. Her spirit power was simply amazing! Far beyond even the saiya-jin's spirit fighting techniques, Meece's telepathic abilities allowed her to dominate the fight. While her physical fighting strength was still pitifully low, in the spirit realm her powers practically exploded.

*I can't believe how strong she's gotten!* Nail said, in awe at the child's progress. *And a human, none the less! Not even namekian children are this powerful with mental powers!* 

Kami's wizened old voice spoke in Piccolo's head. *If you keep training her like this, she would make an excellent Guardian of Earth some day. I'm sure Dende would like to know this.* Piccolo grunted at the suggestion, but had to admit that Dende should probably know of this. Meece needed to learn about the other inhabitants of the planet. Right now the child only knew the Son family closely. She had yet to meet the Briefs, the Guardian of Earth, or even go to a large city. Maybe it was time for a trip.

"Come, Meece. We are going." Piccolo rose from his meditative position, stretching his muscles. Meece followed his lead, stretching her hands high over her head. The small girl had just hit a growth spurt, and now was just barely hip high on him. Her ability to read lips countered her deafness, and the ability to send telepathic messages gave her the gift to speak to others without truly hearing them.

__

'Hai Hai, Piccolo-papa!' Meece answered, looking up at him. _'Are we going to Goku-san's house?'_ She asked, her deep brown eyes sparkling with her smile.

"No, we are visiting God." Piccolo said, smirking at Meece's confused expression. Slowly, he rose into the air and waited for her to follow. A few days earlier, Meece had learned how to use her chi to help her fly. She was still pitifully slow, and couldn't stay in the air for more than a few minutes, but the practice would do her good. After all, she was a human, therefor her chi would be nowhere near his. But why was she able to beat him in a spirit battle?

*It's not always the amount of strength a body has, but the amount of energy a soul has to win a spirit battle.* Kami answered his question. *Meece uses both her innocence, and the trauma she's been through to fight. She's using her very emotions to battle, much like Goku does.* Meece tilted her head to the side as Piccolo listened to Kami. She could tell that he was having a mental conversation with the old God, she learned that her 'papa' had fused with two others. But Piccolo's mind was locked off from her own, keeping her prying mind from listening in.

*All _I_ can say is thank the dragon she doesn't _eat_ like Goku does!* Nail added his smart-ass comment.

'I'm thankful for that as well!' Piccolo put his two-cents in the conversation before turning to look at Meece. Gesturing her to follow, they flew off to Dende's tower. It only took three minutes before Meece was unable to fly any further, and they weren't even close. Growling with frustration, he grabbed Meece before she could fall and proceeded to carry her the rest of the way. The child, no matter what he said to her, always loved being held by him. He could be ignoring her or glaring madly, and she would still demand to be picked up and held. And truthfully, it calmed him down as well. 

But apparently for Meece there was a fine line between 'calmed down' and 'sleeping'. The child and tucked herself in the crook of his arm and fell asleep almost immediately. What made her fall asleep so quickly after flying. Was she sick? Feeling a tiny tinge of fear, Piccolo quickly pressed his palm to her forehead, testing for a temperature like the so many times he had seen Gohan do. The child was warm, but no warmer than usual. Perhaps he had been working her too hard if she could drop off to sleep so suddenly.

*You still have a lot to learn about children, Piccolo.* Kami said. Piccolo rolled his eyes, preparing himself for another lecture. *Human children need naps. They often fall asleep in the first safe place they find, although it might not be comfortable or an opportune time.* The small green-haired child wriggled about, her fingers catching onto his cape, and gave a humming noise as she slipped deeper into sleep.

*In other words,* Nail simplified, *the kid thinks you're boring.*

*I did not say that! I said she feels safe around him!* Kami snapped back. Oh no, now THOSE two were arguing. When Kami and Nail started fighting, it was all Piccolo could do from blasting himself so he wouldn't have to hear it anymore. Perhaps Dende could wait until Meece woke up and the arguing in his head stopped. Right now he _really_ needed to spar.

And if you want to talk about a coincidence, there was Vegeta right now! Piccolo hadn't sparred with him since before Majin Buu. He knew he would be no challenge to the saiya-jin, but it didn't look like Vegeta was terribly busy anyway. But Piccolo would have to find something for Meece to do while he was busy.

Landing on the grass, he knew Vegeta knew of his presence. Very little escaped the saiya-jin's keen senses. "So, you need a good fight today, namek." Vegeta commented, not questioned. He _knew_ that Piccolo's regular partners were either working, stuffing their faces, or possibly getting yelled at by their loud wives. Unlike Goku, Vegeta was incredibly sharp for reasoning things out. "Well, you're in luck. I'm feeling generous." Piccolo snorted. Vegeta still had an ego, obviously. Now…for a place to put Meece until he was done training…

"VEGETA!" Bulma's shrill voice caught him totally off guard, nearly making him fall over in agony and cover his ears. "Did you break the toaster AGAIN!? For the love of Dende! Everyone knows how to make toast!"

Vegeta scowled. "Onna, it shot dried pieces of bread at me. That was a deliberate attack! So I destroyed the contraption." By now the volume had woken Meece up, and Piccolo felt the need to kill something. 

But he was spared of actually going through the trouble when Meece spoke up. _'Loud! Papa, they are making so much noise Meece can FEEL it!'_ The child sent. Unfortunately, her nap had made her groggy and the message was sent not only to Piccolo, but to Vegeta and Bulma as well. Her telepathic message caused Bulma to panic and start looking about frantically. Vegeta slowly cast one obsidian eye on the child.

"What's this? A brat?" He frowned. Piccolo felt Meece wince at the word 'brat'. Still, after all the time she had spent with him, she was still unable to hear that word without cowering. It ticked the namek off. No, it _pissed_ him off. He wanted to keep her safe. The little girl didn't need that memory, she shouldn't have to deal with that kind of stress. Piccolo knew he would do anything to take that past away from her.

*Just keep doing what you are doing. Meece already calls you 'father'. She trusts you with her life.* Kami reminded him. Piccolo straightened and glared straight at Vegeta.

"I'm her guardian. I'm training this child, and she is not a brat." He growled. It was hard to be imposing with a tiny child clinging to your clothes like the Armageddon was approaching. Fortunately, Dende seemed to be smiling down on him, and at that moment a young Bra quickly glomped onto her father's leg.

"Daddy Daddy! Guess what I did!? You'll never guess, never 'n a million billion years!" The blue haired child babbled. "I was trying to get my dolly away from Trunks, and then BOOM! A blue light came out of my hands and I fried him!" It appeared that Bra had finally learned how to chi blast things, starting with her older brother. Vegeta practically dropped everything to listen, and then stood gloating when he heard the news.

"I'm very proud. But I am about to train. You should go back inside and practice some more." He said firmly.

"Not in the house!" Bulma screeched. 

Bra turned to go back in, but noticed a swatch of color in Piccolo's arms. Meece's blue gi showed where the white of Piccolo's cape rested. "Oooo! Another person my age!" She girl squealed. "Hi! My name is Bra Briefs! Who are you?" She asked Meece. The emerald-haired girl paused, unsure on how to respond. The only person around her age she had 'spoken' to was Pan, and Pan was only two.

__

'Meece. My name Meece. ….. This is my Papa!' She added, almost as an afterthought, and hugged Piccolo's arm. The namek grunted, setting the child on the ground. Bra was truly shocked the Meece had just spoken in her mind, and remained silent for a bit.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Of course, 'a bit' of silence is relative time. "Can you read thoughts too?! Can you tell me what Goten and Trunks are thinking?!" Bra was very loud to people who had working ears, but Meece was listening based off her 'chi hearing', and could find nothing wrong with her volume.

__

'You know Goten-niisan?!' Meece's eyes widened, and Bra grabbed her hand, dragging the other girl inside with demi-saiya-jin strength. Bulma quickly followed, not sure how much trouble a half-saiya-jin and a telepathist could get into, but it was sure to be lots. Finally, silence filled the backyard, that is if you couldn't hear the racket now coming from inside.

Vegeta broke the near-silence first. "Do you know what you are getting into by taking that brat in?" He scowled, arms folded.

"No more than you did when you first had Trunks." Piccolo responded almost lazily. "But I'm not here to talk. I'm here to fight."

"Ah, that I can 'help' you with." Vegeta smirked, and the two of them began to blow off some steam with heavy training.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look look! This is my brother's room! Trunks is so messy! He never cleans his room and leave it for the robots to clean and I swear he has a boogyman in his closet!" Bra led Meece around by hand, showing her the entire house. Meece looked like her jaw was about to fall off as she was given the tour of the gigantic house. Never had the young girl been in a house so big. She had thought the Son house was large, but THIS was practically a castle! Her blue haired 'tour-guide' ran at nearly impossible speeds, proving that she wasn't fully human.

__

'Bra-chan! Slow down, Meece cannot keep up!' Meece panted, trailing behind the girl. Even during Piccolo's training she had not been worked this hard! Perhaps he was being to easy on her if this girl could out run her like this.

"I'm sorry, Meece! I forgot you were a human. But you are awfully fast for a human, most of the time I just leave 'em in the dust!" Bra was babbling again. Meece noticed she seemed to do that a lot. And Bra seemed to have the habit of letting her mouth run without thinking what she was saying. That made it difficult to read her words in her mind, and Meece was forced to rely on her lip and chi reading skills.

Bra dropped the speed a little, leading both of them down the hall a little further. Then both of them ran into the legs of someone who turned the corner. "Trunks! Watch where you are going! You might hurt Meece!" Bra shouted out as Meece tried to shake her head clear from the bump. Looking up Meece noticed a young teen about Goten's age with lavender hair. She had to blink a few times, because for a moment she thought it was Vegeta who dyed his hair purple.

"Hello there. Who is your new friend, Bra?" Trunks crouched down, looking over the new girl.

Meece became flustered, not use to people examining her so closely, and hid behind Bra. "This is Meece! She's Piccolo-san's daughter and she's deaf and a telepathist and isn't her hair cute!" Trunks took a minute to process all this, and then his eyes widened.

"Pi-piccolo has a daughter?!"

"Close your mouth Trunks, you're attracting flies." Bra shut her older brother's mouth.

Meece adjusted her gi slightly, standing up straight to answer, mimicking Piccolo's indifferent pose. _'Piccolo-papa saved me! He is teaching me fighting and chi and he's my new papa.'_ She explained in her childish manner, and the hid behind Bra again. Trunks was staring intently on the young Meece, as if he could see a resemblance between her and Piccolo.

"Well…her hair _is_ green." He said finally, causing both girls to fall over. 

"Who's hair is green, Trunks-kun?" Someone down the hall asked. Meece recognized the speaker long before he came around the corner. In fact, she was on her feet running towards him before he even spoke, she could detect his very chi.

"Gahten!" She cheeped, diving at the demi-saiya-jin. "Oneeehsan!" She stretched the words, not deliberately, but testing them on her unused vocal cords. Meece's 'brother' was barely able to grab the girl before she plowed into his chest. Her connection to the Son family made everyone perceive her as 'Goku's _other_ kid' because of all the time she spent over there. But despite the fact that she lived at their house, she made it bluntly known that she was Piccolo's daughter. Piccolo let her live where she wanted, and Meece usually chose to live with Chichi, Goku and Goten.

Goten nearly ran into a picture on the wall when Meece glomped onto him. "Whoa! Flying Meece attack! Nice jump there." He scruffed her wild green hair. Meece made a humming noise with her head still buried into his chest. Then Goten set about the difficult task of prying Meece off of him.

__

'Go-niisan!' Meece used Goten's nickname, _'Piccolo-papa is taking Meece to visit God! And then stopped here to train and Meece met Bra-chan!'_ The quick message on what she was doing at the Briefs' house answered all and any questions he had and before he even opened his mouth.

"Looks like you have a 'new' little sister, Goten. … or a very strange growth…" Trunks joked, laughing at Goten's troubles. Meece let go easy enough though, and returned to touring the house with Bra. Apparently curiosity was greater than her desire to fuse to her 'brother's side.

Brushing the imaginary dust off Goten straightened himself. "Heh, you think _that_ was an enthusiastic greeting, you should see how she greets Piccolo-san. Even if he's only been gone for five minutes, she acts like it's been years since she's last seen him." Goten tried, mostly in vain, to straighten his hair. "It's kinda cute. She follows him around like a little chick follows its mother. I think Piccolo is actually spoiling her!"

Trunks was shocked, but only for a minute. "Yeah, well. Girls can do that. Dad is the prince of all saiya-jins and if Bra told him to jump, he'd be halfway to Dende's Palace before asking 'how high'. Girls get spoiled." His rant was temporarily distracted when a blue and green blur shot down the hall, giggling madly. "No running in the house, Bra, Meece!" He shouted after the two chibi girls. The two of them ran up the hall, slid down the banister, and then proceeded to jump on the sofa in the living room. Meece couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun! 

Sure, being with Piccolo-papa was fun, but it was more like an excitement kind of fun. This was the kind of fun where if you didn't get up and run around like a nutcase you thought your stomach was going to explode. It's the kind of fun that you couldn't stop giggling about even if you tried. It's a kind of fun she had never had before. Soon a large-scale pillow fight had broken out, and fluffy white feathers powdered the room like snow. But, like all childish fun, an adult had to come by and ruin it.

"AAHH!! What just happened to my living room?!?" Bulma's voice held a hint of panic in it, and a generous helping of wrath.

"Uh-oh." Bra hunched down, hiding from her mother's view

__

'Uh-oh. Should we run?' Meece asked, making sure the message went only to Bra. The blue-haired demi-saiya-jin looked around the room and shook her head. _'Want Meece should call her papa in to rescue us?'_ Bra judged the distance to the window, and then how long it would take for her mom to see her and ground the living daylights out of her. She nodded, for anything had to be better than her mother's wrath.

Concentrating slightly, Meece found Piccolo was in the gravity room just outside the house. Rather than seeing if he was keeping his mind open, Meece flat out sent a message. _'Can we go see Dende-sama now, Papa?'_ By the fluctuation of his chi, she could tell he was either catching his breath, or sparing very lightly. Both Bra and Meece were hiding behind the sofa, hoping that Piccolo would 'rescue' them in time.

__

'I'll be there shortly.' Piccolo only sent that reply, but Meece had a feeling that 'shortly' wasn't soon enough. So she tried again. This time she sent to both Goten and Trunks.

__

'Go-niisan! Trunks-san! Bra and Meece need help! Run down here! Help help!' Ok, so it wasn't entirely true. But if her plan worked…

Heavy footsteps thudded down the stairs, making the two boys' sound like a herd of elephants. "Where are the girls?!" The teens both yelled. Goten was rather protective of Meece since he had never had a sister before, and Trunk knew if anything happened to Bra that his dad would flay him alive. But in their haste to get down the stairs, they totally missed the fact the sofa had been moved and flipped over the furniture to land in a giant, feathery heap. Of course, now Bulma had her targets and moved to intercept them with astonishing volume

"WHAT did you do to this room!?!" She yelled with volumes so loud Meece found it necessary to cover her ears, even if she was deaf. Bra and Meece bolted out the window, leaving the boys to take the rap.

__

'Meece feel bad. Meece didn't want Goten to get blamed.' Her hands began to fiddle with her green hair. 

Bra bit her lip, looking back over her shoulder. "Aww, don't feel bad. They've done much worse, and gotten away with it. I hear that once Trunks and Goten gathered all the dragonballs and wished for a bunch of frogs and then let them go in the house, and at school, and in the girls bathroom…" But Bra felt a small push of Meece's mind, letting the girl know that she had something to say.

__

'Anou…what are, 'Dragonballs'?' Meece asked. Bra looked flat out shocked that Meece didn't know, especially if she had Piccolo as a dad.

Before Bra could respond, Piccolo was looming over them. Meece gave a kind of cooing noise and latched onto his leg, sitting on his foot. The namek tried for a moment to disengage the child, but Meece must have had barnacles as ancestors and stuck firm. Giving up all together on pulling her off, Piccolo headed back to the house with one kid clinging to his foot and another trotting along side of him.

"Goten, we are going to Dende's now." Piccolo said, watching in mild amusement as Trunks and Goten cowered before Bulma's yelling. Judging by the look on the youths' face, they wanted nothing more than to come with and get out of this torture. Meece waved goodbye to them, and quickly hugged Bra. During the hour they had been together the girls had formed a strong friendship. Then Meece quickly followed behind Piccolo as they flew toward Dende's Lookout.

*It USED to be Kami's Lookout.* The aging namek god said.

*Sure, just like Istanbul was Constantinople.* Nail retorted. The sparring hadn't done much for Piccolo other than drown out their voices for a while. It seemed Nail was in a rather caustic mood and wanted to argue. A visit with Dende would easily shut him up.

*Ahh, to be young and stupid again.* Kami remarked towards Nail.

*I heard that, you wrinkly green prune!* Nail snapped. Piccolo would have admitted it was funny to hear the fight if it wasn't only him who could hear the argument, and if it wasn't causing a migraine.

__

'Nail-san! Kami-sama! Stop fighting right now or Meece put you both in the timeout corner!' The girl's voice suddenly entered Piccolo's mind, shocking all three Nameks. Since when had she been able to get past Piccolo's mental shield? Or did he accidentally lower it?

*I don't think you lowered it. I think…she's actually stronger than we may have guessed. Piccolo, you _have_ to take her to Dende, now. Her telepathy is amazing!* Kami said.

__

'Thank you!' Meece chirped.

*This is the first time we've been able to speak to her directly!* Nail added. *Hello Meece! I hope this rude specimen of a namek isn't offending you in anyway.* His jab was aimed at Piccolo. Oh, it was times like this Piccolo _really_ wished Nail had a body, so he could beat the crap out of it. Short of hitting himself in the gut, Nail really couldn't be hurt by him.

__

'No no! Meece love Papa!' Piccolo felt like his insides had just been filled with cement while his chest was as light as a feather. How could she….Sure he understood her thinking of him as her father, but actually caring enough for him to say that? Gohan has said that once, and it left him feeling the same.

*…I think he's speechless, dear.* Kami said, chuckling slightly. Meece was running very low on chi energy and once again clamped onto Piccolo so he could carry her the rest of the way. But she wasn't expecting to be pulled into a hug.

"Daddy." Her voice was muffled as she was cuddled. Never had Piccolo done this to her, he rarely smiled as is. It was something that no one, excluding Chichi, had ever done for her in her life. Meece felt like crying, but she didn't know why. So instead she buried her face into his collar and hugged him back. Very small hiccups started immediately, Meece struggled to swallow them down.

Piccolo's head was a turmoil. How?! How the hell could one small child do this to him? He was suppose to be strong, the Great Demon King, and yet all she had to do was ask and he'd do anything for her. Dammit! If she asked him to sing Kareoke, he'd ask 'what song'! She depended on him, without him she was helpless. Even more than Gohan had, she trusted him. Without him she would be helpless, but now he needed her just as much as she needed him. Was this what it was like to be a father?

Kami responded. *Very, very close. And congratulations, my boy, you've got a wonderful daughter.*

__

'I'll never leave you behind, Meece.' He sent directly to her, something he hadn't been doing much since she learned how to read minds herself. Another part of his mind, neither Kami nor Nail, was saying only one thing. _Mine. My daughter._

'You really mean it, Piccolo-papa?' Meece lifted her head from his gi, the wind whipping her hair about.

"I only lie to Nail, and occasionally Kami." And Meece was happy. Although the other two nameks residing in his head had a few bones to pick with him about that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dende smiled from the platform high above the planet. He hadn't foreseen Meece coming into Piccolo's life. It was some sort of fluke. The sad truth was she was suppose to be found by the authorities and dragged back to live with the humans who didn't understand her. But by some odd twist of fate, they found each other instead. But even from this distance he could detect the child's extraordinary gift of telepathy.

"Dende-sama? Piccolo and his ward are coming." Mr Popo alerted the Guardian of Earth, but it was not necessary. He could feel Meece coming like a moth goes to a flame. Her power was growing and calling.

"Mr. Popo. Has there ever been a human with a power quite like this before?" Dende tapped his staff against the ground.

The Genie-like man thought for a moment. "Why, in fact, most of Earth's Guardians have had such powers. His Godliness before Kami was a human with abilities just like that." Popo came beside the Guardian to wait, his eyes unblinking. "Perhaps she is to be your 'pupil'. To learn to control her gifts before they go to waste."

"I agree. She has the makings of a true Guardian." Dende nodded. The white and green blur that was Piccolo quickly appeared and grew closer by the second. With a large flurry of air, the elder namek landed before Dende, Meece tucked in his arms still. The child was either sleeping, or deep in meditation, because Dende could detect no large mental readings from her. Almost instantly the God of Earth noticed there was a sort of possessive way Piccolo was holding Meece, like he was afraid someone would take the child from him. The truth dawned on him quickly, 'Piccolo is keeping her as a daughter, not a student, now.'

"Greetings, Piccolo-san! I've more or less been monitoring your approach and I think I know what you are here for." Dende shuffled closer.

"I'm here so you can make Nail and Kami stop arguing and give me some peace!" Piccolo snorted. Dende was caught off guard and nearly lost his balance at the request. "Oh, and Meece. Just observe her and tell me what you think." Of course. He doesn't want to make it seem like he cares for the child.

The God of Earth nodded. "As you wish." He carefully took the sleeping Meece from Piccolo's arms. But the second his fingers touched her, he felt a viable _wave_ of spiritual power radiate from the deaf child. It was almost to the point of surpassing his! Dende used what free energy he had to carefully examine her abilities and after a moment tucked her into his arm to let her sleep more comfortably.

"Well, this_ is_ a shock. Meece's abilities go far past what a normal human would. She's almost to the level of Guardian already. If she is trained, she'll be able to use 'Kami's Eye' and see what is happening all over the world. Perhaps even a small bit of psychic abilities to see the future as well, but that's only if she's trained." His dark eyes looked up at Piccolo. "Are you willing to leave her here to be trained? I coul~"

"No." Quick and firm, Piccolo's answer shocked Dende fully. "Meece is not going to be separated from me. That is the last thing…she wants." But Dende wasn't foolish, he could read between the lines and replaced 'she wants' with 'I want'.

Handing the child back to Piccolo, Dende rephrased his statement. "I mean, you can stay here while Meece trains. She needs to exercise her mind more, she isn't a fighter." Dende paused. "_I'm_ not a fighter. I was just a healer back on Namek, and then I had to come here and learn to be a Guardian. Meece should be able to do the same."

*Wait, Meece can heal?* Nail asked. Dende quickly heard the message, using his own telepathy.

"Possibly, if she's taught to. Hello, Nail! I hear that you are giving Piccolo-san troubles?" Dende smiled, taking on a more youthful appearance.

*Of course. He needs to mellow out.* Nail struck up a conversation with the young God, with Kami putting his comments in when he saw fit. Piccolo rubbed his head. He wasn't a warrior, he was a telepathic telephone booth!

"Ah, but that's the way he is. As long as Gohan has known him, that's how he's been." Dende sighed.

__

'Meece can hear a new voice' Meece's telepathic voice spoke, although she still seemed to be sleeping. Silence filled the platform, waiting for the next message. _'Papa, who is the new speaker?'_

Piccolo nudged Meece carefully, making sure her head was pressed to his neck as he spoke so she could feel the movement of his vocal cords. "Open your eyes and see." The child felt the vibrations deep in his throat and carefully translated the words into her unheard language. Slowly she cracked her russet eyes open, wincing from the bright sun. Small fists rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the light, her face still wedged under Piccolo's chin. Finally she turned he head to look at the green Guardian.

__

''nother Piccolo-papa!' She noted, seeing that they were at least of the same race. _'I named Meece!' _This was one of the rare times she used the personal pronoun 'I'. _'…You are God.'_ She said. Whether she knew he was God based on the fact Piccolo had told her they were going to visit him, or that she had read this thoughts, they didn't know. She wiggled slightly, letting Piccolo know she wanted to be put down. Her attention was pulled from Dende to Mr. Popo and her eyes widened with disbelief or shock. Then again, when she first saw a monkey when Gohan took her to the zoo, her reaction was the same.

"Yes, I am 'God'. My name is ~"

But Meece beat him to the punch. _'~ Dende!'_ Now Piccolo blanched, how did she know that?! He was positive he never told her,…but the ability to directly read a God's mind took telepathic powers far beyond his own.

"Very good! But in the future, adults get grumpy if you read their minds like that. Some human issue about 'privacy', you know." Dende said kindly. Meece nodded, storing the info away. It was probably for the best she knew this. Piccolo would have to teach her to 'play dumb' some time.

Meece would hardly pay attention to any conversation around her, she was far to busy looking around Dende's Lookout. Meece poked about the flowerbed. She looked over the edge of the platform in a manner that had Piccolo a little edgy. She ran inside and opened every single door before she was ready to sit down and listen to Dende. Seeing the child would probably be distracted, he led them into a very plain room to speak.

"Meece, do you know your full strength using your telepathy… your 'mind power'?" He simplified. Meece only tipped her head to one side, unsure on what he was asking exactly. "Tell me what you can do using it."

This managed to get the message across. _'Meece can speak in people's head, and see pictures and hear words. And sometimes Meece even tells people stuff that isn't true.'_ This caught Piccolo's attention and he began to listen in. _'Like, once, Meece told Goten-nii-san that his underpants were showing! And he stopped and looked down to check!'_ Well… it seems that some of Goten's mischief rubbed off on Meece. _'And Meece, when she is sleepy, can sometimes see what will happen tomorrow. Like last night, Meece saw Dende-sama standing way up here, and today Meece sees him!'_ So the child could see the future in small glimpses. But was that it? The ability to read minds and project thoughts? She didn't seem to have the 'Kami Eyes' that most Guardians did. But then again, Guru on planet Namek didn't have Kami Eyes. But he could sense the lifeforce and mood of every namek on the planet. So maybe…

"Meece, I want you to close your eyes, and tell me something." Dende gestured for Piccolo to step out of the room, which he grudgingly did so. "Can you tell me what Piccolo is feeling right now, and no fair looking into his mind." The child sat on the floor in meditative position, a pose that Piccolo frequently used. Meece took several deep breaths, and then lifted her head into the air. She was searching, not using her chi or her telepathy. She was extending her very soul to find Piccolo.

__

'Piccolo-papa… Oh, he's mad for some reason. And Meece can feel Nail too, and he's mad, no… upset as well, but he's trying to make Papa feel better. But it's only making him feel worse.' Dende smirked as Meece sent the message. He was right. The child possessed a 'Kami's Heart', something with allowed her to feel the emotions of the people rather than see them. To his knowledge, it was only something nameks could learn, but perhaps since Meece was being taught by one she had managed to pick up on it.

__

'Dende-sama? Meece thinks Papa is worried. He doesn't like to be alone. He's worried about Meece.' Dende had to admit, her simple pattern of speech and how she referred to herself in third person was a little strange, but perhaps it was because learning such strong telepathic techniques so young, and without another way to communicate altered her thinking. But despite how she spoke, she was still in full control of her abilities at her young age.

__

'Hup! Too late!' Meece chirped, leaving Dende wondering just what she was talking about. One second later Piccolo stormed back into the room. Meece gave a squeal and grabbed a hold of his leg. Dende smothered a smile, it was rather cute to watch. Piccolo had only been out of the room for a total of one minute, and she was acting like his entry into the room had been a surprise.

Piccolo seemed to be wearing an altered version of a smirk as he looked down at Meece, then up at Dende. "Well." His one word seemed to be a demand, a question, and almost a threat all in one.

"She does have what it takes, and I've decided that I will train her." Dende rapped his staff against one of the pillars. "She may not be the Guardian of Earth in the future, but there are still many other planets who need a Guardian." Piccolo frowned at that, much like a father does when his child says she wants to attend college in another country.

*Hey, _are_ you going to send Meece to college?* Nail asked. *I hear most humans like to do that. Gohan went to college.*

*ShhH! Don't mention college! You'll scare him!* Kami hushed Nail. *After all, Meece would need proper education, and then some sort of money to pay for the college and she has to get use to large crowds, and personally… I don't think Piccolo could take that kind of stress.* Meece cocked an eyebrow, obviously listening to Kami. Piccolo rolled his eyes and shrugged, showing that he really didn't care what they were talking about in his head.

Dende chuckled, "Well, feel free to bring her back up tomorrow and all her stuff for her training." The young Guardian smirked, an expression much like Piccolo's own, "And welcome to heaven, and I hope you enjoy your stay." The green God turned and left the room briskly, his staff tapping with every step. Mr. Popo bustled off to prepare a room for them, leaving Meece and Piccolo both a little confused.

"Well, _do_ you want to train to be a Guardian?" Piccolo asked, realizing he hadn't fully asked her permission yet.

Meece paused, weighting the options. _'Will Papa stay with Meece?'_

"Yes."

__

'Will Meece get to visit the Son's, and Bra-chan?'

"If you wish."

__

'Will Piccolo-papa will still train Meece to fight?'

"Definitely."

__

'Can Meece have her own car?'

"WHAT?!"

__

'Just kidding Papa.'

*Did I mention I love this kid?* Nail spoke up.


	4. Three Nameks and a kindergartener

Ahhh, I'm updating again…must mean that dogs can tap dance, and my sister actually can't eat anything else. This chapter was kinda difficult. I mean, I have an _idea_ for other chapters, but I need 'filler' material. And of course, since I am just one of those people, I'll actually use ideas that you suggest from my comments. Want to see Piccolo's reaction to Meece's first date? OK! Parent Teacher conferences? You got it! (This is for you, 'Something like human'!) More Kami and Nail comments? OK! You want to see Kit dress in a plaid, spandex suit and do bad Vegeta impressions on the lawn….er….I think I'll draw the line there.

But chapter 4 is up. More to come! Don't fear! And I plan on putting a "Nail and Kami interlude" in this story! What is a Nail and Kami interlude? ::smirk:: Well… yer gonna have to find out.

5/19/02

****

Touch Tones

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo was standing stiffly beside the bathroom door, dressed in his usual gi but missing his cape, turban, and shoulder armor. It wasn't really something you wore inside of a house. It tended to knock the trinkets Dende had balanced down and his cape would get tangled in chairs and things. Not to mention that the white fabric didn't really match the overall design of the inside of Dende's lookout. Who would have thought that Dende preferred pale pink and teal as a color design.

*Well… I guess I should have seen it coming.* Nail said, shaking his head. *The kid always was good with colors. He would have been an interior decorator if he wasn't needed as a decorator.*

*Dende _does_ do a good job decorating this place. Mr Popo had NO fashion sense what-so-ever.* Kami agreed. Piccolo gritted his teeth, a habit he had picked up since fusing with the other two nameks.

"Meece! Hurry up or you'll be late!" He shouted, noting the way that the walls nearly shook with his voice. The girl could detect the vibrations and read chi, she heard him.

"Papa! Meece's shoes won't tie!" The girl yelled back. Piccolo suffered a slight flashback. How many months had passed since Dende took Meece in as a pupil? Too many to count, and little Meece was now seven years old and starting school. Three years, three full years since he had first met Meece, Gods! Had he really been her surrogate father for three years?! Over the years Meece had learned how to speak clearly, and now only used her telepathy with friends, or Piccolo. Being able to speak would startle fewer humans, and give her the overall appearance of 'being normal'.

Piccolo sighed. "Meece, come out here then." He rubbed his forehead, brushing his antenna back. Her first day of school, to him she was still far too young to be going to school. But Dende insisted, calling it 'training' and Meece agreed happily. The bathroom door opened and the girl bounced out. She had hit another growth spurt and now reached somewhere to his middle. Her green hair had grown out, reaching past her shoulder blades and done up in many small cornrows. Instead of wearing Piccolo's colors, she now wore a pale yellow jumper.

__

'Papa, this is weird.' She tugged on her jumper, making a face. _'Can't Meece just wear my gi to school?'_

"No, humans wear human clothes, not fighting clothes, to school." Piccolo rumbled. 'Kinder-garden', that's what the humans called her school. A …garden for children? Who the hell knows, but Gohan and Goten never went to public school until high school, he saw no reason for Meece to attend school now.

*Dende wants her to mingle with her own kind. After all, she needs to get use to using her powers without others noticing, and to look out for the humans.* Kami reasoned. 

Nail made a sniffling noise, *Our little girl is growing up.* He said dramatically. Meece turned her face up to Piccolo and wrinkled her nose. She could hear Nail and Kami's comments as clearly as if they would actually speak them out loud. The fact that Meece was constantly listening to them had a benefit, they were careful to mind their manners and language. In fact, his mental fights with the other two were rare these days.

Mr. Popo came into the room, carrying Meece's new backpack and supplies for her first day. At the sight, Meece whimpered and clung to Piccolo's leg. "Papa-o, Meece don't wanna go!" She wailed. She still hadn't gotten over not referring to herself in third person, no matter how hard Gohan worked with her. Dende said just to let her continue it, her speech wasn't hard to understand and wasn't retarding her learning growth.

Piccolo lowered his hand, ruffling the loose strands of hair that had come out of the cornrows. "It is part of your training…to act like a human." He explained. But of course, HE wanted an explanation too.

*It's a growing experience. Every parent is concerned when their kid first goes off to school.* Kami said. *Just think of it as a three hour break. She is only in Kindergarten, she'll be back before you know it.* Piccolo doubted it. What if Meece had a problem? What if she didn't like it? Or worse, what if someone tried to hurt her?

*Piccolo, if you keep that up you'll turn into an old hen, worrying about your kids.* Nail grinned smugly. Piccolo growled mentally. Meece would often give him privacy, and if she was listening to him she would give a 'push' to let him know. She respected Piccolo enough to let him have his own thoughts. Taking the girl's hand, he led her out of the room to the open platform.

*Besides, you've taught the kid well. After all, how many seven-year-olds can punch through rocks?* Kami exaggerated. Meece wasn't that strong yet, but she could easily toss a grown man like a rag doll.

Dende was standing near the edge, looking over the earth. Meece skipped up him, still holding Piccolo's giant hand in her own small one. Dende smiled without looking at her and spoke. "It looks like a fine day. But don't worry, I can tell the other children are nervous too." Meece nodded. "You'll do fine, after all, you were taught by Gohan. You can already read and count, I have no doubt that you will do fine."

Meece's expression brightened. _'And Meece can read the same books as Bra-chan can!'_ She cheeped. Dende laughed merrily and nodded. Piccolo felt her hand tighten, and gently tuned into her thoughts. While what Dende said had comforted her, she was still scared. Imagine, someone with powers like her, _scared!_ Why, if she wanted, she could probably destroy the whole school! Her lessons from Piccolo made her much stronger than a normal human adult, and yet she was still scared.

Tightening his own grip, Piccolo's hand squeezed hers. Meece craned her neck up to look at him, her brown eyes glittering in the early morning sun. _'I will be just a thought away. But go and show them how strong you are, Meece.'_ He said, keeping Dende from hearing his thoughts. Meece made her casual humming agreement noise and leaned her head against his arm.

*I think we should go. Piccolo will want to drop Meece off before anyone rude stares at him.* Kami informed Dende, who nodded wisely. Meece's brow wrinkled, showing she didn't understand, but she didn't actually ask. Heaving her backpack to her shoulder, she quickly gave Dende and Mr. Popo a goodbye hug and latched her hand onto Piccolo's again. Then they both flew into the air, Meece almost having to drag Piccolo. Her flying skills were finally to the point where she could fly to Capsule Corp without having to stop. Meece choose to go to the school where Bra went, even though Bra was a first grader.

Piccolo's thoughts were carefully filtered, making sure that Meece wasn't listening and Kami and Nail were unable to hear him. 'I can't do this. Just let her go? What if she decides she likes being among humans more? Dammit! I'm getting soft! It is just for three hours, but I have to leave her in a human city, alone, for three hours?!' Meece eye's sparkled as they headed for the city, and her hand tightened slightly. Piccolo had a few second thoughts about stopping and taking Meece back. But his pride wouldn't let him, and neither would Kami or Nail for that matter.

*All children need to go to school, it's the best way for them to learn about other humans as well.* The wizened old God said.

*Yeah, where else can they learn how to fling spit wads and the finer points of the toxicity of public school lunches?* Nail pointed out.

'She can go to the Briefs house, have Trunks and Goten teach her that, and Bulma cooks worse than any school cook.' Piccolo remarked. 'And I DON'T want her learning those things!'

*Touché.* Nail shrugged.

"Papa…. There it is." Meece suddenly turned around and grabbed onto his arm in fear. The school was a bright place, with little paper flowers in the window. Very few people were there yet, excluding the teachers and a few kids. No parents were around, either having dropped their children off or not arrived yet. Well, this was the moment of truth. Piccolo landed, Meece sitting on his arm and clinging to his neck. And doing something he had been avoiding since fighting tournaments, he went into a public place.

"Hello! And welcome to your first day of kindergaa-aahh!" The teacher recoiled a single step when she saw the giant green fellow carrying a small child. The girl was dressed in school clothes and had a backpack on, so… "Umm, are… are you here for class?" The teacher asked carefully, not wanting to get punched by this colossal green man.

"My name is Meece! Meece here for first day of schu…schOOl." She enunciated. The teacher's nametag, probably for parent's benefit rather than the children's, read 'Ms. Jamis'. She was rather young, probably out of college a few years ago, but her face showed she loved all children.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Meece, let's just check your name off on the attendance sheet." Ms. Jamis quickly retrieved the clipboard. "And…um….what is your 'daddy's name?" She asked.

"Piccolo Daimao." He said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. Meece jumped out of his arms, landing nimbly on the ground. "And that is Meece Daimao." He kept his true name hidden, Ma Junior. It would only make people remember the time he blew up half of the martial arts ring a long time ago. Besides, Meece said the name sounded funny.

*You are whipped.* Nail commented.

'Shut up!' Piccolo growled mentally, scowling.

*No, he's right. You ARE whipped.* Kami stated.

'Kami, Nail, so help me, I'll find the dragonballs, wish you into a body and beat the crap out of BOTH of you!' He threatened, his fists balling up.

__

'Piccolo-papa? Are Kami-sama and Nail-san being too loud again?' Meece asked. _'Should Meece put them in time-out?'_ Piccolo smiled, his grouchy expression fading. The teacher relaxed at his smile, giving a sigh of relief. Handing Meece a large tablet notebook, she sent the girl to sit in the ring of children.

"You must be very proud of her. From her medical records, it appears Meece is deaf, but she speaks so well." The teacher glanced at the child. Piccolo indeed felt a swell of pride for the young girl. "And raising a child by yourself, that's a task that is easier said than done." She sighed. Meece turned and gave a large 'hi mom' type of grin, waving at Piccolo. Smirking, he turned and began to head for the door.

"If it would make you feel any better, you could stay until class starts and watch as Meece interacts with others of her age. It usually calms parents down." The teacher said, calming a child who was bawling madly. Piccolo looked over at Meece, who seemed to be listening intently to another child tell her about his dog.

"She's strong. She'll be fine." He said, actually believing it. Then he left the room, leaving the teacher in confusion.

__

'Papa? Will you stay close? Not leave Meece on her first day?' She sent as he walked down the hall.

__

'I'll be very close, but you won't be able to see me. But you should be able to feel me with your Kami Heart.' He stepped outside, noting that humans had started arriving and a few were staring at him. Damn humans.

__

'Meece can always feel Papa.' The child said simply, then sending a picture of her hugging him. _'Bai bai Papa!'_ She said, smiling. Piccolo smiled softly, and then flew up to wait on top of a nearby office building. Even though he knew she'd be fine, he would stay like he promised. But he had a feeling it would be a long three hours…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms Jamis was, by all means, a good teacher. But Meece had been taught by Gohan and encouraged to study by Chichi. She could read before most kids while most kids were still going through their 'why' phase. So when class started, it was very basic, and Meece was nearly bored to tears.

"Can anyone tell me how to count to twenty?" Ms. Jamis asked, her class gathered around the floor in a circle. Meece's hand shot up while everyone else was still remembering what number came after 10. Enunciating carefully, Meece reached twenty without any difficulty. Her reward was getting to sit on the special 'cushion' at the head of the circle.

Meece didn't understand why everything was so easy. Or why the others were having trouble with it. Chichi already was making her read books meant for third graders and she could already do basic mathematics. 'Maybe it's because Gohan-san teaches good. Or maybe it's cause Papa and Dende-sama tell Meece when she does good.' She reasoned. 

Also, in a class of twelve children, Meece was by far the most muscled, even for a girl. She had long since lost her puppy fat and her muscles were trained for endurance. She could run nearly all day if she had to, self defense and chi manipulation made her balance and dexterity far surpass anyone else her age. It didn't take long for Meece to realize she had an unfair advantage over all the other kids.

Halfway through class, Ms. Jamis announced naptime. Meece was rather confused as everyone curled onto their cots for a rest. Piccolo let her rest whenever she wanted, but the only time she napped during the day was when he was holding her. Without hearing herself, Meece began to whimper. She already missed her Papa. How could she nap without him here?

"Meece? What's wrong? Do you miss… your daddy?" The teacher asked, kneeling beside the cot. Meece's head jerked up, not realizing that she had been making noises. Nodding her head, Meece rubbed her eyes, checking to make sure she hadn't been crying too. Piccolo wouldn't like it if she didn't show everyone how strong she was.

"Hai. Meece never naps without papa beside her." She said, remembering not to mentally broadcast the message. Ms. Jamis smiled kindly and pat her back, trying to lull the child into sleep, or at least a deeper state of rest.

__

'Meece. Can't you sleep?' Piccolo's voice reached her, nearly making the girl squeal with delight. 

__

'Iie. Meece can't sleep without Papa here. It feel too weird.' She said, rolling to her side. A tingle ran down her spine, and in her mind's eye she could see Piccolo. He was sending a picture, one where he had her tucked in his arm and using his cape as a blanket. Meece quickly felt her senses dissolve away and she fell asleep with a smile on her face and made a happy hum before drifting off.

"Poor little thing. She's probably never been away from her daddy before." Ms. Jamis stood up, looking at her clipboard. "Strange, this child is far too advanced for this class. I've noticed she's already able to do basic math, and read at a far higher level than most children. Maybe I'll need to schedule a meeting with her father." She paused for a moment, thinking of the tall, green man who brought Meece in. "Let's hope Mr. Daimao won't get the wrong idea if I call for a student teacher meeting." She said aloud. 

One of the students made a muffled grumble and rolled over. "And I really need to stop talking to myself…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo would have waited at the door for Meece, but all the human parents seemed to be doing that and humans tended to freak out at the sight of him. 

… aww… they hell with it.

Landing behind the small crowd of parents, Piccolo crossed his arms and waited for the kids to leave the class. Several of the humans noticed him, and pulled a double take. "Hey, did you eat some bad clams or something? Want some Tums?" One human asked.

Nearly growling, "I'm always this color." He answered. Dear Dende! Did they just think he was a tall, green human with pointy ears and antenna?! Humans…

'What's that? It's coming at me at high speeds! AHHHH! FLYING MISSEL! ATTAAAC--…oh, it's Meece, and she's clinging to me like some kinda of a leech. … Nail, if you say ANYTHING, I'll give myself a lobotomy.'

Nail said *I was just going to ask if you had any coffee…cause you are a little high strung…* Ok, wait for the other shoe to drop, *I mean, I've seen frogs less jumpy than you. What, afraid the sky is going to fall or something?* Yeah, some nice sarcasm. Piccolo wondered if there is a way to actually put his sarcastic power to work instead of having to haul Nail's ass around.

"Papa!" Meece said loudly. Piccolo quickly realized she had been speaking his name several times. Apparently she took his warning of not using her telepathy at school very directly and would try to speak verbally. He wasn't used to actually hearing her speak, but his mind had trained itself to respond to her mental voice. "Sensei-san wants to speak to you." She said, tugging on the cloth at his shoulder.

*Uh-oh.* Kami thought.

*Wow, the kid's got a record. First day and already there is a parent-teacher conference.* Nail tallied up, *Most troublemakers take at least a week.* Piccolo would have told him to shove it if he hadn't been concerned for Meece. The girl didn't seem mad or sad, but perhaps she didn't care about school like Gohan did. Maybe she was more of a troublemaker like Trunks. Kami, he _hoped_ not, the world couldn't handle another Trunks and Goten.

"Wh-why? What happened?" He asked, ready to speed the kid out of there in a flash if she said she didn't like the school. Meece shrugged. Several of the other children had noticed Piccolo and were milling around them.

"Wow, Meece-chan! This is your daddy?! Yer lucky!" One young boy who was missing a front tooth said.

"You don't look much like him… oh, but your hair is the same color as him!" A girl chirped. The parents gave Piccolo apologetic looks, trying to hush their kids up. Strange, but it was like they accepted and respected him now. But years before at the martial arts tournament they respected him only because he could blow up the ring. What made them change their opinion now?

*It's the child you have sitting in your arms.* said Kami. *They see you as a fellow parent now.*

*It's 'parental-pity'.* Nail remarked.

*You know, you are too damn sarcastic for your own good.* Kami snorted. Piccolo and Nail froze in silence. Did Kami just say 'damn'? Was he being sarcastic himself? … Whoa, _that_ was different.

"Ah! Daimao-san! Wait, I'd like to speak to you for a moment!" The young teacher called from the window. Giving sigh, Piccolo headed back into the building with Meece clinging happily to his neck. If she had been a cat, no doubt she would be purring. 

Without the room crammed full of kids, the classroom was almost serene. There was still early afternoon light filtering through the window, and the funny little cushions had been put away. Several potted plants lined the tables, and the walls were still painted a shadowy white. The teacher was on the phone, holding a serious conversation with someone higher up than her, it sounded like. Piccolo carefully set Meece on the floor and the girl ran to play with several of the toys.

The teacher finished up the phone call, and sighed, brushing her hair back from her temples. "Oh! There you are!" She noticed Piccolo instantly, after all, how hard is it to miss a nearly seven foot tall green giant.

*The Jolly Green Giant.* Nail commented.

*Nail….* Kami said exasperatedly. 

"I just got off the phone with the principal, and I believe there is a problem with Meece." She said, folding her hands together and resting her elbows on the table. Piccolo's eye's widened, but the change of expression wasn't evident to anyone who didn't know exactly what to look for.

*Uh-oh indeed.* Whether is was Nail or Kami who said this, Piccolo was now in a state of shock.

"Meece…has a problem?" He nearly stuttered. What was going on here, Meece was perfect! She never made mistakes, at least in his eyes. She tried hard, never gave up, and with her telepathy she could often tell when someone didn't approve of what she was doing.

Ms. Jamis blinked, then looked over at the playing girl briefly. "A problem _with_ Meece? Goodness no! The problem is with us. It seems Meece is in a far advanced stage of learning. I'm petitioning that she should be skipped ahead at least one grade. She is a very special little girl."

*Lady, you don't even know half of it.* Nail smiled.

Meece didn't seem to be paying attention or was 'playing dumb' to the conversation. Piccolo listened as the teacher rambled on, listing all the preparations that needed to be done before Meece could be skipped forward. "Of course, we'd like to give Meece a few tests later just to get an idea at her current level of education." She paused for just a moment. "Personally, I'm still amazed Meece speaks so well for being deaf, but I find it strange she's unable to use standard sign language. She must be an excellent lip reader." Kami managed to seize control of Piccolo's head and nodded while keeping him from speaking. No need to spill any information just yet about the child's abilities. As the teacher filed through the paperwork, Piccolo reluctantly signed his name to a few lines.

'How tedious.' He thought, scrawling his name across the page. And thankfully he was literate, for it could get much more embarrassing if he couldn't read.

*Well, would you rather she would be cowering in fear under the table, too afraid to tell you the news?* Nail asked, reasoning his thoughts out.

'You have a point, but in your cause it's usually the 'dunce' hat you're wearing.' Piccolo sneered back. Her heard Kami and Meece chuckle in his mind. Nail sputtered, not used to Piccolo making witty comments back, other than interesting ways he should shut himself up. Meece was now looking under Piccolo's arm at the last paper he was signing. Her lips moved as she read the words, following the rather complex document. The teacher smiled as she watched Meece attempt to understand the heavy legal paper.

Picking the papers up and setting them in a pile, the young teacher wiped some of her hair back. "Well, that appears to be all. In a few days time, Meece will be a first grader if she does well on her tests."

"Meece do well! Meece know lots!" She chimed, clinging to Piccolo's leg.

"That's another thing I have to speak to you about, Mr. Daimao. Why does she speak in third-person, it's rather rare and considered eccentric to speak like that. Where did she learn it?" Ms. Jamis tried to attack a large paper clip to the papers, but only succeeded in making the edges dog-eared. Piccolo shrugged, he really had no clue. It was very strange indeed. Meece imitated him, shrugging her shoulders dramatically as well.

Piccolo picked Meece up again and left the class room. Meece waved goodbye to a rather startled teacher as they took to the air. _'Papa? Does this mean that Meece will be in Bra-chan's class?'_ She asked, flying around rather erratically. She had just spent three long hours unable to use her chi or mental powers so it was like someone who hadn't gone to the bathroom in a while. She _needed_ to release some of that pent up energy. 

*Lordy no, those two together?!* Nail blurted, almost in fear.

Kami was confused, *Why? Bra is her best friend. What's wrong with putting them together?*

*Two words, "Trunks" and "Goten"* Nail shuddered. *I have a really bad vision. I can see mass destruction, flaming piles of textbooks, the fusion dance going horribly, _horribly _wrong.* Now Piccolo was shuddering with the image.

*You overestimate her desire to be destructive.* Kami chided him. *Think of those two more like Gohan and Dende. Friends, different powers, but both of them know when to draw the line now.* Nail gave a mental sigh of relief. It was true, Bra had slightly outgrown the desire to cause a muck, and Meece would do whatever Bra did. And on their own, Meece and Bra were two mild-mannered, polite little girls/saiya-jins.

*Yes! Mild-mannered and polite…until they dive into the phone booth and then turn into… SUPER PRANKSTERS! As I believe, Trunks and Goten had a 'thing' for fusing into Gotenks and creating mega trouble. It'll be like putting hungry saiya-jins in the grocery store.* Nail announced melodramatically.

*That's it Nail! No more TV for you! I knew that 'Superman' was a bad influence.* Kami scolded, shaking his nonexistent finger at Nail.

__

'Faster than a speeding bullet!' Meece announced. _'When running to the dinner table.'_

*Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound!…. with favorable winds.* Nail answered back, in an equally cheesy announcer voice. Piccolo rolled his eyes and Meece blasted past, weaving in zigzags.

__

'More powerful than a choo-choo…if it is the one in the mall.' Clearly, this was either a conspiracy between Nail and Meece, or some airborne form of insanity.

*It's…Mr. Satan!* Nail yelled, making Piccolo face vault, which is generally a bad thing when you are high in the air. *Wait, no, sorry. We have to find someone stronger that _that._* Meece was now turning barrel rolls in the air, leaving a chi afterburn in the sky. Normally she and Dende didn't have enough spare chi to do that with, but apparently she felt she had to use all of her energy at the moment. At this rate she wouldn't have the energy to make it back to Dende's Lookout.

"Papa?" Meece was now struggling to remain airborne just below Piccolo. Turning his head to the side, he let her know she had his full attention. "Are you…" But she paused, unable to say the words. So Piccolo pried into her mind for the question. _'Is Papa proud of Meece?'_ She asked herself. It was Meece's one weakness, she had yet to learn how to put up her own mental barrier, though breaking through them was getting easier for her. She hadn't learned to lie either, she was too innocent for her own good in Piccolo's mind.

__

'Meece. Yes.' He said, then turned his attention fully ahead of him. Meece paused for a moment, wondering what he had just said to before it dawned on her. The answer to her unasked question. She gave a shrill squeak and grabbed onto his arm, rubbing her long bangs against his shoulder.

"Dada!" She cooed, reaching up to his face with one of her small hands. Her fingers brushed over his the space between his eyes, and then down one closed eye to rest on his cheek. "Love ya too!" Meece didn't need a book of poetry to tell how much he loved her. She didn't need to understand Shakespeare to know that this was his own way of showing his attachment. Meece was happy with a small smile and an occasional hug, no, she was MORE than happy. She thought her insides would turn out with excitement every time he would rest one large hand on her head. Telepathy and her Kami Heart weren't needed for her to tell what he was feeling.

And Piccolo didn't demand anything from her. Meece already lavished all the spare time (and some of the time she was suppose to spend studying) on him. The few times he had been gone from her for a full day, he found himself suffering something very close to loneliness. Or perhaps it was worry for her. He found her frequent smiles contagious and addictive, he would praise her for completing even the most basic of self-defense moves just to see her smile. Meece loved him for just being him, and it was enough for Piccolo.

After all, he loved her just as much.


	5. The Nail and Kami Interlude, Insanity in...

I need a break! I need a break from the sap! Too much cuteness! Kawaii over-load! MAAAAHHH….ok. What I'm trying to say is if I have to write another 'awwww' scene today, I'm either going to be violently ill or go into spastic twitching. This story needs action or something.  
**Nail:** YEAH!  
**Kit:** Be quiet you! But anyway, I'm delighted, honored, and a donut you all like my story.  
**Kami:** A donut?  
**Kit:** Did I just say that out loud? Err, what I mean to say was….nahh… I mean 'donut'.  
**Kami and Nail:** ^_^;;;  
**Kit**: So this is what I call the "Nail and Kami Interlude". I've gotten several comments on how people like these how body-less Namek's comments, and I'm in a zany mood. I NEED to write humor. So now, without further ado, straight from the Monkey's computer to yours….THE INTERLUDE!  
**Piccolo:** Why am I scared?  
**Kit:** From now on, I have a feeling that several years may pass between each chapter (excluding the OTHER interlude I have planned). So SURE, Meece may be all cute and small now, but wait until she turns 13 and hits her teenaged years. Wait until she learns to drive, discovers the wonders of cell phones (HAHA! Goten!), and becomes obsessed with shoes.  
**Piccolo:** You are just mean.

5/23/02

****

Touch Tones - The Interlude

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buried deep within the psyche of Piccolo, two distinct personalities reigned. One was a wise and caring soul, and the other…well…he was watching Karate Kid again.

"Love of Dende! How many times are you going to watch that show, Nail?" Kami asked, allowing his spiritual body to relax. To relax and fight the reflex of smacking the other namek upside the head.

"Enough times." Nail said, watching the show with interest. The one unique thing about Namek's communication is their antenna can pick up the low wave frequency that TV's broadcast, and he had tuned Piccolo's antenna to pick up the Karate Kid. Piccolo was currently contemplating the purpose of life, which made it easy for Nail to manipulate his body.

"You've seen it seven times!" Kami protested.

Nail chuckled. "Wax on. Wax off! I swear, these humans are so funny." Kami rubbed his wrinkly forehead. He was getting a headache, much like the one Piccolo did when they would harass him. If there was one weakness Nail had, it was his addiction to television. By the dragon! He was _always_ talking about this '_Survivor'_ show or _'The Weakest Link'. _Kami had yet to learn what they were all about, other than humans. Of course, Nail's impressions of the human who would say "You _are_ the weakest link, bye bye" was getting VERY annoying.

Kami lowered himself to begging. "Nail, please, can you stop watching the television for at least an hour?"

"Can't stop. Miyagi-san is spouting zen-like wisdom. Hey, Kami. Why don't YOU say stuff like that?" His eyes glued onto the image --which was projected using some of Piccolo's telepathy (without him knowing)-- Nail looked like anything short of an avalanche wouldn't tear his eyes away.

"What? You want me to say, 'Strike hard, strike first, no mercy sir?'." Kami groaned.

"Hey! How'd YOU know that line?" Nail jerked his attention from the show. "Have you been watching this behind my back again? You crafty old fossil!"

"What?!" Kami roared, or tried to. After all, when you are nearly 100 years old, you sound like a rock on sandpaper.

Then the booming voice that was Piccolo echoed throughout the spiritual realm where Nail and Kami dwelled. *Shit! Can't you two shut up!!* He growled. *You are going to disturb Meece and you've already bothered my training.*

"Ahh, sorry, Daniel-san. But you need to pay attention to your spiritual training rather than us, or you will never advance." Nail waved one finger from side to side. Piccolo probably wanted to repeat that gesture, but with a different finger….

*Kami, why did he just call me Daniel-sa….oh shit. He's watching 'Karate Kid' again, isn't he.* Piccolo groaned. Kami nodded, knowing Piccolo would detect the motion.

"Hey, at least we got him off that Superman addiction a while back." The elder namek sighed. "If I had to see him running around in those red and blue pajamas with his underpants on the outside, I was going to pull my antenna off." Piccolo withdrew his mind fully and began to meditate using all his energy. Nail quickly peeled his attention from the show and smiled in a way that can only be called 'evil-and-potentially-plotting-something'. He quickly prepared himself for meditation too.

"Nail. What are you doing?" Kami quickly recovered, almost afraid to know the answer. But Nail ignored him and dove deeper into his meditation. Pressing his mind out he located Meece not too far away. The child was never far away from Piccolo, but he had a rather mischievous plan.

*Meece, can you hear me?* He sent. Nail wasn't as skilled as Piccolo or Kami with telepathy, and just sending a message to another room was a struggle.

__

'Hai! Meece hears you, Nail-san.' Meece replied. An image projected itself, allowing Nail to see Meece and what she was doing. As expected, she was coloring a picture with markers, since she hadn't moved in the past hour.

Nail smirked. *I need a favor from you.* 

__

'Favor?' Meece tipped her head to the side in a 'confused puppy' gesture.

*Yes. Can you bring some of your markers to Piccolo? I need you to put a few of them into his hands while he meditates.* Nail nearly laughed, but then Meece would only get confused. *Oh, and suppress your chi, hide it. It's…. a game.* He smiled winningly at the child. Meece's image nodded before flickering out. Slowly her chi began to draw closer, but then vanished entirely as she hid her energy.

"Nail, I know what you are up to, and Piccolo will find a way to get even." Kami warned, wishing with all his might that he didn't share a body with this other namek.

"Lighten up. It's not going to kill him." Nail flicked one eye open to stare at Kami before returning to meditation. Meece was placing a black and red marker into each of Piccolo's hands. He gave no notice of the girl and continued his own contemplation. It was time for Nail's plan.

Funneling himself into Piccolo's body, he felt his arms and legs tingle as he concentrated. It was like putting on a wetsuit, he was now 'wearing' Piccolo's body. Nail lifted one hand, experimentally, and was delighted to see the arm raise. Meece had left the room, giving Piccolo his privacy again. It was the perfect time…for revenge. "BWHAHAHAHAAAA…"

Five minutes passed.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Can you _please_ stop laughing like that? It's very unnerving." Kami said, his back to Nail as the namek manipulated Piccolo's body. In his own mind Kami kept repeating 'out of sight, out of mind. Out of sight, out of mind'.

"Oh, sorry." Nail winced, making the few final strokes with the maker in Piccolo's hand. The body was slowly becoming heavier and heavier to move. If he didn't finish within the next minute, his mind would be unable to control the body any longer.

One squiggly wrist movement later, he was done. And not a moment too soon, for Piccolo's consciousness was slowly returning to his mortal shell. "My job here is done!" Nail announced, pulling himself to the further recesses of Piccolo's mind. "If you need to find me, I'll be hiding in the proverbial, spiritual closet."

Kami rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Nail, if you hadn't fused with Piccolo, I'd say you would be a dead namek." Nail giggled, and honest to Dende giggle, and vanished. "Meece, I think you are rubbing off on him _way_ too muck." He moaned. Not even him, the ex-Guardian of earth, knew just what Nail had done during the brief time he seized control of the body. But it couldn't be good, especially not by the way Nail was giggling like a schoolgirl.

With a surging well of strength, Kami felt Piccolo reclaim his senses and begin to move on his own. He wisely kept quiet, curious to what Nail had done during the time Piccolo was meditating. Perhaps there was a way to figure out. He stretched his mind out like a rubber band, testing the long unused long-distance telepathy. Seeking out Meece, he found her now with Dende during her lessons. And as much as he really hated to interrupt…

*Meece, I have a favor to ask of you.* Kami asked politely.

__

'Another favor? One from Nail-san and now one from Kami-sama? You must be busy!' Meece answered back. Kami felt the irritated poke of Dende's mind, telling him he wasn't thrilled the lesson had been interrupted.

*I know. But could you go and look at Piccolo. Tell me what is around him. Something has changed and I'd like to know what.* Kami smiled. Yes, in Piccolo's own words, he was a 'curious old fart'. He felt Meece approaching, and at the same time could feel Piccolo's attention quickly rivet to the girl. There was no doubt, not matter how he tried to hide it from the outside world, Piccolo's every moment was spent worrying and thinking about her.

Meece's light footfalls thudded down the hall, growing louder and faster. Seconds later the door burst open, Piccolo expecting it and waiting with a blank expression. Meece prepared herself for standard maneuver: dive and glomp Piccolo, but froze in place. Almost instantly Kami felt a visible wave of fear hit Piccolo; Meece _never_ hesitated to hug him. Quickly, Piccolo cast a very quick glance around the room, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Yet the girl continued to stare at him with a look of pure shock, horror, and amusement.

"What? Meece, what is it?" Piccolo spoke, concern tinting his voice.

Meece's jaw seemed to be coming unhinged as her eyebrows shot up. Dende came in behind her, wondering where his Guardian-in-training pupil got off too. But the second he saw Piccolo sitting on the floor he also joined Meece in the totally shocked expression. Dende seemed to swallow any words he was going to say and their voices died before they could even form a sentence.

Kami twitched an antenna. "Nail, what on earth did you do?" He asked. His only response was the other namek trying to muffle a snicker.

"Pa…pa." Meece got out, stepping closer but with the same wide eyed expression.

"What?!" Piccolo had to restrain himself to keep from roaring and demanding what was the matter.

"What happened…to Papa's face?" Meece reached up and one of her small hands caught onto his antenna, pulling it down to his eye level. Piccolo's eyes, and Kami's spiritual ones, nearly bugged out. The antenna was now red at the tip and black checkered all the way up.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Piccolo roared, jumping up. He stomped to the bathroom, and threw open the door. The mirror in the bathroom told him the horrible story on what had happened. Not only were his antenna 'desecrated', but his whole face as well! Someone had drawn all over him! He had the 'Majin' sign on his forehead in black, and a big red clown nose painted on. Someone had written "BAKA" on his cheek, and drew a peace sign on the other. What the hell was this?! Someone even drew a bulls eye on the top of his head?! Who would do something like this?! He was meditating the whole time, so how could….

……*Naaaaail.* Piccolo drawled. 

"Busted." Nail said from his mental hiding place.

*Oh, Nail, Kami. You wouldn't have any clue one who wrote on my face…would you?* Piccolo's voice was low, yet almost sickly sweet. Oh, Nail was in _big_ trouble.

Nail remained silent, probably pulling the ole' "If you can't see me, I'm invisible" routine. "Err, Piccolo? I believe, with all truth, that Nail is the one who did it. I actually warned him not to do it." Kami said, hoping to save his own skin.

"Tattle-tale." Nail growled. Now Piccolo was left with the problem of getting the marker off his face and punishing Nail. He smirked broadly, yes, he would punish Nail and he would NEVER forget it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A vigorous face scrubbing later, Piccolo had all the marks down to a faint to nonexistent trace. Meece and Dende were forced to retreat from the room or risk bursting out laughing in his presence. Of all the marks that he couldn't get off, it was the one that read "BAKA" over his cheek. God dammit! If possible, Piccolo would _kill_ Nail!

'No,' He smirked, 'I'll torture him.' He made his way to Meece's room where she had a few human luxuries. The young girl had a TV, a tape player, a VCR, and something she called a 'computer' that Gohan had got her. He had seen her use them a few times, but still had no clue how to turn most of them on.

__

'Meece, come here.' He sent out. Meece's guardian practice was long over and she was now studying from a textbook. He heard her positive response and she entered her room a minute later. A small smile flitted over her lips as she noticed that the word "BAKA" was still visible. But she carefully masked the smile, turning it into a semi-smirk.

"Hai, papa?" She looked up at him, wondering slightly what he was doing his her room.

"Turn your TV on and put on that video you like so much." He sat on the floor in meditative position.

Meece cocked her head to the side, green hair falling into her eyes. "But, Meece thought Papa hated it." She scratched her head. Piccolo waved his hand dismissing her comment. The young girl gave a squeal and dove to her video rack, pulling out a tape that Bra had given her. _'Squirrel Salami and the Whammie Blammie'_, it was both of their favorites and they had the stamina and guts to watch it continuously. Personally, if Piccolo had to watch it just once more he was going to blow the TV up. But this time, he wasn't going to be the one watching it.

*So, Nail, you want temporary control of my body?* Piccolo smirked.

"This can't be good." Nail whimpered.

"I warned you!" Kami sighed. "And I'm meditating now. I have a bad feeling about this."

*All right, I'll _give_ you control for the next 45 minutes. I hope you enjoy watching _'Squirrel Salami and the Whammie Blammie'_,* Piccolo smirked.

Nail's jaw dropped and he adopted a look of terror. "No! You can't!" He protested. For someone who loved TV, Nail had also learned to fear _'Squirrel Salami and the Whammie Blammie'_. Piccolo pulled himself out of his body to the spirit realm, and jerked Nail's consciousness into it. He tried to stand the body up and run off, but he found Piccolo still had control of the legs and he couldn't move. Meece was bouncing on the floor with excitement as the video came on.

"Hey, there-was-this-squirrel,-and-he-crossed-the-street,-and-he-didn't-get-hit-by-a-car-and-he-went-'Weeeee'!" Meece began to sing the lyrics. The most annoying part of the show was the theme song and it sounded like it was being sung by men who had been kicked in the nuts and then played in fast forward. In fact, if it weren't for the words printed at the bottom of the screen, they wouldn't even be able to understand the words to the song. So, for the next forty-five minutes, Nail was forced to watch the adventures of Squirrel Salami.

*Kami…. I think I'm having seizures.* Nail whimpered, the video was finally finished. *I don't think I've ever been through such a grueling 45 minutes.* But Kami wasn't listening. He was meditation just like Piccolo was, and praying he didn't hear the annoying show. When Nail felt Piccolo push him out of the body, he quickly, and gladly left control.

Meece was grinning ear to ear once the video was done. _'That was fun, Papa! Meece love Squirrel Salami!'_ She bounced to her feet, jumping around like a puppy who had to use the bathroom. Piccolo smirked and left the room, sniggering as he heard Nail whimpering.

"Come on, now Piccolo, that was pretty mean of you." Kami scolded. There was a short pause. "But I suppose he did deserve it."

"Mine eyes! Mine eyes hath seen hell itself!" Nail cried. Piccolo, once again, ignored them. Nail began to howl as the infectiously annoying song got stuck in his head. "…and-he-went-'Weeeee'!… Ahh! Kami! Help me!" He pleaded.

Shaking his head, Kami held up his hands, "I'm sorry Nail. But you made your bed, and you have to lay in it." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now you may wonder, what do two beings, both lacking in bodies, do when they are trapped in the physical shell of an overly cranky namek? Well, most of the time they play Charades and contemplate the meaning of life, but recently Nail had addicted Kami to Dungeons and Dragons.

"My Paladin wields the +4/+4 sword of light, and attacks the dragon." Kami rolled the dice. 'Spiritual' Dice, after all, they had no bodies to speak of, so all of the things they were using were created from the astral world.

Nail looked at the stats sheet. "The dragon is blinded by the light and dealt a fatal blow!" He announced, pushing the little dragon figure over. Ironically, it looked like Shenlong… The two of them had been involved in what they called a "D&D death Marathon". Basically, the first one to say 'I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of D&D!' loses. And while Kami did have unearthly patience, Nail was more youthful.

"HAHA! Take that, Lawful Good! Chaotic neutral wins again!" Nail cheered as one of his legions of orcs finally slaughtered Kami's Paladin. Of course, Nail had set himself up and Kami quickly sent out his light/dark elves to take care of the problem. And then the real trouble began.

"What?! Nail, this dice isn't a normal 12-sided cube! It's rigged!" Kami held up the cube, showing it was missing several important numbers. Nail began to whistle and twiddle his thumbs. Of course, the whistling hurt both of their ears and they fell over.

*What the hell was that noise!?* Piccolo's voice boomed in their mental realm (pun intended).

Kami stuck a finger into his ear and tried to clear out the ringing noise. "WHAT?" He yelled.

"Did he just ask us about 'the well fuzz at boys'?" Nail winced, his own ears ringing.

*WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE?!* Piccolo roared.

"WHAT?" Kami yelled again, his ears still ringing.

Nail blinked. "Oooohh! I see! That noise was someone whistling. Musta been Kami."

"WHAT?" Shouted Kami.

Meece's voice chimed into the conversation. _'Nail-san. You shouldn't whistle. Papa's ears are sensitive. Gohan told Meece that it hurt really bad when he whistled.'_ Nail nodded dumbly, enduring her light lecture.

"WHAT?" Kami's hearing still hadn't returned.

__

'And if you don't stop being bad, Meece will put you in time out!' She threatened. No one really knew just how she would put them into 'time-out', but then again, no one really wanted to find out either.

"Did she just say she'll give us trout?" Kami raised one eyeridge in confusion.

*CLEAR OUT YOUR EARS YOU OLD FOOL!* Piccolo shouted, making the astral zone where Nail and Kami dwelled actually shake with the volume.

"Oi! I heard you, Piccolo. No need to yell." Kami waved his hand. Nail fell over and Piccolo began muttering something about Kami going senile. Meece's consciousness remained in the astral realm for a moment longer before dissipating, giggling madly. Silence reigned over the spirit world for a moment.

"So." Nail sighed, slumping against a nonexistent wall.

"So?" Kami cast a glance back at him and continued to clear out his ears. Yet another pause.

"Care to join me in nagging on Piccolo?"

"Of course."


	6. Troublemakers

Huzza! Chapter six is here! ::Bangs together two sticks and throws Sakura blossoms:: I'd have a party, but that's why this chapter is so late. My sister just graduated from High School, which involved me cleaning the house and attending little 'congratulations' parties. Blame her, not me.

That, and I've been working on my FFIX Zidane costume for A-kon (and I have two friends going as Kuja and VIVI and my sister is going to be Eiko). What is A-kon? It's a giant anime convention in Texas, and I get ta go… HOTCHA!! But anyway, you wanted an update, and I have many people to thank in this one for ideas. First of all, I'd like to thank 'something like human' again for her many ideas on what the heck I should do. And also super-saiyan-monkey, for how to fit Marron into the story. 

Oh, and a little disclaimer, I don't own DBZ. Cause if I did, I'd tell Trunks to get a haircut.  
**Trunks:** HEY!  
**Kit: **And I don't own the idea of the whole 'two people in one disguise' and the totally clueless description by Bra on what a vampire is. That is taken and altered almost directly out of DBZ. Why? Because I'm lazy… and I think Bra is a cutie too. Oh, and if anyone knows how to get Tab spaces into ff.net's stories (it alters mine out), I swear I'll plug for one of your stories! And I always keep my promises, (unless your name is Nail).  
**Nail:** HEY!  
**Kit:** That's all! And now on with the much awaited CHAPTER SIX! (Patent Pending… just kidding…)

5/28/02

****

Touch Tones

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If all humans ate like Meece did, it would be easy to mistake them for saiya-jins. Currently, the young girl was now able to pack away an entire pizza on her own, and then have the stomach to ask for desert. Her new growth spurt lengthened her legs, but made them rather gawky. The eight-year-old's eating habits varied from eating like a glutton, to eating a single sandwich and being full. Currently, her diet went something like 'eat a lot of pasta, still hungry. Eat one tuna sandwich, be full. Eat a load of rice, still hungry. Eat one drumstick, be full. Challenge Bra to an eating contest and win, still hungry. Not eat for the next day and complain of a stomachache.' Meece's eating habits were slowly getting on Piccolo's nerves. And the fact she was growing so fast he could almost watch her grow was a little concerning.

*Just be glad you don't actually have to take her shopping.* Nail winced. *Making clothes using chi is sooo much easier, and you don't have to fight the crowds on Saturdays!*

Kami did a quick calculation. *I believe that Meece is actually small for a normal human girl. Either she his going to grow quite a bit during this next growth, or she's going to be a short stature human.* It was currently the end of Meece's second grade year, and this term the teachers had place her in the same class as Bra. Besides, it was much easier for the girls to cope with 'humanity' if they teamed up.

Meece finished off her glass of milk and wiped her mouth on her long sleeve. "Papa. Meece will need a calculator for math now. But the teacher should have told Meece before!" Her third-person speech not only _wasn't_ going away, but when Bra was in a playful mood the demi-saiya-jin would speak it too.

"Why didn't the teacher tell you last week, at the start of the year?" Piccolo growled. "They could have saved us time and a trip to that infernal mall."

Shrugging her shoulders, Meece made a vague noise as she nibbled on her cookie. "Meece guess teachers like making stuff hard." She quickly brushed the crumbs off onto her pants and jumped up from the high stool. Since both Meece and Bra were in the same grade and class, they now would study together after their sparring practice. Meece was an excellent reader, her knowledge of words made her nearly a walking dictionary. And Bra, the daughter of Bulma Briefs (self-proclaimed genius) had a natural head for numbers. The two girls acted as tutors for each other, each teaching what they were best at.

"Can't you just borrow one from Vegeta's brat?" Piccolo folded his arms and carefully watched Meece out of the corner of his eye. 'Please…please don't flinch. Show me you're over that word; that you aren't afraid anymore'.

*Piccolo, there actually may be permanent mental scarring from her life with her 'family', --and I use the term loosely--. She may never be able to hear that word without flinching.* Kami warned.

Ebony eyes were latched onto Meece as she translated his spoken words by reading his lips. As she hit the very last word, 'brat', she blinked once. Then her head turned up to look at him, a rueful smile on her face. _'Bra's Meece's best friend. She worries for Meece, just like Papa does.'_ No wince, no nervous twitch, only her full attention. Meece may not have fully gotten over it, like Kami said, but with the careful dodging of the word for the past four years and his tough-but-tender-care, she knew he wasn't like those humans.

A smirk graced Piccolo's face, but his eyes light up. "Feh, really. You think I worry for you?" He unfolded his arms, "I worry for you like I worry for the moon." One of his hands fell on her head, and promptly scruffed up her hair.

"Waaaii! But Papa? Didn't the moon get blown up back when Gohan was a chibi?" Meece blinked, her green bangs now hung down to her chin. She hadn't cut her hair since she had met Piccolo, other than a small trim, and now her hair was draped over her face.

Piccolo sweatdropped at her comment. "Well… that was my fault. So unless I blow you up, you have nothing to worry about." Meece made another high-pitched squeal, jumping in happiness. Piccolo simply sat back down in meditative position.

'Kami, if I may say, that suggestion for ear plugs and then learning to read lips just like Meece does was probably your best suggestion ever.' Piccolo smirked mentally. It wasn't the girl's fault she had a very high-pitched voice. And while she knew not to whistle and squeal, she did forget from time to time. So the namek had been taking to wearing earplugs when he detected her genki spirit flaring.

*Actually, I believe my best suggestion was making a spoon-fork… but then some human beat me too it and called it a 'spork'.* Piccolo's antenna twitched at Kami's statement. There were times where he couldn't tell if Kami were joking or serious.

"Bai Bai, Papa!" Meece called, waving her hand high above her head. Her backpack hung loosely on her back, packed with her school books. "Meece will be back in time for dinner!" She spun around, narrowly avoiding hitting Mr. Popo. "Oh! Meece so sorry, Popo-san! She should be careful!" She chastised herself.

But Mr. Popo waved her apology off. "You should go if you want to study. But Mr. Popo made this for you to take." He held out a small packed meal, probably full of snacks for Bra and Meece.

"Wai! Arigatou Popo-san!" Meece looked at the wrapped meal, grinning. She quickly stuffed it into her bag and hugged his arm before bounding off.

Piccolo's attention had been attached weakly to Meece, until Mr. Popo started talking. Then his eyes widened. Mr. Popo also spoke in third person. So… could the djinn's speaking have caused Meece to also take up the strange habit of referring to ones self like that? Personally, Piccolo didn't know she spoke to him enough to pick it up.

*Perhaps it was the novelty of the thing. You did bring her here when she was still learning, and she was very curious about Mr. Popo for a while.* Kami reasoned. 

*Nah, the real reason is, who can say no to Popo?* Nail smirked, and then burst out laughing. (A.N.! 'Popo' in German, means 'butt/ass'. So Nail just asked…err…well… it's rather perverted)

Piccolo growled, wishing he could shut up the laughter. "Nail, that's just perverted." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meece drifted lazily down to the grass of Capsule Corporation. On the lawn, Trunks was attempting to slam Goten, and failing miserably with the other demi-saiya-jin's foot planted firmly in his stomach. It looked very much like a familiar scene where they were fighting over the last piece of pizza, only lacking the strangleholds and angry growls. Fighting, to them, was fun. Food, on the other hand, was serious.

Unfortunately for both Trunks and Goten, a rather indignant looking Bra dove at them, knocking them both over. "You dork! Mom said that it's your turn to watch me today, and you are fighting with Goten!" She frowned deeply, looking like a pouting, miniature version of Bulma.

"Owowowoww!" Trunks winced as Bra tugged on his ear. "Come on, B-chan, go easy! Meece is watching!" He said, shocking Meece a little. She didn't know they had even seen her, but then again, they probably just detected her chi. Bra lifted her head in confusion, her azure eyes settling on her friend. Meece's own deep russet eyes blinked once, almost shocked that Bra could miss her chi like that. Then again, Bra didn't really seem to be training very hard.

"Meece came to study, but finds Bra-chan sparring too? No wonder you are doing bad in English!" Meece teased, smilingly slyly.

Bra's mouth fell open. Meece rarely made teasing comments like that, she was far too polite. Which must mean, "Mr. Popo cooked us something good again, didn't he?!" Bra hopped off her brother's back and dashed over to her green-haired friend. Everyone knew (heck, even Dende knew) that Bulma could not cook at all. Only the demi-sayia-jins and Vegeta's iron stomachs kept them from being sick. Chichi's and Mr. Popo's food was by far the best.

Goten's keen nose kicked in. "Hey! Is that from Dende-sama's place? Mr. Popo made that?!" He sniffed the air.

Bra stuck her tongue out, "Nya! You guys can keep sparring. We are going to Marron's house! _She_ would probably like to share this with us, and she won't ignore us!" Meece smiled sheepishly at the boys, shrugging. She didn't know who this, 'Marron' was, but she had heard Bra talk about her before.

Grabbing her books and stuffing them into a blue and white backpack, Bra nearly dragged Meece into the air. _'Bra-chan?'_ Meece asked telepathically. Bra's blue eyes turned toward her, _'Who is 'Marron'? Meece has never met her before.' _Bra brought one finger up to her chin, thinking about the answer.

"Well, you remember, um, that weird old man with the weird sunglasses? The pervert?" Bra's eyes rolled up as she tried to remember him. "Well, Marron-chan lives over at his place in the middle of the ocean on an island!"

Meece cooed. _'Wow! An Island?! And we are going there?'_ Bra nodded proudly, leading the way. _'And Vegeta-san won't get mad we left without tellin' him?'_ Bra winced.

"Aww, daddy wouldn't yell at me! I'm his princess!" She smiled. Meece knew that Vegeta had been the 'Prince of all Saiya-jin's' once, (Dende was teaching her about other beings on other planets), so Trunks and Bra would be the royal prince and princess! So Meece would follow 'Princess' Bra around, and her friend would bribe her with toys and stuff when Meece's conscious kicked in. Kind of like the time they rolled bowling balls down a very steep hill, and ended up crashing one into the fire hydrant and breaking it (the fire hydrant, not the bowling ball) and Meece helped do it because Bra promised to give her one of her toys.

__

'B-chan… how far into the ocean is it?' Meece's forehead wrinkled with worry. A rather large storm cloud was blowing up, and she knew she wouldn't have the energy to fly through it.

Bra stuck her finger in her mouth, testing the air. A totally useless thing when you can sense chi, but dramatic nonetheless. "Almost there! Muten Roshi's island is just ahead! And we can wait out the store there!" Bra smiled, relieving her friend's discomfort. But before either girl could get to the ocean, the sky's let loose a torrent of rain, making both of them turn into super soggy saiya-jin and human. Meece's long green hair obstructed her vision and hung in front of her eyes like an Old English Sheepdog's hair. Bra's own hair was plastered to her head, yet part of her bangs stuck straight up, like a pure blooded saiya-jins.

Two thoroughly wet little girls landed on the sand of the island and bolted for the door. Meece pressed the doorbell while Bra flared up her chi, drying both of them off quickly. Well, mostly dried off, even Bra's young saiya-jin energy was no match for the near tidal wave of water they were doused with. The door was answered by a young woman with blond hair and frigid blue eyes. But what scared Meece was the fact she couldn't detect even the slightest amount of chi from the woman. It was like she was dead.

"Hallo Juuhachi-gou!" Bra said brightly, waving. "Is Marron home?"

The android looked over at Meece, apparently reading her chi output or searching for any background on her. "Yes. She is actually expecting you. Your brother called not to long ago." Juuhachi-gou stepped back, allowing the two damp girls to come in.

"Oh, what did he say?" Bra shrugged off her school bag, setting it on the tile beside the door. Meece just let Bra keep talking, unsure of what to say. Strangers always made her a little nervous.

A very faint, Vegeta-esk smirked graced the androids face for just a moment. "The usual. My sister left for your house, board the place up, call animal control, and dig a snake pit trap."

"TRUNKS!" Bra yelled, wishing, or hoping her brother heard her and how much she wished she could shake him like a doll. Meece broke out laughing, her sound was still deeper than a normal person's laugh, but easily conveyed the amusement she felt.

"And who are you?" The woman asked, her emotionless eyes staring straight at Meece. In a faint way, it kind of reminded her of Piccolo. Someone so seemingly cold that was a parent.

Meece opened her mouth, and then paused. Then she prepared a telepathic message, and once again paused. Using telepathy was only 'allowed' between friends, and it might not work for an artificial human (for that's what Meece thought she was). But speaking directly was hard to do in front of strangers like this. She was afraid she would stutter. So she tried the 'Bra' approached… she babbled.

"Hi-my-name-is-Meece-Daimao-and-Meece-is-Bra's-friend. It's really really nice to meet you, you have a really nice house!" The second part came out a little slower, but still going about a mile a minute. If anyone but the children had been watching, they might have laughed at Juuhachi-gou's bewildered expression. That is; laughed if they hadn't feared her ripping their face off.

Giving a rather confused nod, the android said only one thing. "Oh." Then Marron ran down the stairs. Her long blond hair was pulled back into two loose pig tails. Then Bra and Marron linked arms and pranced about in a circle. Meece's eyebrow raised in confusion, much like Juuhachi-gou's had a moment before. Marron appeared to be the same age, or perhaps a little older than Bra. But before little Meece observe any more things about Marron, Bra swooped down upon her like a hawk upon it's smaller, unsuspecting prey.

"Maaaarron!" Bra drew the word out. "This is my friend Meece I told you about. The one who lives with Piccolo and Dende in heaven!" Bra called Dende's lookout 'heaven', a human habit. "So she's a human too!" Meece looked over at the android, then at the girl. Yep, definitely her daughter.

Marron's blond hair was a little shorter than Meece's, but was just as wild. "Do you fight too, Meece?" She asked, her blue eyes focusing on Meece's dark brown ones.

"Fi-fight? Not really. Just… Meece just protects herself, and trains with Dende-sa-sama." She stuttered. A slight blush rose up on her cheeks, ashamed of making a fool of herself. This was the first time she had met someone new without Piccolo behind her. School: Piccolo had always stayed until she had a good look around; shopping: although rare, Meece never got out of his sight; and traveling: it would involve Meece latched to his arm the entire time.

Then Meece remembered what was in her hands and quickly thrust the package from Mr. Popo out toward the other two girls. "Do, you want to eat this now?" She shook her head, trying to fling her wet bangs out of her eyes. Marron, much like Bra, grabbed both of their hands and began to drag them to her room. The girls passed an old man cackling as he read magazines and a rather short person with a mustache.

"Hi dad! We're going to study and stuff!" Marron waved at Krillin as she tugged the two girls along. Krillin merely waved and sipped a cup of tea. At the top of the stairs, at the first door on the right, was Marron's room. It was decorated mostly in pale yellows and greens, and packed with pillows and beanbags. There room wasn't lacking a place to sit, but the weird thing was that they chose to sit on the floor.

"Wow! Mr. Popo made crepes!" Marron's eyes got a far-off look to them. "I always wanted to go to France and see the sights!" She sighed. Meece took a bite of here, something like strawberries and cream, and opened her mouth to talk. A manners lesson from Chichi came back to her though, 'Don't talk with your mouth full', so she didn't.

__

'Papa took Meece once, and it was kind of raining and cold. And the people freak out at the sight of tall green nameks and flying people. But they do make good foods!' She chewed, sending the message out. Marron's eyes nearly popped out, but Bra didn't even seem to react to it.

"Br-bra! Did she just….did she just…" Marron's tan complexion, from living on an island, suddenly paled.

"Meece is telepathic, like Dende-sama and Shin-sama are… that's why she's the Guardian's student." Bra said simply, nibbling on a chocolate crepe. Marron's finger went from pointing to Meece, to pointing at Bra, then up to the sky, and finally back at Meece again.

When the blond found her voice, Meece and Bra had already finished their first crepe. "So, what's it like?"

__

'What's what like?' Meece licked her fingers.

"Training with Dende, or reading minds? Can you be a super-spy with telepathy?" Marron's smile, for a moment, resembled Trunks' right before he would cause trouble.

Meece's answer came verbally this time. "Well, Dende is a very tough teacher. He has Meece always practice looking over the earth and there is so much going on it makes Meece dizzy!" She swayed dramatically. "And a spy? Well, Meece would not want to pry into human's personal thoughts, because it's rude." She said, shaking her finger in a manner that Chichi would. Then her eyes fell upon her bag, which Marron had grabbed and brought up for her. "Oh! We have to study!" She clasped her hands to her cheeks, and then pulled out her math book.

"Wow… lemme guess, both Chichi and Gohan taught her how to study?" Marron tipped her head to the side as Bra nodded. Clearing her throat, Meece turned to look at Marron, not because the sound caught her attention but because Marron's chi cried out, '_listen to me!'_

"Hai? Something wrong, Marron-…sempai?" She asked, not sure exactly what to call Marron. She did know that Marron was in their grade, but she was much older than Meece because of the year of skipped school.

"Se-sempai?" Marron looked blank. "No no no! Just call me Marron-kun! And… do you really _want_ to study now?" Now it was Meece's turn to look blank. Bra had a smile slowly spreading over her face.

"What do you mean? What else is there to do?" Meece shrugged her shoulders, pulling a pillow to the ground. 

Marron looked slightly taken aback. "Well,… we could… go see a movie, or watch MTV, or call someone on the phone," She went on, and Meece looked only more confused.

"Why?" She asked. Bra and Marron fell over.

"Because it's fun! It's a distraction from studying!" Bra shouted, pulling on her long blue hair. "We could play video games, or go swimming, or shopping, or play a game!"

Now Meece had been taught by Piccolo, and the unspoken rule was, 'Work first, _then_ play'. But what Bra and Marron was suggesting was so…so… forbidden it HAD to be done. Bra brought up the point the 'all work and no play make Meece a dull girl', which confused the telepathist greater so they stopped using cliches. 

The three girls (helping Meece decide) determined that they were going to go see a movie. 'Vampire Sport IV' to be exact. And the fact that it was rated 'R', and therefore forbidden made it even better, (or so they claimed). But what Meece didn't understand was how they were going to get into the movie, after all, they were only 8 years old. So, dressed in raincoats, three yellow blurs flew toward the mainland.

Bra grabbed Marron and they quickly dodged into an alley, telling Meece to 'watch their backs'. So Meece stood there, waving happily at anyone who passed by. Not even a minute passed when Meece could feel Bra and Marron's chi approaching. She turned to ask them a question, and her jaw fell open.

Standing where both girls _should _have been was a super tall, super strange new person. "Come on, Meece! The movie is going to start soon!" Meece ran a quick check on the voice and nearly fell over. It was Bra's voice and Bra's face!

"B-bra?!" Meece squeaked, looking up at the new person. "What happened?"

"Silly! We just put on a trenchcoat! Marron is under here, see!" Bra threw back the coat, revealing a rather uncomfortable Marron. "Here is the plan. We buy two tickets, one for 'me', and one for you. And then you use your telepathy to 'convince' the man that you are old enough to get in, got it?" Meece could only nod. The idea did appear to be fool-proof, but the conscious she had was beginning to talk loudly.

"Maybe this is not a good idea, Bra-chan. They seem to want to keep us from seeing the movie." She said softly, walking beside the disguised girls.

Marron sighed, looking through the eyeholes in the middle of the coat and spoke in a muffled voice. "It's ok! If it were that bad, our parents would warn us about it, right?" Meece nodded slightly, but knew that Piccolo knew nothing about human things, movies included.

"Two for 'Vampire Sport IV'!" Bra said, lowering her voice to an acceptable adult level. The cashier couldn't have been more than 18, a young boy with shocking orange hair. His eyebrow twitched as he looked over Bra, and then his gaze fell to Meece. That was when the girl allowed the mental passage to open and began to read his thoughts.

__

'God, talk about weird chicks. And I thought Fay-may was weird, and she's my girlfriend!' The young man's thought geared out, leaving Meece wondering to what this guy was doing with 'chickens'. _'What the hell? A little kid? This weirdo want's to bring a little kid into an R rated movie?'_ Uh-oh, looks like it was time for the plan.

Slowly she pressed her mind into his, 'convincing him'. _'Well… she does look mature, and this is an adult with her, so they must know what they are doing.'_ Meece's bright smile quirked for just a moment, looking like a smirk. Giving human minds a 'push' was fairly easy, but the hard part was them actually believing her thoughts she fed them were their own. _'Wait… did I just think that? Well… whatever, I'm not paid enough to deal with this.'_ He finally gave up and slid them their tickets. Meece winked at her 'chaperone' and they entered the theater.

Ok, so first they made a detour to the concession stand. Bra ordered the largest bucket of popcorn they had, and while Meece was deciding, Marron realized that she was being forgotten. "I want milk duds!" Her voice, strangely out of Bra's pitch, said. The girl working there blinked in shock.

Bra began to cough violently. "Sorry, sore throat." She said sheepishly, digging her heels into Marron's sides. "Yeah, Milk duds too…. And what about you Meece?"

Meece's face was level with the candy. While Chichi and Bra would give her candy, Piccolo wasn't keen on human treats. Most of the sweets she had were made by Mr. Popo or Chichi. So these little rainbow colored spheres interested her. "Those!" She pointed at a box reading 'Skittles'. Colors of the rainbow indeed. The cashier passed the boxes of candy, and the popcorn, which Meece all took (in fear that Bra would drop them from her precarious perch). It was painfully obvious Bra's full attention that was in Meece's hand, because she'd whimper whenever it vanished from her field of view. Meece smirked, trying not to laugh at her friend.

As the three (or two, depending on how you looked at them) girls walked into the theater. Meece had only been in a movie theater once before, and again it had been with Bra. For a moment it reminded her just how tragic her old life had been. She wouldn't have been able to understand movies at ALL if it weren't for Bra. Meece would open a connection through the entire movie and slowly drink in the words the character's said, and for one short moment, she could actually hear. It was something she was willing to bend the rules for to experience again.

Once they had chosen their seats in the back, Bra hopped off Marron's shoulders and they prepared phase two. Marron pulled on a hat and Bra tugged the collar of her coat up high, hiding their faces. Meece was tucked between them, totally hidden from view between the two taller girls. They chattered quietly, in low voices, until the lights dimmed, and then their attention was riveted to the screen. Then Meece remembered something.

"Bra-chan!" She whispered, causing Bra to quickly glance at her, so as not to miss the commercials. "What's a vampire?" Bra's mouth fell open, a little in shock, partially in speechlessness. 

"It's…uh….well…." Bra's eyes flickered to Marron, who shrugged. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

Caught in her own question, Bra now had to answer it. "Um, a vampire is a person who…OH! 'Vampire' rhymes with 'umpire' and they kinda coach teams! So a vampire is someone who coaches baseball, right, Marron?" She gave a knowing glance to the blond.

"Um, right!" Marron nodded. Meece may be young and deaf, but she wasn't stupid.

"Neither of you know, eh?"

"Nope." Two embarrassed girls returned their attention to the commercials, blushing slightly, while Meece smiled. So they waited for the movie to start.

---------------------------------------------------------

__

'Marron-chan… Meece is going to be sick!' She sent telepathically, her face buried in her hands. The movie had started well enough, but once the vampires came out and started eating people, all three girls stared on in shock. Meece, which the least exposure to TV violence, was the first to cover her eyes… and that was in the first ten minutes. The skittles, Marron's milk duds, and half of the popcorn went flying into the rows in front of them when someone was disemboweled.

"Me too…," Marron felt slightly green, her hands clutching tightly onto Meece's shoulders as two vampires did something that she might have seen in Mutan Roshi's magazines. Once she had come across them, and stared in fascinated horror, like people do with a car crash. Krillin had instantly come into the room, probably using whatever 'radar' parents do whenever something like that is happening, and promptly chi blasted the magazine. He then grabbed Marron and very carefully rocked her and covered her eyes, babbling constantly. But she had really blacked-out the situation mentally.

Bra seemed to have that 'train crash bewitchment' on her and couldn't tear her eyes from the screen, even thought she would whimper from time to time. Meece had severed any telepathic connections so she wouldn't have to watch, and from cowering against Marron she couldn't see anything either.

One thing was painfully obvious to Meece though, the people watching the movie-- well, most of them -- were in utter shock and horror! Who would pay money to do this?! Were they sane?! Someone had just been eaten and their body broken horribly, and they _wanted_ to witness it? She didn't understand at all! … Oh Kami-sama! What if these 'vampires' found her!

"Meece wanna go home!" Meece said aloud, almost loud enough for the people around them to hear.

Marron was also contemplating going as well, but she would never admit it. "It's ok, Meece, it's almost over. Just ten more minutes, I think." Meece whimpered, twisted about in her seat, and clung in fear to Bra. Bra's hands quickly wound into Meece's hair, like handles. Meece could tell when the scary parts would show up because Bra's hands would tighten, and Meece would scrunch her eyes shut. She didn't pull Meece's tranquil green hair hard, just enough to signify she was getting scared. And truthfully, having something to grab onto in the scary scenes was like holding a teddy bear.

By the time the credits were on the screen, the three girls were almost under their seats in fear. "Bra?" Marron asked, shivering slightly.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get out of here? What if there are vampires out there?!" This, in retrospect, was probably not the best question to ask.

"Meece?" Bra's voice quavered. Meece seemed to withdraw into her own little world, no longer listening with her chi or telepathy. Bra paused, slowly trying a new approach, she sent a telepathic plea of her own. _'Meece?'_ It was weak, yes, and only able to be used between family and close friends, but it reached the shivering girl.

__

'Bra?' Meece shuddered.

__

'Call your papa… we need a guard home.' Bra said, eyes pleeding. Meece nodded quickly and sent out the message. A telepathic cry for help, as loud as she could get it. Anyone and everyone with telepathy on earth would hear it, but only Piccolo would know who it came from and where to go.

__

'PAPPAAAA!!!!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he gasped. The sun was slowly touching the horizon, and there hadn't been a sound at all on Dende's Tower. But in the astral realm, someone had just cried out possibly the loudest SOS he'd ever heard. And it was Meece.

"SHIT!" He roared, jumping up and flying as fast as possible to the human city. "Meece!"

*What's going on? What's happening?* Nail was jarred about in Piccolo's head, both nameks put on the back burner as getting to Meece as fast as possible took up the largest portion of his concentration.

*It's Meece! I've never heard a telepathic distress cry so loud! … I think even Shin-sama heard that!* Kami hissed, his telepathic skills were currently employed by Piccolo and hunting down where the message had come from. The worry created by all three nameks formed a power greater than what Piccolo used to fight against Cell with.

Piccolo's antenna twitched and he turned east once he was in the heart of the city. A movie theater. Meece was in a public place and still crying for help? God Dammit! He knew he should have taught her more attacks, stronger attacks, or even kept a closer eye on her! If anything happened to her, just one hair out of place on her head, someone was going to die.

Landing in front of the theater, he blasted the doors open, leaving an orange-haired looked shocked to the side. "That's it, I quit. I'm not paid enough to deal with THIS!" He yelled. Piccolo flew through the theater, scouting for Meece's chi. And to his surprise, it was flaring up in panic, as were Bra and Marron's. And like a chain of dominos, his own energy began to build, because whatever had a demi-saiya-jin, and the daughter of the power android 18 worried, was definitely a force to deal with.

He lifted his hand and let a wave of chi blow the doors to the room open, revealing a blank screen with a few credits still rolling down it. "PAPA!" Meece's voice shrieked, sounding rather shrill. It came from the back of the room, almost above his head because of the way the entrance faced the theater. Flying straight up, Piccolo noticed all three girls balled up in the back row. Once he was in there sight, Meece launched herself at him, not bothering to slow down before she hit. Her sides heaved, and she stunk of fear…and Skittles, but the latter scent wasn't as offensive as raw fear.

"Meece, what happened?" He demanded, resting one hand at the back of her head and scanning the room. Strange, but there was no other chi in it besides the girls.

Bra and Marron were beside him as well, each latched onto one of his legs. "We….we got scared." Bra said, doing the talking. Marron was both scared from the movie, and not sure she knew Piccolo enough to get away with doing something like this. Sneaking out to see an R rated movie, which scared the crap out of them…. They were in big big trouble.

"Of what? Some stupid human film?" Piccolo snorted, but blinked in shock when he felt wet tears damped his neck. Meece was crying.

*That human film is very impressionable on a young human mind, that's why they_ try_ to keep young kids from coming to see them* Kami informed him.

'Then how the hell did they all get in?! They are no older than 9!' He wanted to hurt something, badly, for scaring the girls.

*I think they pulled a Trunks and Goten and dressed up in a disguise. And knowing Meece, I have a feeling she tried to use her powers to convince the human at the front to let them in.* Nail thought out.

Meece's teary eyes lifted upwards, the liquid making her normally brown eyes a shade of green. _'Meece sorry. She did that, she lied to the person at the front to get in. She broke the rules. So sorry, Papa!'_ She shivered, her small fists closed around his shoulder pads. From Piccolo's legs, the two other girls were hoping that the 'vampires' would be scared off by Piccolo.

Silence filled the room, but voices could be heard outside, slightly a panic for the scene he just caused. 'Kami… shit, what should I do?' He asked rhetorically.

And of course, Kami took it upon himself to answer. *Punish her. She did break the rules, but since she apologized, don't make it that harsh. These girls are obviously to scared to get home on their own, and their parents deserve to know what happened. But Meece has to learn how to stand up for herself and follow rules if she wants to be a Guardian.*

Punish her. Probably the one thing on earth Piccolo knew he couldn't do. He'd fight against Goku for real one-on-one, he'd even wear human clothes again, but to punish Meece? When she trusted him so blindly? Fuck. "Come on, you brats are all going home." He growled, using the word 'brat' as well. Meece seemed to be either in a state of shock and not using her ears, or was scared so badly she couldn't tremble any more if she had to. But the two girls were too scared to let go of his legs…and there were people coming into the room. Giving up, he simply flew to the exit opposite the entrance and left quickly.

"Let go my legs." He snarled, but the girls still ignored him. This may take some explaining, and he didn't feel like it. So he handed control of the body to Nail to have him tell the girls the truth.

"You know, vampires don't really exist." Nail's voice came from Piccolo's mouth, causing Bra and Marron to look up. "At least, not on this planet. And both of you are stronger than they could ever be, you would easily be able to defeat them. People on this planet with 'fangs' aren't vampires, just, well… people with fangs. Really, scared of a movie, you should know it wasn't real." He scolded, clearing up the truth.

"Bu…but the people were, they were all bloody and eaten an," Marron's blue eyes were watery, but trying not too cry.

"Makeup. Theatrical makeup. No one died in it, no one was hurt in it, and it was all a show." Nail explained. Then gave control of the body back up to Piccolo.

'How did Nail know all that?' Piccolo asked, slightly confused. Then he noticed Nail had wound his hand carefully around Meece in both a protective and comforting gesture. And he didn't have the heart to take away the one thing probably pacifying the girl.

*He watches a lot of TV.* Came Kami's answer. Piccolo flew to Roshi's island first, and found Juuhachi-gou waiting. He didn't have to do a lot of explaining either, because based on the hard glare Marron's mother gave her, she already knew what her daughter had done. Bra gave Marron a piteous glance before hiding her head and shivering. And then they left for Capsule Corp without another word. Meece didn't even attempt a telepathic link with Bra like she usually did.

And like Marron's mother knew she was in trouble, Vegeta seemed to know the same for Bra. He was waiting on the lawn, frowning like usual, but this time it was lacking malice. This time he was disappointed. Bra noticed her dad's expression and tried to vanish into Piccolo's leg. Bulma, when she found out, would probably yell and raise up holy hell, but Vegeta would simple remain quiet and give his daughter a look that clearly said, 'I expected better'. 

"Daddy." Bra said faintly. She released Piccolo's leg and carefully slinked over, trying to remain as small as possible. Vegeta looked from his daughter to the namek, slowly absorbing what happened. It was like telepathy, only this one was between parents. Vegeta exhaled slowly.

"Bra, you will spend the next three days training in the gravity room with your brother for that stunt." Vegeta said, tones of a growl on his voice. "Don't expect to go to any more human movies for a while." And judging by the underlying hints, he meant 'in a LONG while'. Meece must have been listening somehow and gave Bra a tearful, sorry look. Bra smiled weakly in return and followed her dad inside.

Piccolo didn't hesitate there any longer, and headed back for Dende's Tower. Meece closed all telepathic connections, finding the silence in his mind deafening. Guilt ran rampant over her senses, dulling her abnormally keen sense of touch. She didn't feel when one of his hands fell on top of her head, one of Piccolo's few sympathetic gestures. And when Meece didn't respond, Piccolo paused in flying and opened his own connection directly to her mind.

__

'Meece? Meece, pay attention.' He scolded. But with the direct connection open, he could feel her sorrow, and it nearly made him despair. It felt like he had already punished her.

*Well, you have to remember,* Kami began what sounded like a lecture to Piccolo, *Meece's only purpose when you found her was to make you proud. She feels as if she's failed.* Landing at Dende's tower, Piccolo paused to think it over. True, if he punished her, they'd both feel bad but apparently Meece would 'learn something'. But if he didn't do anything at all and let her keep feeling miserable, it would be worse. So Piccolo decided to do directly the opposite what Kami suggested to him.

"Meece." He said firmly, resolve nearly cracking when her gleaming eyes looked up to him. "The next time you do something like that, at least take Goku. Even though he's clueless, you need an adult for those movies. But I'm impressed your Guardian skills were useful to get you in there."

Meece blinked, tears falling away from her eyes. That wasn't what she was expecting. In her past experience, when she broke the rules, she had been badly beaten, or locked in a room. Being praised was the _last_ thing she expected. Using her Kami Heart, she searched Piccolo's emotions, and found that he was truly impressed with her skills, but there was a small bite of disappointment and worry too.

Bending her head back under his chin, Meece gave a soft hiccup and tried to banish the remainder of her tears. "Meece won't do that again. Meece doesn't want Papa to not like what Meece does. She'll listen to you from now on." 

"No, don't bother." Piccolo set her on the ground, but she latched onto his leg. "It is kind of funny, if you hadn't sent such a panicked message to me, I would probably have laughed when I got there." The corners of his lips twitched up for just a moment. "Besides, kids need to test their own ground. You're going to be a Guardian, not some kind of baka warrior who follows someone stronger around. Make your own decisions."

Meece rubbed her forehead against his knee, clinging tightly to him. While his words dispelled her worry about him being mad or disappointed at her, it didn't help for one thing. "Papa… what if the vampires come to get Meece tonight?" She whimpered. "Can you stay in Meece's room, and make sure they don't come?"

Piccolo sighed. "About that… I'll have to explain to you again, won't I?" Meece gave him the puppy dog eyes she'd picked up from the Son family. "Fine, but just for tonight, and you better not be scared of any 'vampires' tomorrow." Meece smiled, and she gave a shriek when Mr. Popo came out of the darkened doorway behind her.

"Mr. Popo is sorry to scare the young Guardian, but Mr. Popo has already prepared dinner." The djinn stood stiffly in place. "Tonight it is Knockwurst and Bloodwurst with,"

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Meece…."

*Oi! Good set of lungs on that girl!* Nail smirked.

"Would she rather just have hamburgers?" Mr Popo asked, utterly confused.


	7. How to explain the 'saiyajins and nameks...

Chapter 7! CHA CHA CHA! Chapter 7! CHA CHA CHA! Why am I so happy? CHA CHA CHA! Because I'm also done with Chapter 8/interlude 2! CHA CHA CHA! And I won an E-bay auction for a Trigun action figure! CHA CHA HOTCHA!!!

I'd really like to thank everyone for suffering through this story. It was meant to be a one shot (or a two part-er), but due to the comments, I decided to expand it. Now I'm also doing fan art for my story. Heck, even I'M curious to see what Meece will look like (though I'll probably end up drawing a chibi so cute and sugary it will put us all into pancreatic shock).

And to Super-saiyan-monkey. Based on the anime (at least, what I watched), Marron and Bra are really close in age. I'm not sure how much older Trunks and Goten are at least seven years older that the girls, so if Bra is 13 in my story that would make Trunks and Goten at the VERY least 21. Pan is the one who's age I screwed up… she'd be, like, 8 right now…besides… it's my story and I can screw up the ages as much as I want.

And just to answer any unanswered question, no, I do NOT have your pants. Thank you for the reviews! WAH! The INTERLUDE IS NEXT AFTER THIS CHAPTER!

5/6/02

****

Touch Tones

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From dolls and butterflies to video games and makeup, all children grow up. All children, except for Meece that is.

"Paaaapaaa!" Meece shouted, running over the tiled surface of Dende's Lookout. It was, by all account, her home. The young girl who was once Piccolo's very shadow was now turning 13. And while most children that reached their early teen years would push certain things aside to make room for more 'grown up' things, Meece did not. Every thing she had ever collected stayed in its place, would still be used, and was treated like it was new. While the child had never played with dolls she did still have her old books and puzzles, and the gi colors Piccolo gave her so long ago were still part of her attire. '_Salami Squirrel and the Whammie Kablamie'_, now considered 'geeky (thank you Dende), still had it's place on the cabinet (much to Piccolo's distaste). And of course, nothing could ever replace her friendship with Bra, no matter how much they got punished for their pranks, (of course, Piccolo's punishments for Meece were never harsh, but he had a feeling it was like a joke for her to do it, if only to irritate him).

A rare sight was going on in one of the rooms of the home of God above the earth. Piccolo was cooking. Or _attempting _to cook. Only so much can be said for a cook who actually doesn't need to eat. And right now he was trying to heat a can of soup with his chi, wearing Mr. Popo's blue apron. Meece pushed open the door, and spotted Piccolo deep in meditation and decided to remain quiet. 

*Ok, now watch the soup carefully. When it explodes, you've heated it too much.* Kami carefully guided Piccolo through directions they had though to be 'idiot-proof'.

*Of course, Dende's way involves always making better idiots.* Nail sighed.

'Shut up, or I'll rip off your astral antenna!' Piccolo growled, lifting his lips in a snarl. Meece smiled broadly, her eyes darting over Piccolo's features. She could tell he was having a 'nice' little chat with the two nameks in his head. To her knowledge, it was like reasoning with kindergartners on pixie sticks. 

Finally, Meece could wait no longer. She had to interrupt Piccolo's attempts to cook. "Papa?" She cleared her throat. Piccolo nearly dropped a frying pan on his foot. Yes, he WAS trying to fry soup. He must have taken cooking lessons from Bulma, who couldn't even boil water without burning it. "Meece just wanted to tell you that she is going to Uncle Goku's house for dinner today, so you don't have to bother." She smiled sheepishly, her green hair covering her eyes like a veil. It still had yet to be cut, and her bangs were now nearly to her nose. According to Dende, she looked like a very fluffy Old English Sheepdog. To Kami, she needed a haircut, and Nail just thought she looked cute.

Frustration set it. "Well, you could have told me." Piccolo rumbled, his voice grating along the lower tones.

Meece clasped one hand to her mouth. "Meece sorry, Papa!" She said apologetically. Frowning, Piccolo ripped the apron off and crossed his arms stiffly. Meece gave several attempts to invite him with before giving up. The little human girl just couldn't convince him to sit there while the saiya-jins ate. It made him ill to watch.

But despite the fact he wouldn't go to the Son house to dinner, he did follow her to the edge of the platform. "Dinner shouldn't take long, Meece will be back in an hour or two!" She said, giving Piccolo a smile she saved only for him. Floating into the air a little, she kissed her surrogate father's cheek before heading down.

Nail cooed. *Awwwwww.*

'Get over it, you coot.' Piccolo snorted.

*I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Nail on this one. That was about the cutest thing I've seen in a long time.* Kami smiled. Piccolo merely growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK! WHO JUST ATE THE PILE OF EGG ROLLS I JUST MADE?!?" Chichi screamed, her voice waking any neighbors if they had any. Goku, Goten, and Pan all winced. Goten was now a college-aged student, back for a bit to do laundry and eat. No one could tell which was larger, the pile of laundry Goten brought home or the food Chichi was cooking for him. Pan, just 12 years old, was visiting her grandparents, since she had an extended weekend break from school.

"It wasn't me mom! I was studying!" Goten protested, waving his Chemistry test book like a flag, or a shield.

"It wasn't me, Grandma! I just got here!" Pan stepped back. She had heard stories of her Grandmother's cooking related wrath. Chichi turned her scowl to Goku, who remained cluelessly confused.

Scratching the back of his head, Goku shrugged. "Anou, but Chichi, wasn't the food for eating? So why shouldn't I have eaten it?" Goten took a step back and Pan winced. In this household, 'thems fightin' words'.

Chichi's frying pan swatted Goku on the head, leaving a nice saiya-jin shaped dent. "Meece is coming over for dinner! If you eat all the food now, she won't get any!" She screeched, waving the steel pan around. The smack upside the head didn't hurt Goku, in fact it hardly phased him, but her harsh screaming voice made him cringe more.

"Gomen Chichi! I didn't know!" Goku held his hands up in surrender. "I'll go catch some fish for dinner if you want." 

Chichi sighed, lowering the pan. "Well, at least you can be thoughtful some times, Goku. Hurry up though, Meece will be here soon." Goku nodded, his Son smile still plastered to his face, and flew out the window. "But for Dende's sake, USE THE DOOR!" She shouted. "Saiya-jins… always using the windows…" She sighed.

The youngest Son boy was sitting at the table, tapping his fingers on the wood. It had been nearly a year since he had seen his 'younger sister'. Meece was part of their family, just like she had managed to become part of Piccolo. Goten's dark eyes glanced over the mantel, spotting a few of the newer pictures. One of the newest ones was a picture of Pan and Meece, both wrapped so tight in a blanket that all you could see was their heads and Goku grinning madly while holding each 'bundle' under an arm. Most of the other pictures were ones Chichi or Bulma had taken, catching them off guard.

For example, there was the one where Goku and Goten each had one end of a very long sausage in their teeth and were having a strange version of tug-of-war. Another captured a shot of Chichi looking rather chagrined as Goku flailed about, having just eaten a giant wad of wasabi. And one of the pictures even had Piccolo in it. Piccolo had Meece, Bra, Marron, and Pan clinging to him, each of the girls smiling brightly while he looked rather irritated. Goten chuckled softly. It wasn't everyday that Piccolo-san was caught on film, since he usually chose to blow the cameras up.

A tickle of chi caught Goten's attention, heading from the east. "Meece is almost here." He said aloud, mostly for the benefit of his mom.

"Wheeee! Meece is coming!" Pan cheered.

"Really?" Chichi paused in her cooking. "It's been months since I've seen her. I hope she's been studying." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to Goku's house was rather fast if you could fly, but it still took a good hour to get too. But for the whole trip, Meece was swelling with pride. Traveling alone meant Piccolo trusted that she could take care of herself if something happened. He no longer saw her as a helpless little girl.

Using her newly learned skills as a Guardian, Meece sought out Goku and Goten, finding them in different places. Goku was at the fishing pond close to his house while Goten was inside near Pan's life force. She gave a squeal of happiness when she detected Pan, for she hadn't seen younger friend for almost a week. Meece wasn't using her chi skills to track them, but practicing her Kami Eyes. 

'Dende was right, Meece can't use Kami Eyes very well.' She thought, sighing. She simply couldn't _see_ everything that was going on, but she could feel it. For a moment, she wished she knew Goku's Instantaneous Transmission technique, because he seemed to know about everything with a large chi and where it was going. But common sense told her that all the technique did was send him from place to place, it was his constant use of sensing chi that strengthened the ability.

'Hup! There's the house!' Meece smiled, spotting the white pod house's roof and then the slanted roof of their living quarters. It had been far too long since she had seen the Son family. She sorely missed Goten's good natured goofing, and Goku's smiles, Pan's games, and Chichi's meals. She even missed Gohan's teaching sessions. In a very small way, she was jealous of Goten and Gohan because they always had a family from the very beginning and she didn't. But the jealousy she felt was far to small to measure, because no one--no matter how wonderful they could cook or how funny they were--could every replace Piccolo to her.

"Aunt Chichi!" Meece shouted happily, landing on the ground with one foot stretched out for the touchdown. The window was pushed open and light streamed into the darkened yard. Chichi's hair was done up in the usual bun, her silhouette instantly giving her away. Meece gave a high pitched squeal and dove in through the window, throwing herself at Chichi for a hug.

Now Chichi wasn't the strongest human woman on the planet for nothing. She managed to snatch Meece out of the air and pull her into a tight hug. "There you are! Oh my goodness! Look how much you've grown! And your hair!" Chichi's hands went to tug Meece's long bangs out of her eyes. At the table, Goten looked on in amusement, until Meece noticed him and decided he needed his daily glomp.

"Go-niisan!" She cheeped. Instead of her diving at him, Goten vanished with a flash of speed and grabbed her up in a hug.

"Imouto! I gotcha! It's been so long, shrimp!" He applied his knuckles to the top of Meece's head, scruffing her hair up. Meece hummed in affirmation, unable to nod while he gave her noogies. The two of them began roughhousing, Meece putting Goten in an armlock but unable to escape from his headlock. Pan could only sit idly for a moment before the two girls charged each other, shouting their hello's like they were both deaf or on opposite sides of the room (which they weren't). Chichi sighed and smiled, letting the two of them goof-off for a minute. Then she sent all three of them to wash their hands.

Actually, a better description would be, _attempted _to send them to wash their hands, because at that moment Goku came in. The three children (for everyone knows that Goten is still a child at heart) dropped what they were doing and dove at him, screaming both 'dad', 'grandpa' and 'uncle Goku'. One very large fish that resembled Kaio-sama was dropped on the floor and flopped about.

After a few minutes, Chichi managed to herd all three of them to the bathroom to wash up while she finished cooking. Continuous laughing came from the bathroom as Goten did his impression of a water fountain, soaking his own shirt. Pan laughed so hard that tears began to stream down his cheeks and Meece lost her grip on the soap, sending it flying. Goku dropped the towel on Meece's head and dropped to his knees laughing. Seconds later, the soap and water combined to make a bubbly mess on the floor, making standing near impossible when laughing like a bunch of hyenas. So, of course, when Chichi came in there was more screaming at the mess.

Meece sat at the table as Chichi began to serve them dinner. Out of politeness, Goku, Goten, and Pan waited until Meece and Chichi took all they though they could eat before beginning. But for some strange reason, Meece's stomach was beginning to hurt. It wasn't like she had eaten too much, and it wasn't because she was too hungry. It felt like she had been punched in the stomach sort of, lower than her stomach, about the middle of her abdomen. The pain began to kill her appetite, but not only that. Meece could feel her chi level alternating madly.

Goku took notice immediately, probably when her chi started to fluctuate. "Meece, hun? Are you alright?" Meece's attention snapped up to the table, and she noticed now everyone was staring at her. She nodded quickly, but found the muscles in her back were feeling rather stiff.

__

'Chichi, Meece is feeling sick. Maybe she should go back home and let Dende heal her.' She stood up, wiping the back of her hand against her brow. She was sweating. Pan became concerned, but there wasn't anything she could do to help her friend.

"I can go with you, Meece." Goten stood up, looking down at her with concern. But Meece shook her head and headed for the door. Chichi walked with her, handing her a package of snacks she had prepared beforehand.

"You better be careful and take care of yourself." And with a small pause she added, "And if you need to talk about… woman things… you can come and talk to me." Chichi smiled motherly and pushed Meece out the door. The girl was confused. 'Woman things'? What on earth was that? But she didn't have time to think about it, because her stomach started to hurt again. Whatever this sickness thing was, it seemed to be picking up in intensity. So Meece began to funnel all her strength into getting home in a hurry.

'Owww, it hurts. It hurrrrts!' She thought, drawing in a fresh breath. Meece found if she would control her breathing to small shorter breaths, the pain would fade.

__

'Meece!' Piccolo's mental voice called out to her. _'Hang on, I'll be right there!'_ Meece bit down on her lip, realizing she'd just sent that message out telepathically. She didn't want him to think she was weak. Meece struggled to keep her speed up and headed towards Dende's Tower. She could feel the concern of others; Piccolo, Dende, Goku, Chichi, Pan, Goten, and even Gohan and Vegeta had managed to sense her message. Great, was there no one who didn't hear that?

Before Meece could concentrate again, she found Piccolo ahead of her. The pain had become so intense she had nearly curled up while flying. Perhaps, and just this once, she would need help. "Pa…pa. It hurts." She whimpered. Piccolo wasted no time in gathering her up and quickly heading back to the lookout.

Once there, Meece claimed it was just the flu and wanted to use the bathroom. So Piccolo put her down and went to find Dende. Worry flooded through him, infecting both Kami and Nail as well. Meece was rarely sick, and never to the point where she was in pain. What if it were serious? What if it were killing her?!

'I couldn't live if she died. I won't let it happen.' Piccolo thought fiercely.

*I don't think it's _that_ serious, Piccolo.* Kami said, obviously he knew something. *I have a few guesses what it could be, but I'm not positive.*

Nail was being uncharacteristically quiet. Over the years, Meece treated him just like family. In fact, from time to time she would call him 'uncle Nail'. If she did die, Nail thought it would be possible for him to die of sorrow. All of her friends throughout the entire world would suffer from grief if ANYTHING happened to the girl. 

"Piccolo?" Dende's soothing voice came from his left. The young guardian stepped inside from observing the world below. "I detected something was wrong with Meece's chi. Do you know wha~" But before Dende could finish, a shrill scream came from the bathroom. It was a scream of pure terror.

All of Piccolo's battle honed reflexes kicked in and he was beside the bathroom door in a second. "Meece! Meece what's wrong?! Open the door!" He rattled the handle, but found the door locked. Of course, not flimsy door could hold back the great Demon King. One single punch and the door ripped off the hinges and fell in. Stepping into the room, Piccolo spotted Meece curled up along the wall, trembling. 

"Meece, can you hear me?" Piccolo carefully picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She was now tall enough it took both arms to hold her. Meece's only response was the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Talk to me here, what's wrong?" He lifted her head up to his shoulder and began to rub her back to stop the tears. Then, as a last minute thought, he rested one of his palms on her forehead in the same gesture of comfort that started back on the day he met her. Meece's trembling began to subside, but her tears damped his hand.

"…Pa…pa." Her voice broke, hitting a different pitch as she sniffled. Her rust-colored eyes were dim and lost their luster, and she smelt of fear. Wait… and blood? Was she hurt?! "Meece…," Her voice cracked again, and she buried her head into his collar to speak the rest. "Meece is dying! Meece… is bleeding and can't stop it!" She bawled. Not to long ago, Piccolo taught her about first aid, and how to treat it. Not to mention the fact that blood scared her badly.

Dende's antenna quirked and he quickly stepped forward to pat Meece's head. "Meece? Were you bleeding…uhh… 'down there'?" A purple flush covered the Guardian's cheeks as he questioned her. The green-haired girl lifted her head, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes, and then nodded.

Now Dende blushed all the way to his antenna. *Well, THAT would explain it.* Kami's voice spoke. Dende could only nod.

"What is going on?! Is she hurt or not?!" Piccolo roared, keeping Meece tucked into his arm.

The Guardian of Earth seemed a bit speechless. "Err, not exactly. This is normal. In fact, it happens almost monthly for female humans." It wasn't really possible for Dende to blush anymore. The normally green namek was now a very nice shade of purple.

"Bleeding monthly is _normal_ for humans?! It doesn't kill them?" Piccolo was aghast. "Then why do they do it?!"

*Yeah! What's wrong with his little girl!* Nail fired his own question into the mix.

Kami cleared his throat, and spoke to all of them in one message. *Congratulations, Piccolo. You're little girl is now growing up.* There was no way to describe the silence that filled Dende's tower, it was unearthly. Piccolo's face was stuck between shock and ranting. Meece was in horror about the blood still. Nail's brain was trying to process this information. And Kami and Dende had their ears (or astral ears) covered.

****

"NAAANI!?!" Yeah, that's why they had their ears covered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Meece was sent to Chichi to explain the rest, as the Nameks were all too flustered. "This is so stupid. We are all asexual, and none of us at the guts to explain 'it' to her?" Piccolo growled, sitting in meditation position. He looked like he was pouting more than contemplating the existence of the world.

Dende was still a mottled shade of purple from embarrassment. "Hey, _you_ are her father. It's up to _you_ to tell her … um…tell her… you know-," Dende purpled again. "About the 'birds and the bees'." The God of Earth had never been so embarrassed before!

"What the hell do bugs and feathered things have to do with what is happening to her?" Piccolo frowned.

*Oh, Kami-sama… don't tell me…-* Nail said, in shock.

*…He doesn't know.* Kami finished.

"Know what?" Piccolo growled.

Dende was now hunched over on the ground, either giggling or in shock. So Mr. Popo helped fill Piccolo in. "His Godship means, you don't know where babies come from." Piccolo paused, noting that Kami and Nail both knew. So if they knew, all he had to do was tap their knowledge banks to find the answer.

Kami knew what Piccolo was trying to do, *You may not like the answer.* He warned. But Piccolo plowed on ahead, locating a section of Kami's memories on 'humans' and beginning to browse through.

………….

****

"NAAAANNIIII?!?!?!" Piccolo roared.

*Uh-oh. I'm detecting 'protective father' phase just turned on.* Nail said. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meece was spending the next few days at Muten Roshi's Island with Marron and Juuhachi-gou. The reason was because Marron was already going through the same 'phase' and Dende thought the girls could share knowledge about 'that time of the month'. Besides, Muten Roshi and Krillin were off the island at the moment on a short trip leaving the girls on the island.

Marron placed a glass of lemonade on the table while Meece fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "It's really not that bad Meece. Just think of it like this… if you are ever not feeling good in school, all you have to say is _'it's girl problems'_ and you'll _always_ be excused." Juuhachi-gou was brushing Meece's hair, attempting to calm the girl.

"But… it hurts!" Meece cried out, rubbing her stomach in remembrance of the pain.

"It's ok. It makes you stronger." Juuhachi-gou said, "And besides, humans have made quite a few medicines for it." Meece curled up along the android's side, tugging on a small braid along her temple. The two blonde girls did their best to explain as much as possible to Meece, and what Marron was too embarrassed to explain, Juuhachi-gou wasn't. After all, artificial humans have very little care if they embarrass someone else.

As lunchtime rolled around, Juuhachi-gou went inside to make something for the two young girls. Meece continued to stare out at the ocean with a rather blank expression. Marron felt bad, Meece had been raised entirely too innocent, and Piccolo didn't have a clue about human physiology. Everything she learned about humans probably came from Chichi or the TV, sadly.

Then Marron finally thought of something comforting to say, but as she opened her mouth Meece asked her own question. "Marron… so boys' really don't have cooties?"

Marron cleared her throat. "Err… no, not exactly." She said, a blush rising.

"I don't understand boys at all then." Meece sighed, settling back on the sand.

"You and me both. They are a bunch of monkeys." Marron copied Meece's pose and threw her hands behind her head.

One of Meece's brown eyes twitched for a moment as she received a thought, "Hey…what about Lenchi though?" She asked. Marron twitched spastically at Meece's question. Lenchi was Tien's son, and seemed wise past his years. The girls had been introduced to him a few years ago and he became part of the group without much effort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

Marron and Bra had been sparring, each fairly equal, and Meece watched them. This was how it always was, the two of them fighting while Meece tried to guess their next attacks…with her eyes closed. It was practice for being a Guardian, and both of her friends were happy to oblige her. 

"From above!" Meece shouted to Bra, telling the demi-saiya-jin of Marron's next attack before it came. Bra blocked the attack and went to make her own. "High powered, chi-enhanced kick from the side!" Meece yelled again, giving Marron time to react.

"Dang it! She's too good!" Marron panted. "I think I liked better it when she couldn't what are next attacks would be with her eyes closed."

Bra's knuckles grazed over Marron's arm. "I'm getting tired!" The two fighters flopped over on the ground to catch their breath.

"From above! Falling quickly!" Meece called out. Marron's eyes widened as she looked over at Bra. Neither of them were moving. But neither of them were going to doubt Meece's prediction and flung themselves to the side. As soon as they had moved from Meece's foreseen area someone crashed into the ground from above. They were pretty sure it was a 'someone' and not a 'something' because it was cussing up a storm.

Meece was the first one on her feet over to the fallen person, probably because she had been expecting it. "Hey! Are you alright there…umm… mister?" She asked carefully. Meece had nearly gotten over her fear of speaking to strangers, but her desire to help overwhelmed any shyness she had.

The stranger lifted his head, a wild mane of sun bleached hair tumbling over his shoulders. He didn't appear much older than them, and clearly wasn't a namek or saiya-jin. The youth was obviously one of the few humans of earth who had learned chi manipulation. Clad in a green fighting gi top and a pair of loose pants, Marron thought the outfit looked familiar. Like she had seen it on an older, larger person.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine, but it's not like ya did anythin' to help break mah fall." He drawled in a rather thick accent. He looked up, hair hanging in front of his face just like Meece's did. But his vibrant green eyes were visible through a thick hank of blond hair. Meece stood frozen in place as he stood up and brushed his clothes off. "Thrice damned winds. Shit. Ya'd think Ah'd be able to fly straight after all mah years of practice." He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it out of his eyes. All three of them.

………..

"You know… you have an extra eye on your head, right?" Bra asked, hiding behind Meece slightly. The youth gave Bra a kind of glare, and then held his hand over his extra eye which was place right in the center of his forehead.

"No, really? Ah thought it was a bad case of acne." He sneered, voice thick with irony. "Yer so smart."

Unperturbed by his sarcasm, Meece took another step forward and leaned up on her tiptoes. The boy seemed a little put off by her close presence and leaned back. "You have very pretty colored eyes." She remarked innocently, thinking how his eye color was similar to her hair color and Piccolo.

And for some strange reason-- unknown to Meece--, he began to blush. "Err… really?" He turned partially away from her, his blond hair hanging down in front of his face. Bra and Marron's eyebrows raised up as Meece smiled. But a small tendril of his hair dropped down in front of his nose and tickled it.

"Ahhh… AHHH.. AAHH-CHOOOO!!" 

…….!!!…..

"You're hair turned blue!" Marron exclaimed. Indeed, the strange boy's hair turned a dark blue, boarding on almost blackish.

"Oh! Was I fighting again? Was I rude to you? I'm so sorry!" He apologized, a deep blush running over his cheeks. "I wish I knew what my other self does." He clasped his hands together and hung his head. Bra's mouth was hanging open at the drastic change in his demeanor. 

But Marron seemed to know what was going on. "Hey! You're Lunch's son, right? And the third eye; Tien has three eyes so you must be their son!" She pointed a finger at him.

__

'Don't point, Marron-chan, it's not polite.' Meece reminded her friend telepathcially.

"Yeah, don't point. My good-Mother says it's not nice. But angry-Mother would probably break someone's hand for pointing." He raised his head up, looking straight at Meece. The green-haired girl's mouth was hanging open.

__

'Can…can you understand what Meece is saying? Meece didn't send that message to you!' The message wasn't sent to anyone in particular, just kind of put out into space.

__

'Of course. I get it from my dad's side.' He grinned modestly. 

"My name is Meece." She extended her hand in a greeting like she had seen most humans do.

The boy took her hand gently and shook it. "Lenchi. Obviously your friend knows my parents, so no need to introduce them." He smiled sheepishly. Lenchi greeted Bra and Marron too, and apologized again for any rude comments he may have said. The four of them spent most of the day sparring, allowing Meece to practice her Guardian skills. They found that Lenchi had telepathy, stronger than even a skilled human's abilities, but still below Meece's level. Like his father, the third eye allowed him to peer into people's minds.

To Meece, it was like finding another of her 'kind'. "Nee ne, Lenchi-kun! Do you want to spar again some time?" Meece turned her dark eyes to Lenchi's bright green ones.

"Meece, I would love taa…aah…AAhhh…," His eyes began to scrunch up and his hand flew up to his face. The girls knew what was coming and took cover. "AH-CHOO!! Whoa! That was a damn big sneeze!" Blond-Lenchi said. "Hey, where are the chicks?"

__

'We are over here, Lenchi-kun.' Meece's voice came from behind a rock. _'Marron-chan said your mother would often pull out guns and shoot everything when she changed, and Meece is not bullet proof.'_ Meece peeked around a large boulder.

"Ahh, ya girls don't have ta worry about that!" He dropped down to one knee to look Meece in the eye. "Ah only shoot peoples Ah don't like." He smirked, gently tapping Meece on the nose. And for some unexplained reason, Meece also blushed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lenchi…. Which Lenchi? Blond-Lenchi or Blue-Lenchi?" Marron asked. 

"Both." Meece felt her cheeks heating up.

Marron's faint smile turned into a full-blown smirk. "Weeell… it IS cute. And you have to admit, Blond-Lenchi is suppose to be just as gun happy as his mother…," Marron began to chuckle, "…so I think he likes you."

Pause. "NAAAANI!?!" Meece was now turning a very nice shade of red. "He does not! Meece and Lenchi are just friends!" She sputtered. Her response made Marron laugh.

"Sure. I bet." Marron stood up, stretching. The sun had already made its long trip across the sky and was staining the heavens a crimson color. "I guess you're say here is over. Piccolo probably misses you."

"Papa!" Meece squealed, closing her eyes and grinning. "Right, Marron-chan! Thank you so much for letting Meece stay and teaching Meece." Meece jumped up and bowed to her friend. "If Marron ever need help, don't hesitate to ask Meece." She jumped into the air, letting her chi float her up. Then, focusing her energy into one concentrated area and burst off to her home. The whole mess of the past few days was washed away. Besides, Meece's mind could no longer bear a grudge or be sad for long; it simply wasn't her style.

As Meece approached Dende's Lookout, she could detect someone looking for her. Heading in her direction too. So she did the polite thing, she paused and waited for her seeker to arrive. And it didn't take long, because within seconds she felt another chi force approaching as well from the opposite direction.

'Ok… one chi… is Papa!' Meece was able to identify his energy with nearly no effort. As she scanned the other and nearly fell out of the air when she put a name to the chi. It was Lenchi…Blue-haired-Lenchi at that. The only thing she could think of was Marron's embarrassing words too.

"Meeeee~ce!" Lenchi shouted, approaching with a white blur of chi. "Wow, I've been searching for you all day! I didn't know you lived up in Dende's Tower!" He smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He was wearing a bandana covering his third eye, protecting it from the wind.

Clearing her throat, Meece twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "Meece has always lived there. With Papa." 

"Your father? Hey! Would you and your father like to…to," Lenchi rubbed the back of his arm, "maybe come and visit my family some time?"

Meece could feel Piccolo's chi approaching, yet she decided to answer for him. "Um, well, Papa doesn't really like to be around people. But… Meece wouldn't mind." She clasped her hands together, her mind racing back to her thoughts of the day before.

"Really?! You…you'd like to come with?! That's…tha..th..aah…Aahhh," Lenchi's face scrunched up in preparation of a sneeze. "AH-CHOO!" And with that, blue-haired Lenchi became blond Lenchi. Meece sweatdropped at the change, perhaps she'd never get use to it.

Piccolo was nearly there, and probably able to see them now. "So, babe, is that a yes?" He smiled, or closer to the truth, smirked. Meece sweatdropped again. How could one person have two totally different personal? This was just as awkward as can be!

Coincidentally, whether by Dende's will or not, Piccolo showed up just as Lenchi was leaning in to say something. And Piccolo, still in 'protective father' mode, instant decided to assume the worst. He punched Lenchi in the gut.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" He growled, grabbing Meece with one arm and throwing her over his shoulder. "Dammit! I'm going to have to beat them off with a stick at this rate!"

*Um, Piccolo… I think you are being just a little too protective, yeah?* Nail said sheepishly.

'Like hell I am! Damn perverts all over!' Piccolo frowned, turning to head back to Dende's Lookout.

"Hey! Ow.. ya jerk! Where do ya think yer taking my Meece-chan! Kidnapper!" Lenchi was blocking Piccolo with a burst of speed. The bandana covering his third eye had flown off, and all three eyes now glittered dangerously. Piccolo was about to rip Lenchi's arms off for calling Meece 'his Meece-chan'. It looked like a fight was inevitable. That is, until he attempted to read Piccolo's mind. "Yer… Yer her father?!" He gawked, drawing backwards. Piccolo bore his teeth and growled softly. "Oh! Ya must be Piccolo! My old man talked about ya before!"

"Then did he warn you about pissing off a father too?" Piccolo snorted, loosening his grip on Meece a little. The girl turned about in his grip to give Lenchi an apologetic glance.

*Piccolo, what are you going to act like when Meece actually starts dating?* Kami asked.

"NANI?!" Piccolo's voice scared Lenchi so bad he sneezed right into Blue-haired Lenchi and Meece could _feel_ the vibrations from his voice. "She's going to DATE?!?"

"Papa…" Meece sweatdropped. _'Gee, thanks a lot Kami-sama. Now Papa is paranoid'_

*Don't worry, we can explain it to him… or sing the _'Squirrel Salami and the Whammie Kablammie'_ theme song until he goes insane.* Nail remarked.


	8. The Truth or Dare Interlude or 'how much...

It's another Interlude! RUN! RUN FOR YER LIVES! AAAHHHHHH! ::points to the looming Interlude:: Interluuuuude! ::the interlude destroys downtown Tokyo::  
**Kami**: Ok, so what have you done to us now, Kit?  
**Kit**: ^__^ Nothing. Nothing at all. This Interlude is dedicated entirely to the mischief that girls can do. I myself am living testament to mischief.  
**Trunks**: I'd believe that…  
**Kit**: Quiet you! You aren't a main character in this story so you don't get to be in the rant!  
**Trunks**: ç_ç ::whimper::  
**Nail**: Aww, don't feel bad, at least you don't have to sing 'Squirrel Salami' every day.  
**Kit**: And this is just a note to all you people asking, I will NEVER tell you about _'Squirrel Salami and the Whammie Kablammie'_. NEVER EVER! It's one of those great unknowns in life… like the noodle incident in Calvin and Hobbes, or what hotdogs are made of. Extra bonus points if you've ever heard the song where I 'borrowed' 'Squirrel Salami's theme from. (Hint, there is a squirrel involved and he goes weeeeeeeeee a lot and it can be found on the internet… that was my inspiration.)  
**Piccolo**: And I'm sure the audience is … touched… you are so damn inspired.  
**Kit**: Hey! I think that was an insult! Or possibly a donut… yeah, it was probably a donut.  
**Piccolo**: O.o? Baka…

6/9/02

****

Touch Tones

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meece was currently stuffing a duffel bag full of clothes, CD's, snacks, and miscellaneous objects as Piccolo watched curiously. Actually, watching Meece had become a rare occasion, especially since she turned into a teenager. Meece was 16, and Piccolo would give her the privacy that he knew humans often desired. She was no longer the clinging little barnacle he had raised. As much as he hated to admit it she was a perfectly normal human teenager (if one could overlook the fact she was deaf, a Guardian-in-training, and had more chi than a bus full of hyper children).

"Ten AM. No later than that." Piccolo rasped, not budging an inch from the doorway.

"Papa, it's a sleepover. Do you really think Meece can get up that early if we girls stay up all night?" Meece smiled, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Oh how he hated that, looking both perfectly cute and grown up at the same time.

*I think it's more like an oxymoron. It's called a sleepover, and yet that's the last thing you do there.* Nail remarked.

"Well, then what time do YOU think you'll all wake up at?" Piccolo demanded.

Meece tapped her chin thoughtfully. Then she closed her eyes briefly. "Judging by Meece's vision, we will all be awake by eleven AM when Bulma-san burns the eggs and sets the smoke detector off." Piccolo smiled, his face hidden by his white collar. Meece had finally managed to domesticate her ability of clairvoyance. But it didn't always work well, sometimes it would only show her a few seconds in advance, and usually it was about something totally unimportant.

"And there will be no boys there?" Piccolo growled, placing one of his hands on Meece's head. The girl probably only had one growth spurt left, and Piccolo _still_ made her look like a tiny child.

"Just Trunks-kun and Go-niisan! Vegeta-san will be 'watching us' from the gravity room." Meece chuckled.

The namek sighed, and let his eyes drift shut in relief. But then one of his coal black eyes sprung back open, "And no Lenchi?"

*Paranoid father alert! Preparing to sing _'Squirrel Salami'_ …* Nail warned.

"No, Papa. No Lenchi at the sleepover. This is a GIRL party… no boys are suppose to come onto our floor. Not even Go-niisan or Trunks." Meece smiled exasperatedly and sighed.

Risking his own sanity, he asked anyway, "And you aren't sneaking out to meet him?"

*Paranoid father detected! Launching _'Squirrel Salami'_ theme song! '_Oooohh, there-was-this-squirrel-and-he-ran-across-the-street-and-didn't-get-hit-by-a-car-and-went-WEEEEEEE!!!_'* Nail sang, causing Piccolo to wince. After all, a namek singing at high speeds in a high falsetto is NOT a pretty sound.

Fortunately for Piccolo, Meece spoke up in her loudest telepathic voice. _'Papa, Meece learned a long time ago not to disobey. Don't you trust Meece?'_ And her simple words cut Piccolo down. Of course he trusted her. If she said to stand in a bucket of water and touch an electric fence, he would, because he trusted that Meece would have checked (and doubled checked) to see if the power was off.

"Of course I trust you," He said softly, and then raised his voice to booming levels, "Now get out of here and go to your party before Vegeta's spoiled brat wonders where you are." Meece smiled, then jumped up and gave him a quick hug before leaving, waving until she vanished from view.

*You said it.* Kami spoke.

'Said what?' Piccolo grumbled, getting use to the lack of noise in Dende's Lookout.

*You said 'Brat'. And Meece didn't flinch at all. In fact, I think she's gotten over the word all together.* Kami reminded Piccolo again of Meece's once painful past.

'Of course, you wrinkled fossil! Don't presume that I'm anything like those humans. It took forever to her to forget that crap.' Piccolo unfolded his arms and held them at his sides stiffly.

*Whaaaat?! 'Wrinkled fossil'?! You ungrateful pup! I've been that voice of common sense in this empty head of yours for raising that girl!* Kami protested…loudly.

Piccolo snorted, 'HA! All you've done is complain and nag! I think monkeys could have given better advice than you.' The insult flew across and pricked Kami's pride. It looked like it would escalate into a full out mental battle. Or it would have if it weren't for the quick thinking of Nail.

……..well……..

Ok, so maybe thinking had nothing to do with it. More like 'randomly short attention span' touches it quite nicely. *'_Oooohh, there-was-this-squirrel-and-he-ran-across-the-street-and-didn't-get-hit-by-a-car-and-went-WEEEEEEE!!!_'* Nail began to sing the Squirrel Salami theme song, every so slightly. But the song had the ability to be heard by no matter WHO sang it, and not matter how lacking in pitch they were.

"SHUT UP!" Both Piccolo and Kami screamed. But the sinister song had done its damage. It was now stuck in their heads for the rest of the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! You go first!" Bra shrieked. So far the sleep over was including everything but sleep. Four girls--Bra, Meece, Pan and Marron-- were dressed in their pajamas. Bra was wearing a large button down blouse, Meece smaller version of Piccolo's gi (minus the cape and shoulder pads of course), Pan was wearing matching silk jammies, and Marron a pair of long boxers and a T-shirt. Marron was the oldest there at 17, and Pan was the youngest at 14. The girls were up at Capsule Corp, chatting and giggling with no men on the upper floor. Trunks and Goten (who always slept over) were downstairs on the couches, and Vegeta was probably still training outside in the gravity room.

"Ok," Meece giggled. Usually, the Guardian-in-training was calm and caring, but when she was with her friends she turned into a giggling, ditzy teen thanks to Pan and her many Pixie Stixs. Meece was the wildest woman in the room right now. "Bra, Truth or DARE!" 

"I can't say no to a challenge! Dare me!" Bra kicked her feet.

"Dare! Hmmm, ok. Meece dare you-," Meece said each word slowly, her green hair swaying with each report, "to go down stairs, and eat a clove of garlic, and then, KISS GOTEN-NIISAN!" She dissolved into giggles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, downstairs, Trunks and Goten are playing video games when the silly laughter reached their ears. "Is it just me, or whenever a group of girls gets together and laughs, it's always about us." Trunks looked worried.

"Laughing girls are _the_ most evil thing on this planet." Goten concentrated on completing a double jump on the video game.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra led the group down the stairs, everyone running as fast as they could go. It sounded like a heard of miniature elephants. The giggling girls ran past Trunks and Goten and dashed into the kitchen. 

"Hey, at least it isn't about us after all." Trunks shrugged. Goten looked suspiciously at the girls as they headed out of the room.

Meece dug through the fridge, searching for a clove of garlic. Her fingers closed on a small clove in the crisper and she pulled it out quickly. Holding it like a valuable gem, she offered it to Bra.

__

'Do you take this stinky garlic, to have and to eat, to chew and to swallow, as long as you are going to kiss Goten?' Meece asked seriously (and telepathically so the boys wouldn't hear), or rather, tried to ask seriously because she started giggling.

"I do." More giggles. Bra snatched the garlic up and jammed it into her mouth and munched away. Seconds later, the noxious breath of Bra caused Meece to reel back; her sensitive nose overwhelmed. "It's my new attack! Death Breath!" She hissed, blowing a waft of the garlicky smell at the girls. Pan hid her nose under the neckline of her top while the others held their breath. Marron pretended to faint.

__

'Now how do we catch Goten?' Marron asked, letting Meece transmit the message telepathically to the other girls while she looked around the corner at the demi-saiya-jin playing the video games.

__

'Just ask him to kill a spider, then kiss him when he comes in the room!' Meece squealed. Telepathy did come in handy while plotting against boys.

"Spider! Where?! AHHH!" Pan heard the word and began to freak out. She dove under the table, brandishing a rolled newspaper as a weapon. The other girls all sweatdropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten had just about defeated the Goblin King on the video game when Bra's panicked shriek came from the kitchen. Almost dropping the control, Goten turned around. The Goblin King massacred the hero in the second he took his eyes off the game. Trunks simply ignored the scream, apparently use to it (after all, he was related to Bulma and Vegeta and they ALWAYS yelled).

"Goten! Help me kill this big, icky spider!" Bra ran out, waving her arms wildly. Running in circles, she dashed back into the kitchen. Trunks was still laughing at Goten's dead hero character, and didn't notice the herd of girls hiding in the pantry, giggling. Goten got up and grabbed a magazine to squish the spider.

"Ok Bra, where is this spi-," He got out. Then Bra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with her halitosis breath. Totally stunned from the kiss (and the garlic) Goten froze, dropping the magazine. That second, three girls fell out of the pantry, Marron's camera flashing. With a mighty giggle, all four dashed off back upstairs.

Goten stumbled back into the living room and sat down, missing the chair by a good foot. He fell on his butt, totally disoriented.

"Are you ok?" Trunks lifted one eyebrow.

"Your sister just kissed me." Goten said in a monotone. "And she has got the weirdest breath..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I did it! Now I get to pick!" Bra flopped over on the bed. Meece was slumped against the bed too, trying to muffle her laughter and Marron was cradling the camera like an egg. "PAN! I choose you!" Bra shouted, and Pan jumped up and posed, preparing for her task. "Truth or Dare?!"

"Hmmm, that's a hard one, but I'll pick Truth!" Pan smiled.

"Is that your final answer?" Bra snorted. Pan rolled her eyes. "Ok, Truth. How many times a day do you check out my brother's butt." Meece laughed so hard she fell off the bed. Marron began to twitch spastically, suppressing her laughter. Pan's mouth fell open.

"That's not fair!" Pan crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that requires math! How many seconds are there in a day for her to stare at his butt?" Marron snickered. She dodged a pillow being hurled by Pan. Now Meece was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Fine, I'll change the question. You just have to tell us what outfit you like to see him wear." Bra rested her chin on her palms. Pan blushed. She struggled to get it out.

"Well, you know that spandex stuff Vegeta wear, I'd bet he would look really hot in that!" Pan said, turning beat red. Marron had to pound Meece on the back to get her to breathe because she was laughing so hard. "And then if he would wear biker gloves, and his jacket, he would look so cute!"

"Spandex!" Meece squeaked, hardly able to breathe at all. Apparently she could 'see' the picture Pan was thinking of using her telepathy.

"Wait! I'll show you!" Pan dove over to her bag, digging around in it. Inside was her laptop. Pulling it out, she quickly opened several pictures on the screen and began to work. The other girls looked over her shoulder in interest as the demi-saiya-jin mixed and blended the two pictures together. The final result? Trunks in a dark green spandex suit that happened to be cut like Meece's 'one strap sparring top', wearing biker gloves, and the same jacket that the pictures of Mira Trunks was in. It _was_ a fine picture… so the girls spared a moment to 'appreciate' the picture (except for Bra, who was now embarrassed).

"My turn!" Pan sneered at Marron, closing her laptop up, "And I choose you, Marron-chan!" Meece was still trying to control her laughter.

"Aye cap'n!" Marron snickered. "The task I choose, shall be DARE!"

"Ok, your task shall be to go and dress up in Trunks' clothes, then go down and act like him right in front of them." More giggling ensued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, Trunks suddenly shivered. "What's up man? Cold?" Goten asked.

"No, I just had this really weird feeling that things are going to get worse."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And up in Dende's Tower, one Guardian, a Djinn, and a very angry 'daddy' namek were sitting down with popcorn to watch the scene unfold.

"I bet a week's worth of chores says those boys don't know what's going to hit them." Dende smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marron was wearing one of Trunks' muscle shirts, almost hanging too low for her, and his Capsule Corporation jacket. After a brief search they found a pair of his pants. Marron pulled them on and had to use the smallest belt hole. Bra brought Trunks' boots and Meece retrieved his sword that Mira Trunks had given him as a boy. Pan had to take a picture.

"Remember, you have to _be_ Trunks." Pan's camera flashed.

"Silly girls, I know that _I_ am Trunks, a stud-ly man! Do I impress you?" Marron thrust out her chest and posed. The girls tittered and led the Trunks-look-alike downstairs. Marron was having a little trouble walking in such large boots, and was taking giant, knee-bending man steps. After a few tries (and nearly falling on her face twice), she was mimicking the walk almost perfectly.

She walked into the living room, chin up, and nose in the air. Both Trunks and Goten's mouth dropped. "Hey Goten, lets go spar so we don't have to do any _real_ work!" Marron said with a low, badly mangled, baritone voice. Then she brushed her long, loose, blond hair back, only to have it fall forward again. It was something Trunks did automatically, an exact copy of him.

"Marron? Are you ok? Why are you in Trunks' clothes?" Goten looked scared, Trunks looked horrified.

Using Trunks' nickname for Goten, Marron continued to act. "Feh, Chibi-chan, can't you tell that _I'M _Trunks, major hunky man!" Marron posed again and the girls in the hall giggled softly. Trunks looked like he wanted to fall off the world. 

"Someday, I'll be more powerful than my father!" Marron put her hands on her hips. "But right now, I'll settle for my fan-club!" She reached back and pulled out the sword. Swinging it clumsily around, Marron said, "So does my sword impress you?" Goten and Trunks both fell face first into the floor. The girls couldn't hold their laughter in and were screaming with laughter. Meece was laughing tears and Pan fell over, totally out of breath. Bra was holding her sides in pain.

"That's it!" Trunks stood up. "I can't take this anymore. Yeah, it was cute when you girls kissed Goten, but that is just weird! Let's go, Goten!"

"No! Goten's training with me!" Marron said, mimicking Trunks' voice (badly). "Let's go, Goten! I bet we can sneak in to the girl's locker room if we are quiet!" She posed again. By now, Goten was laughing hard enough to disturb Vegeta, who came storming in.

"What in the name of Kami…?" Vegeta froze when he saw Trunks being menaced by a much smaller Trunks-look-alike, Goten was rolling on the floor, and the girls couldn't control their own laughter. Meece was crying with laughter and her hair was being charged with her chi as she lost control of it so it looked like she had just been given electro-shock. Rather than ask again, Vegeta left for the gravity room, thankful that it wasn't him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Too bad your brother ran off," Pan's legs dangled from the edge of the bed. "That was so funny, it was probably illegal."

"Yeah, and he took Goten with too." Bra sighed. Marron pulled her pajamas back on, leaving Trunks' clothes on the floor. Meece was laying on the floor, still giggling. They had to drag her back up the stairs since she was so incapacitated with laughter.

"Hey! It's my turn now!" Marron realized. "And I get to choose Meece! Truth or Dare?" Meece detected Marron using her name and sprang up. She gave the choices a quick thought, and realized that if she chose 'truth', the girls would probably make her confess all and any feelings for Lenchi. That was something she'd rather not let out just yet so she picked....

"Meece accepts thy fine DARE, do thy worst, knave!" She said with a strange old English accent.

"Fine, and your task shall be," Marron jumped up and grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and scribbled something on it, "to put this sign on Vegeta's back without him knowing!" The girls read the sign and almost died laughing. The sign read, **'ASK ME ABOUT MY THONG!!!!'**

"WHAT?! That is suicide! Meece wouldn't survive it! …. Man, Meece is gonna die if he catches her, but-," Meece snatched the sign up, "you may want to get a video camera to record this! Meece is going to need a last will and testament." And with that, Meece opened the window and flew down to the gravity room. The other girls shrieked, not believing Meece was going to do it. Sure, she was brave, but this was way beyond bravery and into the 'insanity' group. Bra grabbed a camcorder and they ran off to hide in the bushes.

Meece knocked on the door, the sign hidden under her shirt. "Vegeta! Meece wanna spar!" She mewled, beating on the door as if she meant to break it down, something she had picked up from Piccolo. "Come out or Meece will tell everyone the Saiya-jin no Ouji watches Oprah!"

The door practically exploded open. Vegeta stood there looking enraged, and Meece hadn't even stuck the sign on him yet. Meece always knew which buttons to push to make people mad. After all, when you can read someone's mind like a book, it isn't very hard to learn these things. And the best way to tick Vegeta off would be to start poking insults and mocking his lineage. It would make him raging mad, but it would also guarantee a sparring partner (albeit one who wanted to rip her head off).

"Fine, but you probably will be taking a nap shortly afterwards, say, for a month in a hospital bed." He sneered, cracking his knuckles. Vegeta wouldn't actually hurt Meece (probably in fear of Bra's mighty 'wrath'), but he would fight her to her limit.

Meece pulled a smirk onto her face. "Ha! Meece isn't scared! Well… ok, so Meece is scared… of getting BOY cooties from you!" She straightened her back and leaned forward to yell the second part. Vegeta was, to say the least, surprised at her outburst.

And then the acting began. Meece began to twitch. "Oh no! Meece got the Cootie! It must have come from Vegeta! I have royal cooties!" She gagged, and then flopped over to the ground and began rolling in the grass. "Or maybe Lenchi! Lenchi has three-eyed cooties!" She rolled around in a circle, leaving Vegeta looking like he either wanted to laugh or kick her ass. Meece continued to thrash around in the grass, rolling behind Vegeta as he sweatdropped and remained unmoving.

With one deft motion, Meece's hand quickly snaked up and slapped the sign on his back. Vegeta began to turn around to see what she had just done when Meece suddenly and inexplicably jumped up and grabbed her neck like she was choking.

"Ahhh! Lenchi even kissed Meece! Ewwww! Boy germs! Meece needs to get an antibiotic shot!" Meece wailed, then flew into the window of the house. Vegeta stood there, looking absolutely confused. The female Guardian apprentice had just gone from a very smart, rational girl to a cootie screaming brat again. Maybe it was a new ploy, or maybe she is just crazy.

"And I thought she liked that three-eyed baka." Vegeta muttered, walking back into the gravity room. The girls in the bushes broke out laughing when he turned around. **'ASK ME ABOUT MY THONG!!!'** was perfectly visible on his back.

"Meece! You are a genius!" Bra ran back into her room. Meece was lounging on the bed, looking smug and putting small braids in her long hair. "You didn't even have to fight him!"

"Lenchi kissed you!?!" Pan gawked. Meece had once again returned to 'calm and cute' stage and her large chestnut eyes glittered in the dim light.

"Cooties?" Marron asked. "And how old are we today Meece?" Meece gave a rough laugh and held up four fingers. It was like a private joke between them, and it had started only a few weeks after the three girls snuck into the vampire movie all those years ago. Vegeta had told them to act their age, so they would 'declare' themselves to be a certain age whenever they saw fit. 

"Lenchi…kissed…-" Pan was still gawking.

"Oh, Pan-chan, there's nothing about it. He sneezed and turned into Blue-Lenchi and started reciting poetry and kissed Meece's hand. Like a perfect gentleman." Meece waved her hand, her cheeks turning a delicate shell pink in the moonlit room. 

"Meece and Lenchi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Marron started to chant. Meece blushed even more, waving her hands like a flag and trying to get her to stop singing that song.

"No no! It's not like that! Meece does _not_ go around kissing boys! She's a Guardian, and Guardians are above such things," She said, taking a quote directly from one of Piccolo's rants. "Speaking of which, do we have any more Pixie Stixs?" Meece's hands were woven tightly into her pajamas as her blush raged on.

"Wow, way to change the subject, Meece-chan." Bra said sarcastically. Suddenly all four girls detected Goku's ki heading toward Capsule Corp.

"Hmm, Grandpa Goku must be looking for a late night spar with Vegeta." Pan looked out the window.

Meece began to laugh hysterically. The girls looked at the green-haired girl, totally confused. "Don't you mean, Mr. **'ASK ME ABOUT MY THONG'**?" Suddenly the air was filled with wild laughter. Pan suddenly snorted, which only made them laugh harder. They had to catch this on video.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Vegeta! Wanna spar?" Goku shouted at the Gravity room. The door swung open and Vegeta stepped out.

"Isn't it a little late to spar, Kakorrot?" Vegeta huffed. "I was just challenged by that namekian raised human, and threw herself to the ground and proceeded to yell about Lenchi's germs before running off. Crazy females." Vegeta began to stretch, getting ready for a short spar with Goku. He turned his back on the other saiya-jin, stretching out his hamstrings. Goku was baffled.

"Hey Vegeta, what's all this about your thong?" Goku scratched his head. Yes, it was a good night for a slumber party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And meanwhile, up at Dende's Tower. "SHE WHAT?!?" Piccolo bellowed. "LENCHI KISSED HER?! I'LL KILL HIM!" He began to power up, a wave of chi bowling over Dende, Popo, and a large bowl of cheese nachos.

*Over-Protective, paranoid father detected…preparing to sing _'Squirrel Salami'_ in T-minus five seconds….* Nail reported.


	9. Who's in the mood for a fight?

Recap!: Meece has been raised by Piccolo faithfully since he recovered her. She now can 'hear' with the aid of her chi training and lip reading, and also can speak despite being deaf. Meece occasionally will lisp due to the fact she can't actually hear herself speak, but it's a rare incidence. Marron, Bra, and Pan are roughly 21-16. And Nail and Kami are still acting as Piccolo's 'shoulder angels'….his very annoying shoulder angels, daa…

Piccolo: I hear you are ending the story this chapter…  
Kit: I'm trying!  
Meece: No more story?  
Kit: ::smirk:: I didn't say that…  
Kami: You are a bad, bad monkey!  
Kit: DAA!…hey! Hey Piccolo, leggo my leg! No! Don't throw me out the…AAA!!

(P.S: Please excuse the Invader Zim comments in here, or I will probably burst into giggles. And I am SO sorry about the delay. You may all boo me now. ::hangs head in shame:: I am a bad… bad monkey. OH! And fan art coming soon, posted at my webpage. There WILL be fan art.)

**********************************************************************

****

Touch Tones

Chapter 9: Who's in the mood for a fight?

There comes a time in every child's--and parent's--life where they have to get ready to let go and truly fly on their own. For humans, that time usually happens in the late teens, while the child is still in school and testing the limits of their freedom. For nameks, it comes after 7 years, since that is when their bodies are fully-grown. But for Meece, that day still hadn't come yet.

"PAPA!" Meece said, aghast. Piccolo was currently carrying a large box to the edge of Dende's Lookout. It was packed with clothes, or lack thereof. "Those are Meece's clothes! You can't just throw them out!"

Piccolo growled. "Clothes?! Clothes are supposed to cover! Look at this!" He reached into the box and pulled out something that wouldn't do as an eyepatch for him. "What is this?!"

"It's a BRA!" Meece shouted, face blushing. "Meece has been wearing them since… since…," Her blush grew more pronounced. "Human need to wear them or they…um… bounce." She found the best way to prove this point was to make 'rolling' hand motions. Piccolo quirked an eyeridge, causing one antenna to twitch and adopted a look of terror.

*…like Baywatch!* Nail shouted.

*Nail… that probably wasn't the best comment at the time.* Kami rubbed his head.

Piccolo dropped the box, letting it clatter to the ground dangerously near the edge of the tower. "Fine, but there is now way you are going out in a skirt that short!" He jabbed an accusing finger at Meece's skirt, which came to mid-thigh.

There was a pause in Piccolo's 'roommates' conversation. *Hey, Nail. Why didn't you sing the '_Squirrel Salami'_ song? He is being a paranoid father.* Kami asked.

*Because, I'm SICK of that song! I've sung it nearly EVERY day for the past two years! I can't sing it anymore without ripping my own antenna off!* Nail cried, sounding on the verge of hysteria.

Apparently, Piccolo always had half an ear turned into the two nameks conversation, because at that moment he began to sing mentally, _'Ohhh,-there-was-a-squirrel-and-it-ran-across-the-street-and-didn't-get-hit-by-a-car-and-went….'_ And then he trailed off at the most annoying part… the 'weee'.

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!* Nail screamed, attempting to pull his astral antenna off, without success. Piccolo's mood had gone from frustrated and overprotective, to calm and happy just by torturing Nail.

*You two… you are a bunch of children.* Kami sighed. *And speaking of children… where is Meece?* Piccolo whipped around, his cape swirling over the ground. Meece was storming back to her room with her box of clothes. With a small burst of speed, Piccolo vanished from where he was standing…

…And appeared right in front of Meece. Neither said a word, and for the first time, Meece actually had a defying look in her eye. She didn't send any telepathic messages or speak; her mouth was pursed into a thin line and her forehead was wrinkled as her brows drew downwards. And then without a single word, she stormed past him. 

"Meece cannot work under these conditions! Meece need to be free! Have a life! Have _fun!_" She shouted, generating a surprising amount of volume for a girl who had been deaf her whole life. At that moment, Piccolo thought she sounded rather like Bulma or Bra on one of their rants. As the thick wooden door of Meece's chamber slammed shut, doubts and thoughts began niggling through Piccolo's head.

What more could he do to 'free' her? He let Meece make friends with who she chose, train when she wanted, and develop her own personality. What did she want?

*Um, it could be that she is referring to your constant shadow falling over her.* Nail suggested with a shrug. *Maybe she feels over shadowed, and needs a chance to prove her strength.* It didn't sound fully plausible, but Piccolo still gave it thought. Meece was unlike any human or saiyajin who roamed the planet. She didn't enjoy fighting, nor did she like showing off her Guardian skills, and flirting was just plain out of the question for her. Perhaps Meece felt that she had no area of specialty. 

*Send her to college. Let her pick up art or a hobby. Or even, as strange as it may sound, _make_ Meece spar among the humans. Let her know she's good at something and vent this frustration.* Kami said in his raspy voice.

"Hm, all-in-all, old man, that's not a bad idea." Piccolo quirked an antenna. There was a budoukai coming up, and it may be what Meece needed to vent on.

"Yeh~…you are going to make Meece _fight?!_" Dende's shocked voice came from beside him. Piccolo had been so wrapped up in figuring what was wrong with his surrogate daughter, he hadn't even noticed that the Kami of earth had been sitting beside him the whole time.

Dashing away the fact he'd be a little startled by Dende's voice, Piccolo straightened his back. "Meece would easily defeat those humans, probably even be able to match the saiya-jins for a bit. I know she can." He growled. The look on the young Kami's face clearly said he did not approve. But under Piccolo's scowl, he quickly adopted a more acquiescent look.

"Ah, but you do know it's set up in 'team-style' right Piccolo-san?" A familiar voice chatted from Piccolo's left. Whipping around, heart attempting to escape through his ribs, Piccolo was face to face with Son Gohan. The young man kept his hair in a similar cut as he did in his teenage days. And even after all these years, he still called his old sensei, 'Piccolo-san'.

*Two-for-two! Let's play, 'Scare Piccolo'!* Nail chanted. *First one to five wins!*

*Nail, you know he's simply worried for Meece, or else he wouldn't have…spooked, so easily.* Kami said gently.

*Here's something that'll scare him. COLLEGE TUITION! MEECE'S FIRST CAR! Wait…here's the winner, MEECE GETTING MARRIED!* Nail taunted.

And the last jab, indeed, had an effect. Piccolo's eyes bugged out. "WHAAT?! NO! NO WAY! MEECE IS NOT MARRYING!" He roared, his voice causing Gohan and Dende to jump back in panic. Hence began a very loud, seemingly one sided, yelling contest between Piccolo and an 'unheard' voice.

"Does this happen often?" Gohan scratched the back of his head, looking over at the sweatdropping Kami.

"Fridays usually, between the hours of 5-8pm, or after Nail watches some TV or something." Dende sighed. "Louder if Meece is involved."

Speaking of the subject, Meece's door slammed open and she stormed out, looking every inch the irritated teenager she was suppose to be. "Papa! Nail-san! Please be _quiet!_ If Meece weren't already deaf, she'd go insane from your yelling!" She snorted, a rather familiar smirk teasing her lips. She was perfecting the 'Piccolo-smirk'.

"Wh-what?" Piccolo actually looked submissive, his face bewildered.

Meece's outburst an hour ago quickly faded as she began to giggle, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers. _'Oh, Papa. You look so silly.'_ The smirk twisted on her face, appearing again. _'And please, Meece is in no way ready to even think about getting married.'_ Piccolo let out an unwitting sigh. _'But… the fight…the budoukai, Meece thinks it's a very good idea!'_

"You do?" Piccolo blinked.

"She does?" Dende and Gohan echoed.

*Yee-s! Five points to Nail! Five points to Kami!* Nail hooted.

*No more TV for you.* Kami sighed.

**************************************************************************

The past few days were nothing short of hectic. Piccolo had managed to gather information on the budoukai from the other fighters and Meece went on her own little quest. She was setting up a team, and not just any team, but a team of girls to counter the guys. The battle would involve teams of four, and one of the four acting as team leader. Meece assumed the role as leader, agreeing to use her Guardian skills to aid the others. The others were none other than her friends, Bra, Marron, and Pan. Bra's superior saiya-jin strength made her probably the most formidable. Marron had been trained by Krillin, her style unbeatable (at least to humans), and was only a test away from being declared the world's strongest human. Pan, despite her youth, had speed to help the group, thus bringing the team of four to a strong finish.

Meece was not the only one searching for teammates too, Trunks and Goten were intent on making the 'counter-team' to Meece's girl team. The two demi-saiya-jins were equal in strength, speed, and power, but Trunks assumed the roll of team leader. They selected Lenchi, hoping to rely on his telepathy to tell what their opponent's next move would be. And finally they asked Ubuu, Buu's reincarnation, to fight with them. They shy boy agreed, a confused expression on his face.

Each team was open competitive, challenging the other daily. But to all the youth's surprise, none of their parents would be competing. No Goku, no Vegeta, no Piccolo, no Krillin, and not even Tien. The strongest fighters in the universe were stepping down and letting their kids have a shot. Now, knowing that they stood a chance of taking gold, the teams began to train even harder.

__

'Marron, Bra, Pan!' Meece sent out telepathically, _'Meece has news on team 'Underwear'.'_ She reported, brushing her long green bangs out of her face. She had recently had her hair cut, cropped short in the back but leaving her bangs a good four inches longer than the rest of the cut. Team Underwear was the pet name the girl's gave the boy's team. Marron paused in her kata training, lowering her fists and Pan and Bra broke up their sparring.

"Spying or general knowledge?" Bra asked, panting lightly. 

__

'A little of both.' Meece smirked. _'They are staring at us right now wearing silly, slack-jawed expressions. Meece thinks they are surprised at our clothes.'_ The four teenage men were leaning over the roof of the house, trying to hide, and indeed staring. The girls had all donned tighter fitting clothes, mostly to eliminate handholds. But by doing so, it showed off assets they had not yet begun to exploit.

__

'Meece does not think they can blink!' She giggled, trying to keep her semi-stoic look.

"Then…we can use this against them!" Bra whispered ferociously back. "I have a plan!" Dropping to the grass, Bra pulled out a PDA and began punching in keys. Bra could have used a panda's color against them, she was crafty and cunning like her mother (with a hint of her father's etiquette). Pan shrugged, inviting Meece to take the blue-haired demi's place in sparring. Meece carefully joined her in battle, more than a little jittery. She had been sparring since she was 3, but this was much different. Piccolo would let her win, Pan would allow no such privilege. Meece would now actually have to defeat the younger girl using only human strength.

Pan lunged forward, planning to catch Meece with a quick blow and then a low kick, but Meece easily read Pan's thoughts and dodged. The young guardian in training sent a wall of chi downwards, knocking Pan to the ground. With agility that only someone with saiya-jin blood can possess, Pan flipped to her feet and recovered with a back spring. Her next attack had a little more success, scoring hard across Meece's blocking arm. Both of the team's humans stood little chance of withstanding a saiya-jin's full strength, fortunately for them, Pan and Bra were no where near the strength of their kin. But each one of the demi's possessed more speed and agility than both Trunks and Goten combined.

Fifteen minutes passed, Pan was unable to get more than a weak, spontaneous punch in. But at the same time, most of Meece's attacks weren't enough to do more than put a dent in Pan's strength. Marron had halted her kata to cast the guys a suspicious look. They were all still there, and it was slowly getting on her nerves. Announcing out loud that she was thirsty, Marron made like she was heading inside. But once she reached the door, she suppressed her chi all the way down and began to sneak around to the back of the house.

The sparring wasn't going so well for Pan. Meece kept dodging her punches and putting painful little jabs along the exact same spot in her ribs. Jerking out of Meece's reach, the raven haired demi leveled out in the air, trying to _do_ attacks before thinking about them. _'Pan-chan,'_ Meece sent, looking far too winded to actually speak. _'Meece's energy is dropping. Can we use real chi attacks, or stick with physical blows?'_ She asked, dodging one of Pan's hits like it was an incoming snail.

Pan sucked in air, "Why…not." She got out. She was getting winded as well, but unlike Meece, she had a great deal of energy left. Raising both of her hands, she quickly gathered her strength. "Masenko!" She used her father's signature attack, sending a ball of chi at the young guardian on the ground. Meece raised both her hands over her head and erected a chi shield, causing the attack to dissipate on contact. Both of the women were now glaring daggers at each other, blue eyes versus a molten green. There was no anger behind the glare, just a desire to win over the other. Meece was developing the desire of the saiya-jin.

"GOTCHA!" Marron hollered from behind the four men on the roof. Taken off guard, they all gave a yelp and pitched forward off the roof. Marron had snuck all the way around the house, waiting for them to pay close attention to the sparring before climbing up behind them. Caught in the act of spying, all four of them portrayed the very act of guiltiness. 

"Ma-marron-san!" Ubuu stuttered out, a deep red blush across his cheeks. "We were…ah… just…," A dark lock of Ubuu's crest of hair fell over his face as he looked to the other guys for help. Goten and Lenchi were frozen in fear, like small rabbits in a face of a large, blond-haired wolf. Even Trunks quelled under the harsh look Marron sent at them.

"Ah…AAAHHh.." Lenchi's face scrunched up, lifting one hand to his nose. The others all panicked, Goten jamming a finger under Lenchi's nose to try to prevent the inevitable. And strangely, it worked. "….whew…that was a close on-AACHOOO!" The only good thing that can be said about this situation was Goten had managed to remove his hand before Lenchi sneezed all over it.

The sneeze had caught the sparring girl's attention, and even attracted Bra's gaze from her PDA. The cluster of guys formed a sloppy ring away from Lenchi, incase he lashed out with the temper he inherited from his mother. Marron broke out into a nervous sweat when Blue-haired Lenchi's submissive expression faded into Blond-Lenchi's immoral smirk. A true pervert grin.

Without wasting a beat, Lenchi turned in Meece's direction. "Meece-chan!" He called, eyes hooding as his leer broadened. Meece faltered, looking entirely like the naïve, innocent girl she was. Bra's eyes widened as she quickly hooked her arm with Meece's and began to drag her off.

"Come on, girls. Let's train where we won't be bothered." She said, shooting her brother a venomous glance. Meece made a confused noise, but had no choice to follow as Bra dragged her into the air. Marron quickly followed and Pan brought up the rear, equally as confused as Meece. "But the good news is, if my calculations are correct…those guys won't even know what hit them at the tournament." Bra's smirk was obviously something she had gotten from her father, for it would have probably made the devil himself kick his own ass in fear.

*******************************************************************

Piccolo stood stiffly and waited for the tournament to begin. He had watched Meece drill routines over the week, watching as her physical strength was harnessed. Instead of training her himself, Piccolo had stepped back and taken a more passive role. That didn't mean he approved of her new choice of 'sparring clothes'.

"It's worse than those clothes off Baywatch!" Piccolo growled, remembering what Meece had shown him last night.

*Oh, it's not that bad, Picc…,* Nail froze in mid word. *Wait! How do you know what the girls on Baywatch wear unless YOU watch it!?* He drilled.

Growling, Piccolo thought back ardently. 'Because YOU keep tuning into it, pevert!' From beside Piccolo, Goku was nearly bouncing in his seat from anticipation. This was the first time that Goku declared that he wasn't fighting in a tournament when they had time. And without Goku's rivalry in the fight, the prince of Saiya-jins, Vegeta, also refused to fight. Currently Vegeta --sitting directly ahead of Goku-- looked like he was about to turn and plant his fist square in the gentle saiya-jin's face. Piccolo didn't blame him though. Even Goku's wife looked embarrassed at his behavior. 

"Kakorotto… if you do not stop that infernal fidgeting, I'm going to beat you with your own legs!" Vegeta snarled, glaring at him over his shoulder.

Goku whined, "But 'Geta! It's almost started! The announcer is getting ready and everything." He suddenly grew serious. "I can feel their chi, they are preparing too." The 'they' he was referring to were the next generation; Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Marron, Ubuu, Lenchi and Meece. Each child had a tie with a Z warrior, even if Meece wasn't Piccolo's biological daughter, she was still one of them. Four of the eight new fighters held saiya-jin blood, while the other four were a mix of powerful humans or magical reincarnations. This was a generation who would not be trifled with (even if Goten though a 'trifle' was something you could eat).

The crowd roared as the announcer began to speak. Gohan looked nervous, probably worried about Pan's abilities. Videl gave him an elbow in the side for his troubles and returned her attention to the fight. "Laa~adies and Gentlemen! I'd like to welcome you to the 30th Weee~st City Budoukai!" He rolled his sounds, which most of the crowd seemed to love. "And now, who better to start off the fight but than our own SaaaaAAA~ATAN-SAN!" This drew a mighty roar from everyone but the Z fighters.

Videl dropped her head into her hands. "Oh dad…" She moaned. Mr Satan strolled into the ring, flexing his muscles and grinning madly. He looked very much the same he did all those years ago during the cell games, only for the fact he was balding….badly. And he seemed to have developed a gut. But credit to his common sense (or lack thereof), Satan was not fighting in this battle. He had learned his lesson years ago when Juuhachigou swindled him for all he had. The android was smirking discreetly, looking not a day older than she was when Meece had met her.

The fighters came out in teams moments later. First team was a group of monks, all as bald as billiard balls and walking in a straight line. The next group out was a collection of beast people; a dog, a tiger, a large dinosaur-like man, and a boar-man. They looked rough, causing the crowd to gasp, but collectively they had an energy level of 14. Trunk's group came out next, all the men smiling politely (except for Lenchi, who was grinning ear to ear in blond form). A few more rather weak looking groups came out before Meece's group made their appearance. And the second they stepped onto the ring, the crowd nearly fainted.

Each of the girls were clad in Bra's 'secret weapon'. They were wearing custom designed spandex, something much tighter than what they had been training in. Bra was wearing a royal blue, short sleeved and long legged one-piece suit, strips of black swirling around her hips and each arm. The back was virtually non-existent, dipping down to her hips. Marron was wearing a spandex outfit in the form of Krillin and Goku's colors, orange with a blue trim around the low dipping neck and the arms. Pan's outfit was black with green slashes cutting over her bust and back, the whole thing covered as much as a swimsuit. Green leggings went nearly all the way up, but stopped to give everyone a glimpse of the flesh of her thighs. Meece seemed to be blushing a contrasting color as her suit. She had a deep green spandex suit with a large diamond hole over her stomach, showing her toned stomach to the world, as well as her bare arms and shoulders. The girls had shocked everyone into silence.

"THAT is what they are wearing?!" Chichi nearly fainted. Goku steadied his wife, looking on in bewilderment. 

"Anou, Chichi, it is practical for fighting. No handholds." He informed her in his cluelessly confused fashion.

Gohan's face had frozen to utter shock, Videl kept petting his shoulder trying to drag him out of it. Piccolo growled, baring his teeth at the way people were staring at the girls (but mostly at his daughter). Nail and Kami were trying to keep him as calm as possible with their chattering. Yet to Piccolo's surprise, Vegeta and Bulma didn't look effected at all.

"At least she's not wearing the 'little red get-up." Bulma muttered, but looking proud of her daughter. Vegeta merely grunted.

When the announcer had regained his voice, he quickly began to ramble off the rules, deliberately keeping his back to the girls. "Well, …as, as you can see this years fighters are ready! The rules are the same as usual. Knocking someone out constitutes as a win, as does throwing someone outside of the ring. Killing is strict ground for dismissal. But in team battle, the leaders will start the fight matching their fighters against their opponents. The fight is over if someone on the team surrenders, or if everyone is knocked out." The explanation was simple enough, the girls and guys just had to watch out for each other, seeing no challenge in any other teams.

"Wee~eell! Let's get this fight on!" Mr. Satan roared, tearing his embarrassed stare from his granddaughter. The crowd cheered as the first fight began, Trunks' team vs a group of sumo wrestlers.

"Uhg, tell me when the real fight starts." Piccolo growled, turned on the arena and preparing to meditate.

"Same for me." Vegeta folded his arms, glaring down at the human fighters who had no clue what they were up against. When the bell rang, Trunks shrugged and pointed at the four sumo wrestlers. The guys looked a little guilty as they each approached their designated partner, and with one synchronized hit, knocked them all out. But, Dende, it seemed, had a sense of humor. For at that moment, Lenchi sneezed and transformed into Blue Haired Lenchi.

"Oh no! I was fighting again, did I hurt them? Was I restraining my strength?!" Lenchi began to panic, "I'm soooorry!" he howled. Eventually Lenchi was lead out of the ring by an embarrassed Ubuu. The crowds' jaw was hanging open, totally beside themselves that a fighter like Lenchi would be so… meek, after a battle. Trunks began to look (unsuccessfully) for some pepper.

The next two fights were humans vs humans or beast people, so Piccolo let his mind drift. *If I may say, Meece was awfully excited about this tournament this morning.* Kami offered conversation.

*Though, I've seen her more excited about going to see Bra.* Nail muttered.

*I've seen YOU excited about the new episode of Invader Zim!* Kami shot.

*Hey! He's green! He's got antenna! And an ego the size of Namek itself. I'm convinced Zim is Piccolo!* Nail argued. Once again, Piccolo was tempted to find the dragonballs and wish for a way to beat the living snot out of Nail.

Piccolo began to drift, his consciousness pulled from his body and shot to the only other source that drew him. He began to listen into Meece's thoughts.

__

'Gee, Trunks-kun's team is really strong. They have to hold back so much of their energy so they do not hurt their opponents…. Meece wonders if she put Papa through the same problem during training. That's probably why Papa didn't teach Meece like Gohan-san taught Pan.' Meece's mental voice was strong, the young woman wasn't bothering blocking her thoughts either. Piccolo felt a wave of sadness hit Meece as her thoughts continued. _'Pan and Gohan-san both like to train, so to Trunks and Vegeta-san… and Bra and Bulma have stuff in common too. Actually… all Meece's friends are like their parents. So… why does Meece have nothing in common with Papa?'_

Piccolo pulled his voice through the long distance that separated them to speak to the confused, and potentially saddened girl. _'Have nothing in common, do we?'_ He asked, poking at her in his mind's eye.

__

'Papa?' Meece's voice was confused, as if she didn't know how he was talking to her. Apparently, she thought her barrier was up to keep others out.

__

'We have more in common than you know. Anything, anything at all that you like, I do as well.' Piccolo rested one large astral hand on her head.

Meece smiled. _'So, papa likes reading?'_ Piccolo nodded. He had started reading the thick, classic books Meece did shortly after she brought them home. _'And papa likes swimming?'_ This nod was a little slower. Piccolo never really liked the stripping down part, and whenever he swam, he'd leave his 'shoes' on (much to Meece's amusement). _'So then Papa must like Lenchi!'_

"WHAAAAAT!?" Piccolo yelled, causing the saiya-jins and their mates to cast him strange looks.

__

'Papa is so easy to rile up!' Meece giggled. Piccolo opened his eyes and saw her sitting on the bench by the ring, grinning up at him.

__

'Meece,' He sent, calming from her unexpected joke, _'that's not all I like. Out of everything in the world, I like you the best.'_ The reaction was instantaneous. The jesting smile slipped right off her face and she looked shocked now. It was, by far, the closest he'd gotten to telling her out loud, how much he cared for his adopted daughter.

"The next fight! Would Meece's team step forward to fight Honora Ninja's team." The announcer shattered through the thick meditation Piccolo was using to speak to Meece. The green haired human didn't break her eye contact from her father though. A slow, gradual smile spread over her face as the words he had told her soaked in. Grinning happily, Meece lead her team into the ring to face off against the waiting team.

Using her telepathy and skills to rate chi force, Meece easily determined the strongest of the group. "Bra, you take their leader. Watch out for attacks from low to the ground. Pan, Marron, you two can take the two on the left, they both have cheated and reinforced their gi with armor plates so be careful." Meece whispered to the girls. She was going to take the physically weakest ninja, since her own fighting skills were below the other girls. They quickly squared off against their opponent, waiting for the bell.

"Heh, a bunch of girls." One of the ninjas smirked, his black mask ruffling with his words. "This will be easier than popping bubbles with a spoon." Pan looked disgusted, either at the bad analogy or at their self-confidence. 

What happened next can only be described as a 'atomic-black underwear wedgie'. Marron and Pan had rushed forward, trying to get their opponent in a strangle hold. But Meece had been correct when she said the ninja team was fast. They two men barely avoided being grabbed, but Marron's hand snagged out and caught a hold of one of their waistbands. Trying to get back into a balanced position, she stood up and jerked her arms locked. The pants in her hand also came with, giving the fighter a rather painful wedgie. Pan had caught the ninja she was against on the rebound, smashing him into the ground with one kick.

Bra was calmly blocking the fury of kicks and punches aimed at her, yawning dramatically to show her level of interest. This only infuriated the ninja more. He tried to sweep her feet out from under her, like Meece had warned, and failed when Bra took to the air. Disbelieving, the ninja looked up to try to spot his opponent, only to have a boot smash down into his face, knocking him out. Meece had an easier time than any of the others. She had squared off near the edge of the ring, and concluded that the fighter was going to charge at her for his first attack. So with the skill that would have made a bullfighter proud, she simply stepped to the side and let him charge right out of the ring, thus ending the fight.

Vegeta snorted, shaking his head at the easy win. Piccolo had found it mildly interesting, but only because all of Meece's predictions had been right. He almost felt like gloating, if the opponent hadn't been pathetically weak.

*Oh, come on! Meece's predictions haven't been wrong yet. That's worth some gloating.* Nail pressed.

Kami had another plan however. *I vote we simply admire her skills quietly.*

__

'Whaddya think this is, a democracy? I'M in charge, you are just freeloaders!' Piccolo snorted.

*Freeloaders? Why never! Without our advice, Meece would never have grown into the mature young woman she is today!* Kami retorted.

Nail heaved a sigh. *Yeah, she's really grown up, but truthfully, I miss the days when Meece would cling to Piccolo's leg and color on the Tower's floor with crayons.* He said, trying not to come of as a wuss. Piccolo watched as Meece spoke, physically talked, with her other teammates. Something normal humans took for granted, Meece had to fight to achieve. And fight she had, fighting until she mastered the art of mind reading and chi-detecting. It made Piccolo's chest swell with pride that one so small and dependent on him could become the future Guardian of Earth.

*Ah… Piccolo-san, about that…* Kami slowly bit out. *You know that we nameks live for a very, _very _long time.*

__

'Of course I do! I have all the knowledge that the both of you do.' Piccolo snapped, thinking Kami meant his statement as another case of nagging.

*That's not how I meant it. I mean… well… Dende will be around for a very long time probably longer than Meece will live.* Kami's words quickly froze Piccolo's insides. *If she really wants to be a Guardian, she'll probably have to do it on another planet who needs one. Or just always remain a 'Guardian in training'.* The old God was bringing up a new, horribly unplanned for point. Why _had_ Dende been training Meece if she was just going to be sent away from Earth to begin with?!

__

'It is Meece's decision, whether she goes or stays.' Piccolo grit out. The two voices in his head rose to say something but were violently crushed down when Piccolo fully came back to the physical world. Her decision could tear her from everything she had ever known, just for the sake of duty. For once, Piccolo hoped Meece would make the wrong choice.

Trunks' team had approached the ring again, this time for the semi finals. Meece's team had made it as well, but as long as both teams won their fights, they would get to the fight Piccolo had been waiting for. With almost a frightening precision, Trunks let Lenchi take out the entire opposing team, using his third eye to send out a chi attack that slowed them down. None of the guys looked at all injured, although Trunks hair had taken a beating from a close cut by a dinosaurian fighter.

Advancing with ease, Meece's team also made it to the finals. Their team had been a group of haughty amazons. A little less than spectacular, every amazon fighter was thrown from the ring, literally. A telepathic command from Meece allowed them to choreograph their movements for an effect that got the audience to roar. Or maybe it was the fact all the girls were wearing such tight clothing, but it got people jumping out of their seats in a frenzy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The final round, a fight that probably many of you have seen coming!" The announcer shouted into the microphone.

"Duh." Most of the Z fighters snorted.

"On our left, without a single member of team his defeated, team leader Trunks!" Many girls in the crowd swooned, mothers covered their daughter's eyes and small boys wished to be them. Smirking in a way that made Vegeta proud, Trunks lead the group into the ring.

"And on my right, a group that speaks for themselves in introductions, Meece's team!" Guys howled and whistled as the girls reached the ring, men silently drooled and wives smacked them over the heads, and young girls tossed out their Barbie dolls while begging for dolls of these fighters. Meece was blushing in embarrassment again, letting Bra do most of the waving, smirking, and crowd rousing. Pan was wearing an expression that vouched for their victory. Marron's face was almost unreadable as she finalized one last meditation to prepare for their fight.

While the crowd was still cheering their arrival, Meece and Lenchi quickly locked minds and began their telepathic battle of wills. Meece was able to cover her friend's abilities and current status with her Guardian skills, but Lenchi was also hindering the process with his third eye abilities. Soon they were in a full out glare match, Meece shoving on Lenchi's wall and the blue haired fighter trying to hold it up. The announcer seemed to sense the tension that settled over the ring and quickly dove to the safety of the grass. 

__

'Guys?' Meece mental voice was weak, all her astral energy pouring into breaking down Lenchi's defenses without hurting him. _'It looks like Goten had a weak spot. He has a bruise on his left arm. Speed, you need to be fast.'_ She quickly snapped her attention to the others after a particularly vicious shove of mental powers on Lenchi's wall. _'Pan you need to fight Ubuu, no wait, fight Trunks. He's stronger, but he's not expecting us to switch. Bra, take Pan's place, and Marron, you fight Ubuu after the switch. Meece is fighting Lenchi.'_ Meece sent, eyes narrowing. Switching was not an uncommon occurrence for this battle, but none of the girls had needed to so far.

Lenchi was doing the same thing Meece was, only with far less success. _'Dang it!'_ Blue hair Lenchi growled softly where Blond Lenchi would have bawled out swear words. _'Trunks, Meece is cloaking the other's current levels. As far as I can tell, she's fighting against me for the whole thing, but… I think the girls are planning to switch during the battle.'_ He sent. Trunk nodded slightly, and to the crowd it seemed as if it was just the wind blowing through his hair.

"Um… you can fight whenever you are ready." The announcer prodded softly, not wanting to be punched in the head by any fighters. Bra's eyes flashed, fingers itching to fight. Meece rolled one chocolate eye back to look at her friends and then slowly blinked. It was their sign. The fight started.

"Good lord!" Piccolo choked, watching in disbelief as the girls moved forward like a wolf pack…if they could travel faster than the eye could see. The battle was choreographed with skill that Piccolo had only seen Saiya-jins commit to, and it was organized by Meece. Pan and Bra and double-teamed up on Trunks for the initial punch, driving the air from his lungs before splitting apart again, Bra swinging at Ubuu. Marron charged Goten, her feet screeching to a halt on the stone ring right before she reached him and dropped to the ground to sweep his legs out from under him. Her attack failed, but Ubuu now had his side unguarded and Marron took advantage of it. Meece and Lenchi, instead of charging each other, both summoned up chi attacks. Meece danced to the side of the ring, dodging his attack with grace that only a dancer would possess. 

Jab, jab, swing, chi blast, dodge. Bra grinned maniacally as Ubuu was unable to land a hit. "What's wrong, Uuo-chan? Can't hit girls?" She teased, fist grazing over his chin. Her response was him catching on her arm and throwing her across the ring. Bra barely caught herself in midair, floating to a gentle halt.

"No, but I can throw them." He responded, still sounding very much the polite teen he was. At that moment, Marron collided with him, sending him crashing to the edge of the ring. He flipped into the air with one arm, using the other to charge a chi ball. Now that Marron had 'taken' Ubuu, she used her secret weapon to her advantage. She struck a pose. Ubuu's face flushed bright red and his arms hung limply by his sides as he stared. The chi ball he had been holding fell to the ground and fizzled out.

Bra smirked as Marron 'disabled' her opponent, but quickly joined up with Goten in battle. "Ah, I thought I'd be lucky enough to get to fight with you." He smiled with that goofy Son grin his family was known for. Bra tossed her hair back, her father's smirk spreading over her face. Then their battle began. Goten was going for disabling hits while Bra was attempting to pin him. 

'It seemed to be more of a strange, flirtatious ballet than a battle, but hell, they are saiya-jins so what does Meece know.' Meece thought. 

__

'You said 'hell'!' Lenchi exclaimed in her mind, grabbing on of her fists before it could hit him. _'You've been hanging around us too long, you're becoming corrupted.'_

Meece snorted, a chuckle teasing her throat. "Meece was raised by the son of the great Demon King! Meece was born bad!" She snickered, kicking out with her knee. Lenchi countered with his own knee. It was almost as if two mirrors were fighting, neither getting the upper hand on the other. Meece slapped up an astral wall and Lenchi slammed face first into it.

Rubbing his nose in pain, he shook his head to clear his blurry vision. Meece dashed forward, wrapping her arms under his and then behind his head in a modified choke hold. But this caused Lenchi's long hair to brush against his nose, which triggered a sneeze.

"Ahhh…AHHH…HAAA-CHOOO!"

.

o.O !!!

"Ahh, L-lenchi? Can you let go of Meece's butt?" Blond Lenchi had a firm grip on Meece's posterior, his hands had flung out and searched for somewhere to grab during the sneeze. Now that he was in 'blond' form, he found his handhold to be rather amusing. After a very long moment, Lenchi removed his hands and Meece quickly broke the hold on him to retreat to a safe distance.

"Did I ever tell you, how I think green in your color?" Lenchi smiled slyly. "And how about…how your dad is probably going to kill me for that little stunt I just pulled." He jabbed his chin in the direction of the stands.

"DAMN RIGHT I WILL!" Piccolo roared, his sensitive ears able to hear Lenchi's words. Goku had to forcibly restrain the angry namek from entering the ring. Vegeta was nearly falling out of his seat with laughter. Tien rubbed his forehead above his third eye, wishing for just a moment that Lenchi had inherited a little more of his personality. Blue haired Lunch watched as her son battled, her small hands clasped to her mouth in shock and horror.

"Oh dear! I hope Lenchi doesn't get hurt. I hope he doesn't hurt that nice Meece-girl either." Lunch buried her head in her husband's arm, wince as Lenchi dodged a fairly vicious swing from Bra (who 'happened' to be passing by their battle). Tien awkwardly pat his wife's shoulder, trying to keep his attention on the battle.

Trunks was easily blocking all of Pan's punches now, a smug expression of her face while Pan's bore one of intense concentration. "What? Is this all you got?" He smirked. The young demi-saiyajin girl was marked with many small forming bruises and her chi level was dropping quickly. It was time for drastic measures. Pan growled and ran straight at him, colliding with his chest. Her momentum carried both of them to the edge of the stone ring, and then, in a moment of breathless shock, they _both_ hit the grass below.

Bra watched in open mouthed shock as both her brother and Pan were disqualified. "I'm surrounded by… IMBECILS!" She shouted, fisting large strands of her blue hair. "My own brother!" Bra shook her head furiously. And _then_ she got dramatic. Marron, still battling with Ubuu, suddenly backed into Bra. Bra gave a shriek and toppled backwards, landing out of the ring and crushing down on the other two disqualified demi saiya-jins.

This lead to a very open mouthed Goten and Ubuu. "This… ever happened before in a tournament?" Ubuu asked. Goten shook his head, staring as Bra jumped to her feet and glowered. 

But their distraction proved to be their fatal downflaw. "GOTCHA!" Marron shouted, pouncing at Ubuu. The dark skinned fighter was sent wobbling at Goten, who was still staring at Bra. And thus began yet another domino effect. Goten was knocked out of the ring much like those suspended 'clacky' balls were, the collision propelling him off the ring. But Marron's attack had pressed a portion of her chest against Ubuu's face. The two of them stood froze in absolute shock. 

And then Ubuu developed a nosebleed and passed out.

"What is WRONG with this fight?!" Vegeta tugged on his dark hair, frustration set into every line on his face. "Is gravity obscenely strong today, or aren't ANY of them paying attention!" 

Of the three left, Lenchi and Meece, had developed a case of sweatdrops as their teams suffered from a very embarrassing loss. Marron was in a state of gloating and embarrassment. Both of the girls snapped out of their stupor and quickly dropped into battle poses. Before Lenchi could react, he was now blocking double the amount of fists.

"Two, against… one. Hardly fair." Lenchi panted, jerking his face out of punching range. "So… I guess, I'll just have to…" He smirked, sucking in a lung full of air.

Meece's eye widened and then snapped shut a split second later. "Close your eyes, Marron!" she commanded, but her order went unheeded. 

"SOLAR FLARE!" Lenchi's attack caught Marron totally off guard, and she slapped her hands to her eyes to rub at the abused orbs. Lenchi, a smirk fixed to his face, raised one finger and pushed her off the end of the ring they had been fighting so precariously close too. Vegeta was now cursing Dende for making this such a 'crappy' fight. But Goku and Tien had to admit, it was a good tactic, if a bit sneaky.

Meece threw her weight at Lenchi, her elbow driving into his chest. Air expelled from his lungs as he toppled over on the stone ring. Meece had used her leg to trip him over, and then followed him down and her arms formed a low stranglehold on his neck. Almost two feet from the edge of the ring, Meece couldn't find the strength to throw him, and Lenchi didn't have the leverage to toss her off. The small, green-haired girl racked her brains for a plan, all while keeping her mental shield up. She didn't have much strength left, but she did have one last tricky idea.

__

'Lenchi.' Meece prodded at his mind, letting up on the chokehold just a little. His third eye, flecked with bits of gold among the green, was trained on her every move. _'Meece just wanted to you to know…you really do have a cute butt.'_ And with that, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

The tri-clopse stiffened, eyes widening to impossible levels. His brain froze, and words were unable to retort back. When Meece pulled away, he barely had time to note the slight smirk on her face before the flurry of movement that followed. Meece rolled them over onto her back, and then used the momentum to keep going. With a final roll, Meece pushed Lenchi out of the ring.

"Laaaa~dies and Gentlemen! We have a winner!!" The announcer shouted into the microphone. The crowd burst into cheers and hoots and Meece stood up and dusted herself off. "Meece's team has won, thanks to a spectacular group effort and excellent leadership!" The human with the loud voice continued to ramble on, but it all became a blur to Piccolo.

*Piccolo?* Kami ventured, wondering why there was no response from the 'body'. *It… it was just a ploy, you know? Meece's last defense, right?*

No answer.

*Hey, Kami, is this bad?* Nail asked.

Piccolo exhaled softly, almost a chuckle. 'You know, of all the humans on this planet, the weaklings Meece could have chosen, she really did get the best of them.'

*What? The best loser, or the best human?* Nail asked. 

'Hey, Nail.' Piccolo thought to himself, his antenna twitching with irritation. 'Ooooohhh, there-was-a-squirrel-and-he-ran-across-the-street-and-didn't-get-hit-by-a-car-and-went….'.

*NOOO!!* Nail wailed, but then was forced by the horrible addicting ability of the song to continue. *WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Oh, Dende, why me? WHY ME?!*


	10. Resolution

Final Chapter!! You've been great readers! Yes, this is the end of Touch Tones. I've introduced several original characters, tried to keep the existing guys on character, and contemplated hiding myself in the story (which I didn't, but I had an alternative version which I did). Yes, this is the end.  
Nail: Doth I hope? Is the nightmare finally over?!  
Kit: ¬_¬… you know… I think I'm liking you less and less when you open your mouth… But this IS the final chapter. If you'd like to see the art I've drawn for this, please visit my webpage. http://www.public.iastate.edu/~jshiley I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and Something like human (who kept me on task), and the makers of Pixie Stix…who have rotted my brain to the level of insanity it currently is at. THANK YOU, daaaa!!!

****

Touch Tones 

Chapter 10: Resolution

* * *

Piccolo sat high above the earth in Dende's Tower, watching as the world spun. Nearly four years has passed since Meece had fought in the Budoukai. He slowly stepped back and let Meece do as she chose, her decisions always making him proud. She attended a small college, graduating with near impossible levels. Graduated in psychology (understanding the human mind is so much easier when you can actually look into it with telepathy) with honors. Shortly after that Piccolo had done the unthinkable. He let Meece go.

Kami and Nail spoke less, or rather, argued less. Twenty years of raising a child had given them all experience they never had. Twenty years of happiness, frustration, worrying and pride. They had watched as Meece changed from a frightened, confused child to a well-balanced woman. Meece had been the light in the darkness when the world seemed impossible. She was the hope they all looked to on those rotten days. She had been all of their 'angel'.

All those years cemented them into a rather strange, but comfortable family. Piccolo as the protective father, Nail as the uncle who spoiled her, and Kami as the kindly grandfather. After all their years of aggravation with each other, Meece had fallen into their lives and pulled it all together. So when the young woman left, they were thrown back into turmoil again, this time as one being. But no one took her departure more sorrowful than Piccolo.

The namek found himself turning around to look for the small child who would watch his every move. There was no loud music the teen would belt out in the late night anymore. He'd open his eyes from meditation, only to find the person who would always be sitting next to him was gone. The way Meece shadowed him, told him everything, even the clutter of her room was missed deeply.

'Dammit! I knew it would hurt, but why this much?!' Piccolo inhaled, trying to hold in the pain.

*Meece has a duty, she had to complete it.* Kami said, not tone of mocking or nagging in his voice. Piccolo didn't snap back, he simply contemplated it in silence. True, Meece had been trained for nothing more than to become a Guardian. But after Kami had brought up the subject of Dende's long life-span, it became obvious that Meece could not be Guardian of earth. It had taken months before Piccolo found the courage to break the news to her.

*I miss the way she'd always do stuff.* Nail said vaguely. Every mannerism, even the strange 'third-person' speech, was missed sorely.

A chi was approaching from the west, large enough to belong only to a Saiya-jin. Piccolo waited patiently as Son Goku approached Dende's Tower. The gentle-hearted saiya-jin landed quick, greeting Dende and Mr. Popo before walking to Piccolo. He offered Piccolo as softhearted smile and took up a meditation position beside him.

"How, is she?" Piccolo asked finally, his eyes staring far off.

"Meece?" Goku blinked. Piccolo felt the familiar tickle of irritation again, something close to the time he had to hide Meece's CD player to 'unbond with the loud toy'. "She's doing good! Still the same lil' Meece. Except for…well… you know." Goku made an uncomfortable hand gesture. Piccolo nodded in understanding. "Not too much time left before…" He trailed off again, the same embarrassed silence filling him in.

A few seconds of quietness passed, as did the span of a few dredged up memories. Goku spoke again, looking at Piccolo, "You know, we really haven't seen much of you down at home." There was a pause as Goku let another implication slide, "You really miss her." He stated, as if could pull the answer out of thin air.

The old Piccolo would have snorted, denying it and claiming only to have fatherly concern for her. But Meece's absence had left him to think for a while. "Yes." Piccolo sighed, looking down towards the earth again.

Goku stood up, stretching his legs out and dusting the imaginary dust off. Apparently he got the answer he was looking for and began to prepare to leave, raising two fingers to his forehead. "Do you want to come visit her?"

*YES!* Nail crowed, but was unable to be heard by Goku. 

"I don't think I'd be welcome there." Piccolo nearly growled, his voice husky.

"Of course you would be! You raised her, she's your little girl." Goku protested, a big grin on his face. "Not too much time before she's ready, you know."

Piccolo paused, considering. *Piccolo! You haven't seen Meece in a while! Go go go!* Kami cheered, uncharacteristically enthusiastic. Almost like a wrinkled, old, green cheerleader.

__

'PAPA!' Meece's telepathic voice boomed through out the entire area of Dende's Tower, causing both Piccolo and Goku to lurch. _'Papa, it's time! Quick…,' _There was no command to her plea, just a press of urgency. Piccolo had lunged to his feet the second she called out to him.

"Fine! Let's go, now." Piccolo stood stiffly, waiting for Goku to get ready. The saiya-jin nodded and placed a hand on Piccolo's shoulder. Raising his fingers to his hand, he closed his eyes and prepared to use instantaneous transmission. The pulling sensation that followed was something like getting your hand stuck in a vacuum cleaner, or much larger. With a brief flicker, they both vanished…

Only to reappear in a hospital. People rushed about, carrying blankets and pushing small carts full of strange looking tools. Meece's chi was fluctuating wildly, slowly disturbing the clocks in the area to run backwards. The entire place stunk of disinfectant, urine, and an overpowering air freshener scent, irritating Piccolo's sensitive nose. The looks he got weren't exactly comforting either, the people looked like they were about to faint or kick him out. Piccolo stood in the hall, slight tremors running down his arms. Goku was guiding him to a small room to the left of the hall.

Lenchi dashed out of the room, his blond hair fraying in about every direction like a giant hairball. His mane was in a poor attempt of a ponytail wrapped low on his neck, the cloth holding it together unraveling. The past twelve hours were visibly hectic for the tri-clopse, but it looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "P-piccolo-san! Quick! Meece just asked for you!" He quickly donned a soft smile and relief flooded all three of his eyes as he spotted Piccolo. For three years, Piccolo learned to tolerate the youth except in his more 'blond' moments. Strangely, the currently blond tri-clopse was having a 'blue' moment, acting far too subdued and obedient than usual.

"I know. I heard it." Piccolo grunted, walking past the young man and into the room with his shoulders set. But once he entered the room, he allowed himself to sag slightly, looking more humble. A lone nurse was scribbling on a clipboard at the foot of a bed. The woman gave him a confused glance before she identified him and nodded briskly. The nurse turned back to the foot of the bed, finishing her writing and depositing the clipboard in its holder before retreating from the room. Tucked into the jumbled blanket of the bed was Meece herself.

__

'Hi,Papa.' She brightened, lose green hairs sticking to her damp face with perspiration. A flush of exhaustion was dashed across the bridge of her nose. Piccolo smiled, but his brows drew downwards in concern. One large hand was placed on her forehead, his age-old gesture of comfort. He could feel the reassurance pour off Meece almost in waves. Goku and Lenchi were in the hall, giving father and daughter a time to become reacquainted.

"I would have visited sooner, but I didn't think… it was appropriate." Piccolo apologized. 

*He was sweating bullets the whole time though.* Nail informed Meece. The woman chuckled, a deep gravely sound. Obviously she had been straining her vocal chords.

*But it's good to see you again, my dear.* Kami smiled, an astral form of him appearing in Meece's head.

__

'You make it sound like you haven't seen Meece in years, Kami. You visited just this morning.' Meece's eyes twinkled. _'But what a morning it's been.'_ She shifted on the bed, twisting her arms around in front of her. Piccolo froze as he looked down.

"Papa, Meece would like you to meet Oboe." She rocked her arm forward, causing the blankets in her arms to shift. "You're a grandpa." She smiled brightly. The small baby in her arms, squawked, a small fist shooting out of the bundle. The baby blinked one, twice, and a final third eye before focusing on Piccolo. A tri-clopes.

The baby boy had three eyes, like his father, each a blazing mix of green and rich brown flecks of color. Small curls of green hair were ruffled from the blanket, the green too light to be Meece's deep color. Oboe yawned widely, making snuffling noises with his upturned nose.

"Would you like to hold him, Papa?" Meece lifted Oboe higher, holding his head carefully. Piccolo looked up suddenly, shock and fear writ on his face.

"I…I can't." He swallowed. Meece smiled again. "I don't know how."

Meece's message was loud and clear, a hit of a giggle in her voice. _'You raised Meece just fine, you can hold him.'_ She sat up slowly, taking a hold of one of Piccolo's thick arms. The baby slowly was transferred into his grasp.

"But… you were never so…small. What if I,~" Piccolo's eyes widened as the child was placed in his arms.

*You won't.* Kami assured him, carefully helping Piccolo out. He could have easily fit the kid in his two hands cupped together, but at the same time was afraid of breaking the newborn. Oboe stared at Piccolo in fascination, squinting when he made his soft noises.

"Oboe… you named him, like me." Piccolo rumbled, watching as the baby tucked in his arm quivered. Carefully, Piccolo offered one of his large fingers to Oboe, watching so the nail wouldn't hurt him. The baby gurgled, his hand unable to reach the finger with his newborn hand-eye coordination. Suddenly the baby's nose crinkled, his face almost folding in on itself with soft infant skin.

"Wha…what's he doing?!" Piccolo panicked, jerking his head to up Meece. 

"A-chu!" The baby sneezed, a noise much softer than any adults own. Piccolo looked down expecting to see a baby with maybe red or blue hair now. But to his surprise, Oboe still had green hair.

"Yeah, I guess that was one thing that he didn't get that I'm thankful for." Lenchi's voice came from the doorway, his hand tangled in his mess of now-blue hair. "No more split personality."

Meece had been listening without speaking the whole time, birthing had drained most of her strength. _'Not necessarily.' _Meece said cryptically, something she'd picked up from Dende. Her power of clairvoyance was one she kept to herself, rarely telling what she could foretell. Piccolo gave Meece a quick look before shooting his attention back to the baby in confusion. Something so small, so weak, was stirring up emotions similar to what he felt for Meece. 

*You think Meece changed your life, lets see how you handle being both a father AND a grandpa.* Kami spoke. Oboe's third eye blinked, almost in confusion as Kami spoke. *He can probably hear us, you know, if he's anything like his mother.* Oboe's chubby hand had finally caught onto Piccolo's finger, and he was treated to a strange amount of squeezing from the baby.

The nurse came into the room pushing a bassinet. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Tenshihan needs her rest. And we should let baby Oboe rest too." She smiled at the parents and Piccolo. Meece carefully brushed her hand over the lick of green hair on Oboe's head, smiling happily. A simple telepathic message was passed from mother to son as the baby was moved to Lenchi. With a whimper, Oboe was placed in the bassinet and the nurse began to bustle about the room again. Lenchi hovered over his son, a look of pride etched into every line on his face.

"I should let you get rest. Twelve hours just to have a kid, you are stronger than I." Piccolo bent over Meece's bed, brushing her green hair back from her eyes. 

__

'Papa, you haven't even tried to spit up a kid of your own yet. How would you know?' Meece teased, her eyes drifting shut.

"I've raised Gohan, Goten, and you on my own, I KNOW I can't raise another without removing my ears." A smile flickered across his face for just a moment. Piccolo removed his hand from her head and placed a kiss on her hair. 

__

'Meece is glad… Meece stayed on earth.' Meece's thoughts were becoming fuzzier as she drifted off. _'Meece… is home.'_

* * *

To a human, the years seem to creep by as children, and then slowly pick up speed once they are adults. People will sit back and reminisce about the time they managed to fit ten people into a Volkswagen and went to a nudist beach. Children don't, they are too busy spending their time how old they are in fractions (3 1/2) and playing in the dirt as if it were a themepark. If they remember something, it was that time a week ago when they dropped their ice cream on the ground. Children live in the future, adults live in the past.

Nameks, however, seem to dwell in both. They remember the past, unwilling to make the same mistakes twice, yet are mindful of the future. Dende was watching the earth with one eye while trying to complete a project on his own. He was tending a small, grayish egg.

'Empty nest syndrome,' the young Kami thought. "Mr. Popo. Can you bring me the blanket please?" He placed one hand over the egg and finding it slightly chilled. Dende remembered something Guru once told him. 'The most joyful sound is the patter of little namek feet.' Meece had proved just how much he missed that noise, and before he knew it he spat up an egg of his own. The god barely managed to quell a blush from some of Nail's rather raunchy comments. It was the 'big brother's watching you' syndrome never hoped to experience.

Someone was standing behind Dende offering a blanket. But to his shock, it wasn't Mr. Popo. It was Piccolo. The larger namek looked over Dende's shoulder with semi-interest at the egg. Then he looked over at Dende before returning his gaze to the egg. "…. Doesn't look a thing like you." Dende promptly facevaulted.

"Baby!" A delighted, high-pitched voice squealed. With that, Piccolo was nearly knocked over by a green blur that dove at his back. A small child was clinging to the fabric between Piccolo's shoulder blades, leaning over his shoulder in the process. "Are all babies lil' and round?" He asked. His green hair was wildly ruffled, the light green tips hanging in his eyes while the darker green roots crossed in all directions at once. His eyes were wide as he stared at the egg in front of them, and he let his third eye blink in confusion. Meece's decision to stay on earth was now the result of Oboe, for she couldn't bear to leave her son, and didn't have the heart to move him to a different planet. Of course, her father had a large part in her decision.

"Oboe, what did I tell you about jumping on people?" Piccolo rumbled, trying to reach the boy on his back. The child giggled and twisted out of his reach, dropping to that 'un-itchable' spot that everyone has (trust me, they do).

"But yer my GRANDPA! I luv-CHU, Poppy!" Oboe squealed with unearthly energy levels. Snuggling in to the white cape, the green-haired boy purred with happiness. Piccolo nearly growled with frustration, unable to lift the child off of himself. So with a twist and stretch of Namekian abilities, Piccolo made his arm grow at least another foot to reach the boy. Oboe gave a shocked 'meep' as he was pulled from his clinging spot.

"And I think you are loud." Piccolo told him. Oboe blinked. Kami and Nail niggled in his mind. And to Piccolo's surprise, he could feel the light push of Oboe's own telepathy as he tried to look into his mind. "But … I love you too, shrimp." Oboe closed all his eyes to bask in happiness, a grin like Lenchi's spreading over his boyishly round face. NO, NOT the perverted one, but rather the 'I-am-GOD' grin. Oboe's arms latched around Piccolo's neck as he gave his grandfather a hug.

The boy was already being trained. Meece had started with telepathic lessons long before he was able to speak and the baby took to it like a fish to water. Lenchi helped his son use his third eye as an advantage (and something about 'picking up chicks' before Meece elbowed him). But it was Piccolo who was teaching the boy martial arts. Which would explain the dark blue gi with a purple sash he was currently wearing.

Gohan, Goten, Meece, and now Oboe. Piccolo had trained three (and a half) generations of fighters. Each person mimicked him in a certain way and gave something back. For Gohan it was the exact replica of his clothes and pure adoration in return. For Meece it was the copied mental abilities and her unconditional love. For Oboe is was chi attacks and his proud respect of his 'Poppy'. The boy had learned the Makankosappa at age 5, and already possessed the ability to explode camcorders with is mind. A trick that ticked off Lunch as she tried to take pictures of her grandson.

"Poppy?" Oboe asked in a soft, subdued voice. "Didja ever feel like you were all by yourself alone?" He asked somberly. Ah, that was the twist Meece had been talking about. Oboe had perhaps the worlds strangest 'mood swings'. One minute the kid was declaring his independence to the world, and the next he was clinging to his mother, whimpering pathetically. His grandmother's legacy watered down to a more tolerable level.

Piccolo placed one grand hand over Oboe's head, gently brushing the hair back into place. Memories of Meece hit him at the gesture. "I did once, long ago. But not anymore." Through the touch, Oboe conveyed a colorful band of happy gold emotions that drifted in a sea of reds and hazy greens. Oboe's happiness was, without a poetic touch, beautiful. 

__

'Then… does Poppy want to… eh?…Poppy?' Oboe's brown flecked third eye widened. The child was detecting something. Piccolo leaned down, stretching his senses out to try to detect what the boy was feeling. _'Another chi is … wiggling.'_ The lime-haired boy sent. Piccolo could just barely feel it, the faint tickle of a weak chi struggling. Dende, again with one ear on the conversation, quickly searched for the energy himself.

But when the Guardian of Earth gasped and turned a much paler shade of green, Piccolo went on the defensive. "What? Where is it coming from?!" Piccolo growled, his own chi beginning to spike. He pushed Oboe behind him unwittingly, a reflex back from the saiya-jin attack. Oboe leaned out of Piccolo's grasp, peering forward at the cluster of blankets on the table.

"Eggy is movin'." He pointed, blinking again in confusion. "Oh no! It's gotted a crack! Get the glue, Mr. Popo! We have ta fix Eggy!" Oboe squealed, reeling back in panic. Dende quickly began to sprint about, grabbing the few things that Mr. Popo couldn't carry, namely a small blanket, a few pillows, and a washcloth. Mr. Popo waddled onto the scene carrying a large basin of warm water and a few white, clean cloths.

Piccolo scooped up Oboe, stepping back to give Dende some room. The expectant namek hovered over the shaking egg, one hand poised to help should the need arise.

"Ah've never seen a egg … do stuff. It is gonna be a baby?" Oboe asked, one small hand gently grabbing onto Piccolo's pointed ear. It was a strange habit the kid had while being held, he'd grab the person who's holding him ear. The young boy was mindful not to pull though.

"Yes, a baby namek." Piccolo looked on with curiosity. Oboe looked from his grandfather to the egg, and then back again. Piccolo could feel him thinking up a question, and opened a direct connection to communicate.

__

'So ya saw me aft'r I hatched?' Oboe asked, his thumb brushing over the point of Piccolo's ear as he thought.

*Oh dear. Not this again…* Kami sighed. *Time to explain to him the difference between humans and nameks. And the birds and the bees.*

*Just don't tell him what you told Meece. I thought her eyes were going to pop out.* Nail remarked. Piccolo lifted Oboe a little higher to his shoulder, thinking carefully over his words.

"Ok, kid. Tell me. What is Dende?" He asked bluntly.

"God?" Oboe answered, sounding unsure of even _that_ answer. Piccolo smacked his forehead.

Taking a slightly different approach, he asked another question. He began explaining it as directly as possible. *No no! I said DON'T tell him like this!* Kami disapproved. Oboe had all three eyes wide and his jaw hanging open as Piccolo explained.

"That's…GROSS!" He squealed. "A giant flying bird brings human babies?!" Oboe looked shocked, horrified, and slightly confused all at once.

Nail could be felt trying to repress laughter. *Yeah, just leave it for Meece and Lenchi to explain, and take the easy way out.*

__

'Easy way out?' Oboe asked Nail mentally. _'What's not the easy way?'_

*Uhh… I'll… I'll tell you when you're older!* Nail faltered. Piccolo snickered as he felt Nail fluttering around in panic. He poked is own teases at the flustered namek sharing a body with him. He received an answer which should not be repeated.

The small white egg began to rock harder as another tremble of chi escaped it. Dende had set his fangs into his lip, praying (probably to himself) that his child would hatch safely. Four sets of eyes (and one extra) locked onto the egg, and in a moment of shyness, the movement stopped.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Oboe shouted, causing Dende to jump. Not only did the God of Earth give a lurch, but the egg did as well. A small green fist smashed through the shell before quickly withdrawing. Finally, the hard part was over. With the egg's shell destabilized, the white, flaky pieces began to fall apart. Out of the football sized egg rolled a small, sticky baby namek.

There was a moments pause as Dende stared at his baby with a slack jaw. Then Popo swooped down and cleaned the child, covered him up, and placed him in Dende's arms before anyone knew what had happened.

"Whatcha gonna name da baby?" Oboe peered at the wiggling green shape in Dende's arms. The baby namek had all the ungainliness of a newborn human, along with two antenna which drooped in front of his eyes. The pink patches on the baby's forearms were wrinkled from being in the cramped egg. Already, tiny claws were visible on the young namek's fingers and two small fangs were poking out of his mouth.

Dende toyed with his son's hand for a moment, thinking. "Cargo." He said, a smile flickering on his face. The baby smacked his lips, almost in agreement.

"Ooohh….. It…. 'S-CARGO!" Oboe announced the baby's name in incredibly loud volumes, slurring the 'its' together. The meaning of the word hit Piccolo like a kamehame to the head. 'Escargo', the kid was named after … a snail. Using his renown poker face, Piccolo tried to keep from laughing out loud. Then, in a surprising moment of seriousness and careful movements, Oboe reached up and carefully pat Cargo on the head. "Cute baby, go to sleep." He encouraged. The tiny namek cooed, his dark eyes fixing on Oboe before drifting slowly closed.

Looking from baby to boy, Dende had a knowing smile on his face. He could see great things from these two. It would be another duo, like Trunks and Goten or Bra and Meece. By the time Oboe reached 14, Cargo would finally be fully-grown in those 7 years.

"Dende-san?" Oboe looked up at the God, bouncing on his toes to get his attention. "When I visit Heaven again, can Cargo and me play?"

Handing the baby to Mr. Popo, Dende crouched down to the boy's level. "I think Cargo would like that. But now… it's time for you're training!" Dende pushed Oboe towards his grandfather, smiling as the boy gave a jump of joy. Mr Popo was setting Cargo into the bassinet the egg once rested in, carefully arranging the blankets around the baby.

"Ok! Bai Dende-san! Bai-bai Mr. Popo! I'll see ya sooooon Cargo!" Oboe waved, jumping into the air and letting his chi hold him up. Piccolo was already at the edge of the platform waiting for the boy to catch up to him. The energetic tri-clopse zipped after Piccolo, laughing joyfully the whole way.

"Like the tide to the ocean, as the rain falls in the jungle, it's starting again. A star shines brightly as one beings to burn." Dende smiled, waxing poetically. Mr. Popo lifted his head to watch as the two fighters left and nodded. "Mr. Popo… do we still have all the duct tape that Meece brought up here?"

The black genie blinked, raising a finger to his lips. "I believe so, my holiness. But… what are you using it for?"

"We are childproofing the tower! Quickly! Before Cargo grows up on us!" And with that, the two of them set out to tape all the lamps to the floor, pictures to the wall, and weave a duct tape 'railing' around the entire circumference of the tower. And for being the God of Earth, Dende was well aquatinted with the 'miraculous fixing powers' of duct tape.


End file.
